Love for my Sensei
by JackInPaint
Summary: With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!
1. My sensei

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Finally, a day break for my examinations! Three more days to go and i'll be, PARTY! An idea of Sasuhina story came up to my mind while i was studying for my Biology and it was a dirty kind of thoughts (^_^; hehehe, anyway, do review about this story and this was somehow rated M is guess? So,_

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

My sensei.

Hinata looked down and yawned a little. Everyone is falling asleep in the class. None of them were listening and as for her, she was just forcing herself to stay awake and taking in all the stuff in that the teacher was blabbering about.

" Alright, we shall sum up here. See you guys tomorrow. " The teacher finished and walked out of the class.

Everyone started moving around the class. Throwing of paper planes, shouting across the class, girls taking out their makeup tools and some, started reading on their notes. And, she was one of those.

" Hinata. " Tenten tapped on her shoulder and smiled. " Sakura and the others are skipping class again. Wanna join? " She asked.

" S-Skipped classes? " Hinata laughed a little and shooked a head " i don't t-think that's f-for me. " she smiled and returned back to her book.

As she watched the girls rushing out fo the class, she giggled. Even though she wasn't the type that would skip lessons, argued with the teachers or gossiped about the others, the girls in her class would still considered her as one of their friends. Yes, they are good friends.

" Hinata, why didn't you go with them? " Chouji came over with his bag of chips.

" skipping c-classes isn't for m-me. " She smiled and looked out of the window. " i would p-prefer to date with m-my notes. " she laughed.

The door opened and the girls came running back. Didn't they said that they were skipping lessons? Got caught by the principal or was it that the teacher ain't going to come? She watched all of them going back to their place and brought out their book, giggling to one another and putting on some make up again.

" didn't they say they were skipping this class? " Hinata asked while watching them.

" Hinata! " Ino came over and smiled widely. " guess what? " She cheered.

" aren't you all s-kipping this class? Why are you c-coming back again? " Hinata asked.

" I've received a news that today a HOT relief teacher would come in and take this lesson rather than Kakashi-sensei! " She cheered again. " How does my hair look? " She emphasized on the words ' hot ' and looked at herself in the small mirror.

" Ino, you always l-look good. " Hinata smiled. "Kakashi-sensei isn't c-coming? "

" Heard that he is going to get married with anko-sensei. Good news too! We wouldn't have to face her strict face for three months straight and having the relief teacher to relief us for three months! " She laughed.

Hinata looked at the door, waiting for the hot relief teacher to come in. Not that she was waiting for his hotness but was hoping that he might be able to teach better than Kakashi-sensei. Hoping that her subject would improve slightly better. Anko was a good teacher and she taught well. All she hope that this teacher would be at least, be as good as Anko-sensei.

" Here he comes. " Sakura smirked as she looked at the door opened.

The teacher entered the class. He walked in cooly and placed the books on the table, looking towards the whole class. He had a pair of dark onyx eyes that send chills down Hinata's spine. It was cold. He was hot and she had to admit that. She could already heard all the girls talkings and the boys in the class, ignoring that he was actually standing there.

He banged his fist against the board, getting everyone's attention. He glared at everyone and leaned against the board, giving everyone a stern stare. He should be a strict teacher, right? Hinata thought.

" so cool! " Sakura whispered loudly, obviously wanting him to hear it.

" i would be your relief teach for the next three months. The two teachers are getting married and would not be coming back till then. " He finished and turned, taking a chalk and wrote his name on the board.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

" Let start with the lesson. " He opened the book and start writing words on the board.

" Uchiha-sensei!~ " Sakura stood up and shouted for his name with a lively tone in it.

" yes? " He answered her without looking at her.

" my eyes aren't feeling well. " She said it cutely and pouted.

" go to the nurse offic. " He replied bluntly while looking at the textbook.

" but shouldn't the teacher in the first place take a look at his student before allowing her to go to the nurse office? " Sakura smiled cutely.

The teacher sighed and placed the book down. He walked up to her slowly and stood in front of her, looking straight into his eyes. " What's wrong with your eyes? " He asked.

" using that trick again i guess. " Temari whispered and smirked.

" Is there anything on my eyes? " She closed her eyes and giggled.

Hinata laughed a little while looking at the mini commotion that was happening in the class currently. It was rare to have Sakura making such commotion as boring teachers and especially, teachers that are pervert. An example, Kakashi-sensei or either Jiraiya-sensei. With them in the class, it's either everyone was sleeping or doing their own stuff while the two teachers, well, reading their pervert books.

" Did you see anything? " Sakura smirked and opened one of her eyes.

On her eyelid, ' i love you ' was written on it. She leaned in closer towards the teacher, allowing him to get a closer look at her eyes. Her eyes was filled with make-up that indeed, made her looked a lot prettier than how she actually was. Even without those make-ups, she was still a beauty to Hinata.

" i don't see a single thing. If you aren't feeling well, go to the nurse office. If you are okay, then get your ass down on the chair and listen to the lesson. " He finished and walked back to the front.

" rejected~ " Ino sang and laughed.

" Shut up, Ino-pig. " Sakura scolded and sat down, folding her arms.

Hinata paid all her attention looing towards what he was writing on the board and listened to every word he said. She wrote all the note neatly and have her ears, brain and eyes opened everytime. Though it was sometimes forcing herself to.

The class wasn'tt as noisy as in Kakashi-sensei class. Perhaps this teacher was slightly stricter than Kakashi-sensei. With a stricter teacher, does this mean that her academic would improve. Maybe she could impress her dad and she could help her little sister too. And maybe she could have a better future of becoming a doctor and maybe she could too -

" You. " The teacher called out.

Hinata stopped her thoughts and looked around the class, only to find everyone looking at her. The teacher was calling for her? She turned slowly and looked at him. She found herself blushing slightly a little and looked down, hiding the small tint of redness on her cheeks. He was really hot.

" you. " He called out again. " What did i say earlier on. " he asked.

Hinata shot up. She wasn't paying attention to him for the last part of it. All she think was impressing his dad with her academic results and helping out with her sister's work. What was he saying?

" the... I... it was o-on the - " Hinata stuttered.

" You, see me after class. "

Hinata dropped her head on the table and sighed. Why was she in the first palce thinking so far when she had just changed a new teacher and more of it, this teacher was just a temporary one. And now, she had gotten herself into trouble. A big trouble.

.

.

Sasuke sat on the table, waiting for the student to explain to him why in the first place she wasn't actually listening. He wasn't a strict teacher and in the first place, he don't even understand why would he beocme a relief teacher. Oh yes, for a part-time job. He still have to finish his studies on medical before he could actually work in a hospital. Being a teacher, maybe by teaching biology would also give a test for his knowledge.

" So? " He asked. " Why aren't you paying attention to the lesson? "

" i w-was! " She said and looked back down.

" what was i talking about then? " He talked without any interest.

" Biology. " She replied.

He couldn't said that the answer was wrong but it was exact. The chapter and the topic, what was he focussing on and what was he actually talking about. He smirked and looked at his student.

" trying to joke with me? " He smirked.

" the l-lesson was r-really on biology. " Hinata replied and looked away.

Yes, the lesson indeed was on biology. He smirked as an idea came up to his mind. The thought of violating the rules of a teacher, he wouldn't care much about it. After all, he would only be a teacher for the next four months and he would be leaving for his medical course.

" theory, or practical? " He smirked and walked up towards her, placing both his hands at the sides of the table, preventing her from escaping and leaned in close. to her.

" U-Uchiha-sensei? " She leaned back but the table was preventing her to.

" answer me. " he whispered.

" could y-you please, p-please not to be s-so close? " Hinata stuttered and looked away.

.

.

Hinata could already felt his breath coming in contact with her skin. She blushed and continued to lean back but the table was stopping her from doing that.

" So, was it theory or, practical? " He emphasized on the word practical and smirked.

" obviously it w-was t-thoery. " Hinata closed her eyes and blushed.

" since you were not listening , should i give you a practical lesson? " He whispered into her ears.

" U-Uchiha-sensei, c-could you p-please move a-away? " She tried her best to move back even more.

She tensed up when she felt that something was sliding up her skirt slowly. She looked at him and tried to push him away, but how was it possible for a little girl to push a well-build man away? It was proven that man are definitely stronger than woman physically and why the hell was she thinking about this now?

She stopped his hand from moving up even more and tried her best to pushed it away. If anyone were to walk pass and saw their position, she wondered. Can she still be able to stay in this school or would he be fired immediately?

His finger was currently now making circles against her thigh. He was a teacher and yet, he was doing this to his student!

" sensei! " Hinata stopped his hands but was being pushed and her back was currently lying on the table.

" just, Sasuke. " He whispered into her ears and smirked.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly and kicked his leg, hard. She was using much of her force and this created an impact for him to at least, move away from her by a little. Yes, even if it's just a little, she could still grabbed this chance and got herself out of this room immediately.

She ran out of the room and into the washroom. What had just happened? She looked at herself in the mirror and leaned in, taking a closer look at herself. Was this just a dream? No, not a dream but she was in reality, not in her fantasy world. She dropped her head and sighed, what kind of teacher was he? Should she report this situation? She shook her head and thought. If he were to get fired, he might be jobless. He would not have any income and maybe, he would even loss a home.

Hinata sighed to herself. Yes, she tend to think further up but it was a fact that if he was to lose this job, he might be jobless!

" I still have to face him for the next t-three months. " She sighed, hoping that her day would gone by easier.


	2. Punishment

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Exams are finally over! well, hope that i'm scoring with flying colors for every single subject! Updated! Anyway,_

_ENJOY! _

* * *

Punishment.

" Sasuke-sensei is so cute! " Sakura squealed and blushed.

Hinata stuffed an octopus into her mouth and kept quiet throughout their conversation on the new pervert relief teacher. That hentai freak, that pedofile and that sicko. She didn't even want to hear his name and yet, the current topic was on him.

" Hinata, why are you so quiet today? " Tenten smiled and asked sweetly.

" So hinata! " Ino leaned in " What did he say just now? "

" W-What did he s-say just now? " Hinata pretended to not know anything.

" Hinata, stop acting. " Sakura smirked " you know what we all mean. "

" H-He just s-scolded m-me for not l-listening to h-his lesson! " Hinata stuttered.

" really? " Sakura questioned again.

" y-y-yes! "

" Then why are you stuttering so much? " Ino smirked. " Did the two of you do something else instead? "

" Alright, stop pressuring her. " Temari came into the conversation and pushed the two away. " how can a teacher does that to his student? "

No Temari, you've got it all wrong. A teacher does that to his student. Hinata thought and sighed in her interior. Hinata could have reported him about what he had done but yet, she chosen not to. A reason why because she was afraid that he might lose his job and become homeless one day. Why would she still be caring about him at this point? She sighed again.

If he was to disappear and not to come back to this school, Hinata swore that she would be jumping for joy or maybe, he would be leaving after the next three months. Or perhaps, a change of relief teacher and Hinata would already be cheering.

" W-what's the next period anyway? " Hinata looked up and asked.

" Sasuke-sensei period again!" Ino and Sakura cheered together.

Hinata stopped her drinking and dropped. Him again. Just when she thought of so many things about not seeing him anymore and hoping that he would disappear one day, she was going to have her next period with him. How great?

Next period, Neuroscience. Hinata shot up. Shit, her textbook is still in her locker.

" my t-textbook is still in my locker, i've to go a-and get it. " Hinata stood up.

" hinata, it's just a textbook! No worries! " Ten-ten pulled her back down.

No, she need to get that textbook.

" It's okay, it's j-just a nearby. " She stood up again and left the table, wlaking towards where the lockers were located.

She walked down the corridor briskly, hoping that she would be able to get her textbook and be on time for the class. If the next period isn't that pervert's period, she wouldn't be rushing up here to get the textbook but still, chatting along happily and having her lunch with all her friends. Who knows what he might called her to do if she didn't bring her textbook. Stay back and see him again? Hinata thought and shook her head. No, she wasn't going to let that happened again.

" Finally! " She said to herself and locked up her locker. She hugged the book and smiled to herself.

" no more excuses. " She giggled to herself.

" No more excuses for what? " A strong, manly voice travelled into her ears.

She recognised that voice and obviously it belonged to him. Why must he appear instead of other teachers? Worst still, the whole corridor is empty and most of the students are having their break. Quiet and two fo them alone. Would she get rape by him? Strange and wild thoughts ran through her mind. She shook her head and forced a smile, telling herself that he is a teacher. Stay as optimistic as possible.

" N-Nothing. " She finished and started walking.

" Hold on. "

Hinata knew that she should not disobey the teachers. And as for him, no otherwise. She still have to listen to her own teachers.

" Yes, Uchiha-sensei? " She turned and looked towards the floor, not wanting to have any eye-contact with him.

" Come here. " He finished his sentence and smirked.

" I-I still h-have s-somethings left i-in the l-library! The b-break is going to end soon and i've t-to retrieve it b-back as s-soon as possible. Uchiha-sensei, i'm s-sorry and s-see you later! " She stuttered throughout her speech and turned around, preparing to walk off.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, only causing her to stiffen. What is this? She thought. Sliding up skirts and touching her thigh just now, what would he do this time round?

" U-Uchiha-sensei, i n-need to g-get my things! " She tried to break off from his grip.

" Liar. " He smirked and whispered into her ears. " i just saw you in the canteen and all along i was in the library. "

" I-I got it w-wrong. It was i-in the c-canteen! "

" Liars should get punished, isn't it? " He smirked.

" i didn't l-lie! " She argued.

For the first time, she argued with a teacher and who wouldn't when they were in this kind of state? Hinata continued to struggle but it doesn't seem to be used. Have she forgotten that he was a man?

.

.

Sasuke smirked as he watched his student in front of him trying her best to break free from his grip. He wasn't interested in being a teacher afterall and like what he had said, who cares about violating the rules of a teacher when he was still going to leave this school? Luck wasn't on this girl side perhaps, to be targeted by him.

He spunned her around and pushed her against the lockers, cornering her with both his hands placed beside her head. He smirked and leaned in.

" s-sensei! " She shivered and closed her eyes.

" i've already said, just Sasuke. " He said " shall i punished you for this reason too? " He smirked and slide his fingers down her naval.

She yelped a little and he smirked. This student of his made his teacher's life an exciting one. He started making twirls around her belly button and slowly, sliding his fingers a little lower. He let his hot breath out on her neck and leaned in closer, slowly taking in the lavender smell of hers.

" Sas-Sasuke-sensei. " She said his name softly.

Sasuke swallowed hard as he heard his name being called by her. It was arousing. He slide his free hand down her hips seductively and watched her reaction. She was having her eyes closed but her face was getting redder and redder every moment.

" dropped the sensei, Hinata. "

" please s-stop... " She stuttered.

The way she stuttered aroused him even more. He knew if he were to go on, he would definitely lose control of himself and might ended up doing something even more than just playing with her. He pushed himself away and looked at her. She was breathing rather hardly.

Sasuke smirked. Playing with her for just a few minutes, she was already breathing so hardly. Such a pure girl that doesn't play around. He likes those innocent ones.

" p-please stop d-doing those k-kind of stuff! " She shouted and looked straight into his eyes.

Hinata glared at him and frowned. Being sexually abused, though it couldn't be placed in that terms, it was sexually aroused by him. If only she had reported this and none of this kind of stuff with happened again!

Hinata sighed to herself. Well, there must be a reason why in the first place she didn't report this. Yes, for the sake of him not losing his job and all this shitty stuff. Please girl, stop thinking about others. She thought and sighed. well, sometimes she just couldn't help it.

He smirked and moved closer to her again. What was he going to do again? And why hadn't the bell goes yet? She remembered clearly when she was going up to get her textbook, the bell was just a few minutes away from ringing.

" s-stop moving s-so close! " She moved back, having her back against those lockers again.

" remember, don't ever lie to me again or else, who knows what might happen. " He whispered and walked off.

Hinata stood there, waiting for him to be totally disappeared from her sight before she could rant it out on those lockers. She hit her fist against the lockers, producing a loud sound. She sighed to herself and leaned against those lockers. How long more will this kind of life goes? She thought and hit her head.

The bell rang. So it rang now and not earlier. If the bell were to rang earlier on, all those kind of things wouldn't happen! Or maybe, perhaps it wouldn't.

She sat down and rest her head on the table. She had never been so close to anyone in her life before and what's more having that person to touch her belly button, thigh and her hips! She was still thinking that maybe, the one that she was going to marry to is able to touch her and that would be like when she was already in her twenties. However, right now, at the age of sixteen, she had already been sexually harrassed by her teacher and yet, she didn't want to report it. Not that didn't want to, it's just that she was thinking of the others' feeling too much.

" Hinata, what's on your mind? " Temari came over and sat in front of her.

" n-nothing much. " She smiled.

The door opened and there he was, walking into the class and acted like nothing had happened between the both of them. She frowned and looked out of the window, not wanting to see him and hoping that when she turned back, he would disappear and replaced by someone more gentleman. Yes, and that only appeared in dreams. She knew that too.

No matter what had happened, she still have to go on and listen to his lessons. She need to pass her test with flying colours and impress her dad. Yes, she wasn't going to be distracted just because he was the one teaching.

" alright, see you guys tomorrow. " He finished his last sentence and walked out of the class.

" Sasuke-sensei!~ " Sakura stood up and shouted for his name.

" you should've called for him earlier. " Ino laughed " well, even if you were to call him earlier, he would reply to a girl with such big forehead. " She laughed even louder.

" Shut up you Ino-pig! " Sakura glared at her and laughed. " yea, like he would be attracted to a pig. " She smirked and sat down.

Hinata sighed. How come those girls would be attracted to such a pervert like him? She would rather be attracted to Kakashi-sensei. Even though he might be a pervert, at least he wouldn't do anything that would violate the rules of a teacher!

" Alright, see you guys tomorrow! " Hinata smiled and waved.

It was already 7 in the evening. The school was about to close and she had to leave the school as soon as possible. No one should be in the school after 7 and yet, she still have her experiment to do. All she could do was to hope not to be caught by any teachers that was still in school.

" Yes! " She cheered as her experiment done.

She pulled out the gogggles immedaitely and took off the coat. She carried her bag and rushed down the stairs, looking at her watch that reads 7.15pm. Crap. She looked at her steps, preventing any chances of her falling that might attract the attention of any teachers nearby.

When she reached the ground floor, she smiled to herself and rushed towards the exit of the school which is also the entrace of it. Finally, all coast was clear when she had finally reached the ground floor. Just when she was about to step out of the school, someone stopped her and that someone was someone she didn't want to see.

Oh great and yes, it's her sensei. The pervert pedofile.

" Why are you still in school? " He asked and looked at his watch. " it was already 7.18pm. "

" i h-had some experiments t-to finish! " She stopped and explained to him.

" But the rules of the school said that all students should not be in the school after 7. " He smirked " and it's wrong to violate the rules. "

He violated the rules of a teacher too.

" i'm s-sorry. " She apologized.

Hold it, she don't really have to apologized to someone who had done the same thing.

He walked up towards her, only causing herself to move back. No, she shouldn't be such a timid. She should be more brave. She stood there and waited for him to come. If he do anything, she would kick him like how she did in the morning.

" it's wrong to violate the rules. " He repeated again and pushed her against the wall.

She lifted her leg to kick him and yes, in her success but that was only her thinking. Everything did not happen as how she thought it was going to be. Her leg was being stopped by him and she was being cornered again. Shit. She should have just move back!

He moved back out of a sudden and this indeed, really shocked Hinata herself. He wasn't going to do anything? Not that she wanted him to do it but she was shocked that he didn't. Though this was indeed a really great blessing for Hinata.

" oh, Sasuke! You're still in school! " Asuma-sensei appeared.

That's explained why he moved back out of a sudden and not doing anything towards her.

" Why are you still in school? " Asuma-sensei asked her.

" i w-was about t-to go h-home bu - "

" I was scolding her about this. Anything else? " That pervert replied calmly.

" Oh, nothing else. Just wanted you to know that the school is going to clsoe in the next 10 minutes. Maybe you could leave the scolding till tomorrow. " He finished and walked off.

Sasuke watched as he disappeared and returned his attention back on her again. Hinata moved back and brought her bag to cover herself.

" go back now. " He finished and folded his arms.

" w-what? " hinata was shocked " i m-mean, o-okay! " She stuttered.

She stepped out of the school finally but was being pulled back by him. What he had done next was something Hinata never expect him to do. She was given a quick peck on her lips from her sensei,

" i shall leave the punishment to tomorrow. " He smirked and pushed her out of the school.

Hinata stood rooted to the ground. She pulled her hand towards her lips and touched it for a second. What had just happened again? A kiss from my sensei? She thought.


	3. Jealousy is Dangerous

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Updated once again! How's the story so far? Hope you guys like it and do reviews about it! it gives me lots of encouragement and support through dark times... Kidding! ohmy, i've said it till it was like my last day on earth. Anyway, _

_ENJOY! _

* * *

Jealousy is Dangerous

Hinata walked wearily and unwillingly towards her school. She had never been hating the school so much ever since she started schooling. Well, all the hatred started here and now. The moment when the relief teacher entered her school and took her class, she hated school the most. No, she hated him the most.

" Hinata, are you okay? " Naruto came over and asked her.

Naruto uzumaki was Hinata's crush. His blue eyes attracted her towards him ever since she entered high school. Though he wasn't that smart, being over-hyperactive, being an idiot, loud and annoying, all Hinata finds him was, well a guy that she admire so much.

" I-I'm fine! " She smiled and blushed.

She wouldn't dare to tell him her feelings for him. Afraid of rejection? Yes. That's probably one of many reasons she didn't have the courage to tell him. Another thing, well, it was kind of obvious that he was having feelings for Sakura. The current beauty in her class. And that of course, this made her heart sank. And yet, it was obvious too that Sakura was currently having her eyes set on that pervert relief teacher.

Things just wouldn't go the way everyone wanted.

Yup, if things would go the way everyone wanted, then that would be easy for everyone. Hinata thought and smiled to herself as she watched her crush talking happily to Sakura, only having her ignoring him all the while. Love can't be forced, she knew that.

" Hinata, did you received the invitation? " Sakura asked while putting on her make-up.

" You m-meant Kakashi and Anko-sensei wedding? " Hinata smiled " i received it just yesterday! " she cheered a little and laughed.

" Yup, probably everyone in the class received it. " She smiled and looked at the clock " What's the next period? "

" PE. " Hinata checked her timetable and replied.

" Oh, how could i forget about that. " She sighed. " I hate PE lessons! " she whined and looked back at Hinata. " Do you think that Sasuke-sensei also received the invitation? "

What's with the sudden topic on him? Hinata thought and forced a smile. She wouldn't want him to enter their conversation out of nowhere but Sakura was the one that dragged him in. She had no choice too.

" i b-believed that if students are invited, t-teachers are too. " She smiled and looked away, hoping that she would just stopped asking about him.

" But he is a new teacher afterall. " She sighed and stood up. " I hope he is! " She squealed and went back to her seat.

Hinata herself of course hope that he isn't invited.

.

.

" Run 10 rounds around the field! " the forever that enthusiastic Gai-sensei shouted and ended his sentence with his signature smile, revealing his forever that shining white teeth.

Everyone whined and stood up slowly, heading towards the field and started running slowly. Nobody likes running accept for Lee of course.

" Run faster or all of you would stay back and clean the toilets today! " Gai shouted.

" 10 rounds? " Sakura whined.

" Hinata, let's run faster! " Naruto grinned and ran forward.

She blushed and smiled a little to herself. Her crush is calling her to run? Her crush is calling her to run! the thought of her crush calling her to run gave her so much energy and willpower to run this '10 rounds around the field ' . She smiled and ran faster, hoping that she would catch up with him and maybe, both of them would run together.

" N-naruto-kun, " Hinata slowed down " let's run f-faster. " She stuttered a little and cheered him on.

" Naruto you ass, run faster! " Kiba pushed his back from behind.

Hinata watched the two of them and continued running. She smiled to herself as she finished the last lap and sat on the ground, taking in a few breath and take a break from the running. She hugged her knees to herself and looked around, looking for her crush Naruto.

" Hinata. " He panted.

She tilted her head and looked up, only to find herself blushing and she watched him sat down beside her. The sweat of his made him looked even hotter and cuter. She smiled at him and looked away, hoping that her blush would go away.

" I never knew that your face would get so red just by running! " He laughed and looked at her.

Hinata looked down and blushed even more. " t-the d-day is g-getting hotter! " She came out with a stupid excuse.

He laughed and laid down, looking towards the sky. Since when did he got that habit from Shikamaru? Hinat giggled a little to herself and looked towards the sky. It was beautiful and that's all Hinata can say.

" The s-sky is b-beautiful. " She said and smiled.

" Hinata, have you done your maths homework? " He asked.

This question indeed made Hinata herself feel that she was an idiot. She shouldn't be thinking that he was actually looking and enjoying the view of the sky. Well, who is he anyway? The school most hyperactive boy right? And too, she doesn't want to say that but it's a fact, he was being called an idiot. But that's what so special about him that made her heart fell for him after all. Hinata laughed and nodded her head.

" l-lent it to you l-later. " She smiled.

He sat up and grinned. He stood up and stretched before pushing his hand out to help Hinata up. Hinata looked at his hand and blushed again. Since when would she ever stop blushing in front him? She smiled and placed her hand on his. She could feel the electricity ran over all her body. She held on tighter onto his hand and stood up.

" Let's g - "

The next moment, a hard object hit directly on her forehead. What was that? She fell back down and slowly brought her hand up to touch the wounded area. She winced and looked at he fingers. Blood.

" Sco – Hinata! " That voice was recognizable. It was Kiba's.

" You bastard! Why did you throw the can at her! " Naruto bent down to her level and looked straight into her eyes.

His blue sparkling eyes met her ghostly lavender tint ones. Those were so much beautiful compared to hers. She felt her heart beat racing and the temperature on her face rising. And then, she blacked out.

.

.

She sat up slowly and looked around. Where was she?

" Oh, you're awake. "

She smiled and turned towards the nurse, wanted to thank her but the beautiful curve dropped immediately. It wasn't the nurse, it was him instead. Yes, her relief teacher. That pervert.

" W-where is the n-nurse? " she asked and looked away, bringing the blanket along to cover herself completely.

" The nurse had gone. " He yawned and brought a tray of medical equipment towards her. " to her break. " he finished his sentence and sat down on the edge of the bed.

" Come here. " He said.

" it's o-okay! I d-don't feel a-any p-pain! " Hinata laughed a little and grabbed onto the blanket even tighter.

He sighed and went up to her. " Stay and don't move. " He said.

" You c-can leave that t-to the nurse. " Hinata continued to moved back.

" i'm a doctor too. "

" a-aren't you a t-teacher? " She looked at him.

Not that she wanted the conversation to go on but she is worried about the bruise on her forehead. She wouldn't want it to be infected and ended up leaving a scar. She is a girl and she still have to get married and all these. Her image is still an important thing in her current life.

" i'm only a relief teacher. " He replied and started dabbing on her wound with a cotton bud.

She winced a little as the pain strike her. " j-just d-don't leave a s-scar. " She replied and looked away.

" i wouldn't leave a scar on anyone, especially on such a beauty. " He finished and smirked.

That image of a pervert relief teacher came back to Hinata's mind again. Yes, he was still the pervert and it didn't change at all. She looked away from him and every second, she was moving back a little. Their current distance was very close and if she were to look up, she would be meeting his eyes.

" Stop moving back. " He said strictly, causing Hinata to stop and sit still.

Once it was done, Hinata watched him moved away from her and she immeidately felt relieved. Got away from that pervert! She thought and smiled. She touched the place where her wound was and indeed he did a good job with the dressing.

" You can't go yet. " He said while washing his hands. " the nurse insisted that she wanted to look at you before you can go back to your class. "

" b-but i'm alright n-now. " Hinata said.

Of course she would said that. She wouldn't want to spend her time with him here. And she too, wouldn't want to miss out any of her lessons.

" the nurse said so. " He finished and sat down on the chair, pulling out a stack of papers and start marking them.

" w-why are you still here? " She asked.

" to look after you. " He smirked and looked at her.

" i d-don't need it. P-plus it w-would be b-better if you are to go back to y-your office and m-mark those p-papers. " she stuttered and looked away.

" do you know why am i even here in the first place? " He smirked and walked up to her.

Hinata tightened her grip on the blanket and pulled up to cover till her chin. She wouldn't want anything to happen again. She hope, she pray and she wish.

" because i know that you're coming to the nurse office. " he pulled the chair beside the bed and sat down, looking straight into her eyes.

She immediately looked away and distanced herself from him.

" so, i see that you like that blonde. " He said.

Hinata shot up and blushed. How did he even know all this? Even all her friends, okay, maybe some of her friends... No wait, all of her friends know that she had feelings for Naruto only he himself doesn't realise that. And it's not a shocking thing for a teacher to find out.

Hinata ignored him and looked away from him.

" he - " her mouth was being covered by his hand.

.

.

Sasuke smirked as he pushed the girl down onto the bed and covered her mouth with one of his hand.

" you know that i would be jealous. " He whispered into her ears.

She struggled. He pulled his hand away from her mouth, allowing her to talk. He knew she wouldn't have the guts to shout. He pulled the blanket away from her and looked at her slightly revealed stomach. The school PE shorts was already short enough and that white skin that was revealed, he could feel that his pants is going to tighten any sooner.

" i c-could r-report this to the p-principal! " She shouted rather softly, obviously not wanting anyone to hear it.

" well, if in that case, " He leaned in and nibbled onto her earlope. " shall i stop you from doing that? " He smirked.

" y-you're a t-t-teacher! " She stuttered and blushed.

" i'll be leaving once your teacher is back. " He smirked and moved his free hand slowly up her thigh. " i'm just a relief teacher. "

" Sasuke-sensei, p-please stop d-doing a-a-all this.. " She struggled.

Sasuke caught one of her hands and licked her finger erotically. He could hear her yelped a little and tried to pull her hands away from him. " stop t-that! " She blushed and shouted.

Hinata felt that the temperature of hers were rising. Yes she was blushing but she could feel that she was getting a little wet. What had happened to her? She closed her eyes and continued to struggle. Who knows what would happen if he were to know that secret of hers.

Hinata shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck to her collar bone. His hand were going up her thigh and she could feelt hat he was pulling and tugging onto her shorts.

" S-stop.. " she begged.

" i'm not stopping. " He smirked. " you're the one that placed me on jealousy mode." He continued and kissed her neck softly. " and you knew it very well, jealousy is the most dangerous feeling. "

" i'm n-not g-going to stop l-liking Naruto-kun even i-if you w-were to c-continue doing t-this! " She argued.

Yes, for the sake of her crush she argued back with him. She had been crushing on him for the longest time she could ever remember. It's not like she was going to stop loving him just by having her pervert teacher doing erotic stuff onto her almost everyday.

" Really? " He smirked. " Fine. "

He leaned in and clashed his lips against her, kissing her passionately. Hinata was shocked. Her eyes widened as she could feel that he was kissing her as if there isn't tomorrow. She was saving her first kiss for Naruto!

The butterflies in her stomache was fluttering around crazily and her heart beat was pounding to every mini micro seconds.

Sasuke slowly moved away from his student and smirked. He stood up as he knew that the nurse was going to come back in 3, 2, 1.

" Oh, i'm sorry Sasuke-san! " the nurse entered the room and apologised " thanks for watching after her, leave the rest for me. " She smiled and grabbed her sethoscopes along and walked towards that student of his.

He watched her smiling to the nurse and smirked to himself. Well, this student was great at hiding herself too. He opened the door and took one last look of her before walking out of the room and heading back towards his office.


	4. Why?

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_it's been long since i updated! i've my mind on many soap operas that i've nearly forgotten about this! I would try my best to updated as soon as possible for the next chapter and hope you guys would review about this chapter! Of course,_

_ENJOY! _

* * *

Why?

" Actually, i d-don't really find him that good. " hinata laughed a little.

Ino and Sakura immediately turned their head and looked at her. Probably shocked that Hinata would say that. Almost all the girls in the school had met him and maybe three-quater of the school had already fallen for him. Even Temari and Tenten admitted that he is cool.

" Hinata, he is cool, hot and cute. " Ino said while applying her eyeliner.

" and good-looking. " Sakura added in.

" i k-know. Yes, i've to admit that h-he is indeed a very good looking guy but, i j-just don't find him t-that good. " She said.

" hinata, there must be something wrong with your taste. " Sakura laughed a little.

" no, she always had her eyes on that idiot. " Ino sighed and placed her hands on her hips, looking towards that pure lady in front of her, folding her arms, waiting for them to finish applying their make-up.

" Hinata, why wouldn't you just ask me out? " Ino asked. " and look, everyitme we talk about him, you always had your face red! " She walked up and pinched her cheeks.

" Ino! " Hinata moved away and rubbed the area where she was being pinched. " i.. s-shouldn't it b-be the g-guy who a-ask the g-g-g-irl out? " She stuttered.

" Hinata! " the both of them laughed together. " what century is this? "

" the twenty-first? " Hinata replied and smiled.

" Time have change girl. " Sakura laughed. " if you don't have the courage, we can help you! "

" It's o-o-okay! P-plus i'm not s-sure whether does he like me. I w-want to keep this f-friendship with him. " hinata sighed.

" at least the one you had your eyes on doesn't have that many girls around him. Not like us. " Sakura shrugged and sighed. " and Ino, i don't put our friendship in when it comes to relationship. I won't let you get him. " she narrowed her eyes and looked at her.

" Shut up billboard brow. " Ino smirked. " i believe sasuke-sensei will chose me over you. "

" Ino-pig! "

" Billboard brow! "

The two of them exchanged glares with Hinata in between. Hinata watched and shrugged. What's so good about him actually? His cool attitude like walking into the class and gave everyone that ' i'm not in the mood for everything ' face?

.

.

" Alright class! " kurenai-sensei smiled as she pulled out a bunch of papers. " There will be a cultural festival for the school! "

Once she finished that sentence, everyone whined. None of them liked Culture festival. If only they were the ones that were walking around and looking at everything, having their free time, of course, everyone would be liking that then. However, the school were the one that were hosting and this meant by, the students were the one preparing for everything.

" Stop whining, culture festival is a fun thing! you guys will be preparing the, Haunted house. " She finished and looked at everyones' face.

" I still hope that maybe it would be some cafes. At least i'm able to get to wear some maid outfit and show it to Sasuke-sensei! " Sakura squealed.

Hinata smiled to herself. Haunted house? Will she be able to wear those ghostly outfit? She lauhged a little as those ideas came popping up in her mind. She would love to prepare a Haunted house for everyone.

As soon as the class ended, everyone started gathering around. Yes, preparing for the culture festival that were due a week from now. Hinata sat aside and listened to everyones' ideas. It's mostly those quieter ones that were giving out the ideas. As for others, maybe just staying back to put up a show for the teachers.

" Hinata, we need you to be the ghost. " Kiba read out the list and yawned. " and who the hell placed me as the witch? "

Hianta eyes gleamed and she heard the news. She was going to become the ghost? She smiled and looked towards Kiba that were currently trying to strangle Naruto. What will naruto be acting as? Will he be one of the ghost too?

" Sakura, vampire. "

" Vampire? " Sakura stood up " can that be a sexy one? " she squealed.

" shut up, no vampires have a big forehead. " Ino laughed loudly.

" Ino, you're the vampire too. "

" really? Can that be a sexy one? " She asked the same question and giggled.

" Shut up, no vampires are pigs. " Sakura smirked and laughed.

" Kiba, What will Naruto-kun be acting as? " She asked and looked towards the list.

" Hoping that he will be the ghost too? " He laughed and pulled the list close to himself " i'm not telling you! " He laughed and took a peek at the list to look for his name.

" Kiba-san! "

" fine fine. " He sighed nad looked at the list. " oh! " He grinned and looked again " he is the vampire. "

" vampire? " Hianta sighed.

" it's okay, at least it much more better than a witch. " He sighed and continued reading out the list of people.

Everyone were setting up the classroom. Windows were covered with black curtains and there were mini fans to give everyone the eerie effect. Hinata placed those fake bats hanging arround the ceiling and sticking some of them on the wall.

" Hinata! " naruto patted her shoulder. " what are you acting as? " he asked.

" the g-g-ghost! " She blushed and replied.

" i'm the vampire with sakura-san! " He replied and grinned.

Hinata smiled. Of course, she wasn't faking a smile dor something. That smile of hers was a real one. If her crush were happy, she would more happy than him. Even if he were to end up with Sakura, she would still be happy for him for that she know that, he is at his happiest mood.

.

.

Everyone was busy. The festival is going to start in half an hour time. Hinata rushed out of her classroom. Her class were lack of fans. Where were all the fans during such crucial timing? And why was she the only one going to collect them from the teachers? She sighed and ran towards the teacher office.

She stood outside the staff room and knocked it a few times. No one answered. Oh, have she forgetten too that the teachers were busy helping the students out too? She looked around, hoping that maybe, some teacher would walked pass here.

And yes, there's one. Who was it? Her eye twitched and looked away, intending to walk away and pretend not to see him. But she shouldn't be that selfish. Her class didn't have any fan. The class need those fans to complete the whole Haunted house theme!

She turned around and looked at him. She smiled a little and waved.

" Uchiha-sensei! " She called out politely but deep inside, she knew that how much unwillingness contained in that short sentence.

He smirked and nodded his head. " what is it? "

Hinata took a step back. " we need those fans. Can y-you help me check that is t-there any fans on Kurenai-sensei's t-table? She is in c-charge of o-our class! "

He nodded his head and entered the staff room, not doing anything towards her. She heaved a sigh of relief and patted her chest. Maybe, today is just a busy day for everyone including the teachers.

" Here. " he came out of the room with four mini fans.

" T-Thank you! " She cheered and grabbed those fans from him. " Thank y-you, Uchiha-sensei. " She smiled kindly.

" Hold on. " He said and pulled her white dress.

" y-yes? " She stuttered and looked at him. He's not doing anything to her on such a busy day right?

He pulled her and gave her a peck on her lips. " good luck. " He whispered in her ears and let her go.

Hinata stood there and blushed. Somehow, she's not angry for that. She closed her eyes tightly and thought. What had actually happened to her? She hated him so much, isn't she? Why she didn't feel anger towards him today?

" yes, today is a busy day. " She laughed a little to herself and rushed back to her class.

That wasn't an exucse, right? She thought and sighed to herself. She hope it wasn't.

Hinata covered her mouth and she laughed softly, not wanting any of those were currently in their classroom to know that she was hiding under the table. She grabbed one of their legs and pulled it, allowing them to struggle before letting them go. Screaming and shouting filled the air.

" Hinata, " Naruto moved next to her under the table. " you're a good ghost! " He laughed softly.

" Shhh. " Hinata placed her fingers to her lips and signalled him there is someone entering the classroom.

The classroom was so dark that none of the faces were to be seen. Even if the world famous singer were to enter the room, no one would be able to regonise him in such a dark place. She laughed as she watched naruto moving out of the table, going out to do his part as a vampire.

When it was time for a break, the curtain were opened and the warmth of the light entered the classroom. Everyone narrowed their eyes as the sunlight entered their eyes. Spending too much time in a dark place. She exited her classroom in her ghost uniform and stretched. Yes, finally her part were done.

" Hinata, wanna come along? " Ino asked and smiled " we are going to the cafe! "

" m-maybe later! " She smiled and walked away.

She walked out of the building and looked towards the big ground that was once so plain that were now, filled with people buying food and stuff. The juniors were in charge of the sellings of food and drinks. She smiled and walked around, taking a look at everyone's booth.

She took a sip of her apple juice that she brought earlier and walked towards the void deck on the school. She leaned against the wall and looked towards the sky. Finally, a good break after everything.

" Sasuke-sensei!~ " A girl squealed.

Hianta shot up as she heard his name being called. No, she should be ignoring that. She continued sipping her packet of apple juice.

She heard giggles coming from a girl. She tried her best to ignore it. No, she should be leaving this place. When she was about to leave, she stopped. She can't leave. What if, the girl is in danger with the pervert teacher? What if they were about to do the wrong things and maybe, he would be kick out of the school.

Hinata stopped all her thinkings and shook her head. No, she shouldn't be thinking of those.

" stop it Karin. "A firm voice travelled towards her ear, causing her wanting to listen more.

" sasuke-sensei, why are you so cold? " she finished her sentence and giggled.

Hinata turned herself and moved closer towards the edge of the wall. She leaned in and took a small peek of them. Karin, the school number one flirter and she was cool and pretty. Thought she find that Sakura and Ino is much more prettier than her. No guys would be able to escape from her if they were being targeted by her.

She had her legs slowly moving up his legs and having her arms around his neck. They were so close to kissing. Hinata looked away and closed her eyes. No, she shouldn't be looking at what others were doing. Who cares. If they wanted to do it, they should face the consequences themselves.

" Karin, stop it. " He said. " i'm your teacher. "

Teacher? Hinata was her student too! She sighed and was about to turn and walked off, leaving them alone but he had already appeared in front of her. What? They finished that fast?

" H-Hi? " Hinata smiled embarrassingly " B-Bye! " She ran off immediately. The most embaarassing time she ever had today. She shook off those dirty thoughts that were polluting her mind. Of course they didn't do it! It can't be that fast right?

" Hinata! Stop thinking of those stuff! " She panted and leaned against the tree.

" oi. "

Hinata turned and looked at him. What? He had already catched up with her? And how the hell does he even know she was here?

" a-ah! I need t-to get b-back to my c-class for my g-ghost role! " She lowered her head and walked past him but was being pulled back.

" i r-really need to g-get back. " She said it again and tried to pull her hand out from his grip.

He pulled her and pushed her again the tree, pinning both of the hands above her head. He was leaning in so close that Hianta could feel his breath each time he breathe. Didn't he just said that he was at teacher towards Karin? Why was he doing this kind of things then?

" why are you listening to the covnersation i had with karin just now? " He asked.

" i'm not! "

" i hate liars. " He smirked and slowly caressed her cheeks. " but i couldn't bear to hate you. " He finished his sentence and kissed her softly on her cheeks.

.

.

Sasuke thought for a moment why was he doing all this shit towards this student of his when he had just stated clearly that he was a teacher while rejecting Karin. Why was he doing all this?

His tongue brushed the delicate shell of her ear. He blew a light breath over the moist spot, and she shivered. How could she find the strength to resist him when his nearness alone drove her to distraction?

He slowly moved towards her lips and pressed his against her. She was shocked. Her eyes widened. Now that their lips were met, he wouldn't care much.

Her lips were gentle, but captivating, a taste of sweet apple juice. He kissed her, and for a moment it was like the pressure of her lips against his flooded his body with a warmth that was seemingly impossible in the frigid winter air.

He had kissed her. Hinata was still shocked that he had kissed her again. She hardly believe it.

He brushed his tongue against her lips and deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth and licked her lips for entrance. Her mouth opened. He knew that she didn't opened her mouth just in order for his tongue to enter. She was shocked.

His tongue entered her mouth slowly. When his tongue touch her, he could feel that she had stiffened up. Her struggles slowed down. He slowly moved his free hand down her waist and to her hips. The dress was practically covering her entire body. Why can't she be the vampire?

" Uchi - ah!~ " She screamed a little when she felt his hand drawing patterns around her hips and stomach before moving up towards her chest.

He could feel that she was struggling to break free. But it wasn't as strong as how she struggles usually. Was this just how he thought of or was it real?

He slowly pulled apart, gasping a little for air. He had never had such a kiss in his life before.

" W-What was that? " she shouted a little and pushed him away before using her plain white dress to clean her lips.

" a kiss. " He replied bluntly.

" Don't tell me that i-it was just a k-kiss!" She stopped and covered her mouth.

" you seems to be enjoying it." he smirked.

Hinata folded her arms and glared at him. She was saving those precious kiss for Naruto. Why would it ended up with him? She was sick and tired of this kind of stuff happening to her everytime nowadays. Kissing and touching. Why must a school girl experience this kind of shit?

" you know, you gave me a very special feeling. " He said and smirked to himself.

Hinata blushed when she heard that. Was he confessing to her? She looked at him and blushed even more. She had the school most hottest teacher as her admirer. Oh my god! She thought and looked away. Stay calm, stay calm. She told herself continuously.

" uchiha-sensei, w-why a-are you doing a-all those kind of t-things to m-me? " She fiddled with her dress and asked.

" why? " He smirked. " do you like it? "

" i h-hate it! "

Sasuke moved closer towards his student and leaned in. She closed her eyes tightly. He lifted his hand and placed it in front of her face. He tapped her head once, making her to open her eyes. He opened his fist and let a long chain fell out from it.

" w-w-what's this? " She stared at the necklace that was hanging on his index finger.

" you better don't lose it. "

He placed the necklace on the middle of her head and gave her a peck on her cheeks.

Hinata stood there blushing and watching him walked away. She grabbed the necklace down from her head and looked at it. Was it handmade or he brought it? She look at the mini circle pendant that resembles a sun.

" Why was he doing all this things? " she sighed and asked herself the question.


	5. After school trouble

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Finished this chapter rather quickly! This chapter is really rated M. Be careful! Anyway, please review guys! and of course,_

_ENJOY! _

* * *

After school Trouble

Hinata looked at the necklace. She lay it on the table and looked at it again.

" Hinata, what are you looking at? " Temari asked and took the neckalce.

" My n-n-ecklace! "

" Was it from someone special? " she smirked and sat down in front of her.

" no.. " She replied and looked away.

" alright, then i'll have this. It seems to be some kind of cheap stuff. " Temari stood up and took the necklace along.

" T-Temari! " Hinata snatched the necklace back.

Why must she be so over-reacting over this stupid cheap necklace?

" who was it from? " She asked and looked at the necklace. " And it's a sun! " She smiled. " doesn't it meant by your name? "

" someone n-not really that special. " She shrugged and looked away.

" but why are you so anxious over this piece of trash? "

" it's n-not a piece of t-trash! It's a necklace! " She pulled the necklace up to allow Temari to have a better view of it.

" so it must be someone really special. " She smirked. " Naruto? " She asked.

" if only it w-was him. " She sighed and leaned back.

" not him? " Temari stood up.

" sit d-down! " She pulled her back down.

" who is it so special then? Beside him? " she smirked.

" no one actually. It just that,.. " She sighed and smiled " i've been wondering a-about how Naruto-kun w-were doing nowadays and i just spaced o-out! " She laughed a little with that stupid excuse of hers.

He walked in the like how he usually did and start the lesson. She stared at him and looked away when the memory of what they did during the culture event. She felt like... she had betrayed Naruto. She had betrayed him in a way that, she shouldn't continue to like him anymore.

" Hinata. "

she shot up and looked at him. " y-y-yes! "

" pay attention. " he finished and returned back to his teaching.

.

.

Hinata walked down the quiet corridor of the school. She had done so many things with the pervert teacher and none with her crush, Naruto. She felt she had wrong him. Unfaithful, a change of heart and betrayed him. She stopped and leaned her back again the wall. She clutched her head with both her hand and sighed. What had she done?

" Ten-ten! " Hinata pulled her away from the girls.

" what? " She replied while reading her megazine.

" stop r-reading those megazines first! L-Listen to me! " She grabbed the megazine from her and looked at her.

" what do you want to ask? "

" what would y-you think of a g-girl? " Hinata asked.

" huh? What would i think of a girl? " She raised her brows in confusion.

" i mean, a girl if she already h-had a crush and when someone entered her l-life and she and him... maybe d-done something more than what f-friends should not do. But the girl doesn't w-want it! "

" Wow, Hinata was that girl you? " She laughed and continued. " you said it like it was so real! "

" I w-watched too m-much dramas nowadays! You know, most of the d-dramas are really real and could make you tear a lot t-too! " Hianta laughed a little.

" so you were talking about those type of girls? " She looked up and think for a while. " actually, in dramas, wouldn't those type of girls be like... the good one and had no choice but to do it with that ' someone who entered into their life. ' ? " Ten-ten shrugged and smiled.

" i mean, if she were a real person in life. You know... i was t-thinking alot about that. What d-do you think of her? "

" it depends. "

" depends on? " Hinata asked.

" done something more like what? " ten-ten looked at her nails and back to Hinata.

" like maybe, k-kissing. Touching around and maybe a little of t-tongue? " She said and blushed a little when the thought of what she had done with that pervert teacher.

" as in french kissing? " She laughed and thought "well, maybe.. she doesn't want it. It means that she was forced. " she smiled.

" but what if h-her feelings were a little bit of c-confuse? "

" Hinata, look. " Ten-ten looked around. " like an example. If you like red apples that much but if someone offers you only green apples almost everyday, you must got the hang of it. Do you understand? " She finished and smiled.

" i think s-so... " Hinata smiled and thanked her.

" anyway, what drama is that? My life have been quite boring with only megazines. " She whined and looked back at Hinata.

" the drama? " Hinata laughed. " i don't really r-remember the title of it! "

" Hinata, you sure have a poor memory. " Ten-ten patted her head before walking away.

" red apples and green a-apples ne? " She sighed and looked out of the window. " After school, y-yes, after school! " Hinata said confidently.

.

.

She stood outside the staff room. She was very sure why she was here in the first place. Yes, to clear things out and hoping that he wouldn't do any erotic stuff towards her anymore. In order to allow her to be able to continue to like her crush and not having the feeling of unfaithful and betrayal. She sighed.

She waited for him. She need to clear this by today and hopefully, it will be cleared by today. She sighed to herself once more.

It was already 5. She looked at her phone and continued to wait. Some teachers had already left and she was sure that this is the exit that he usually use when he exits the staff room. He wouldn't be using the other door right?

" Fine, i'll be back for dinner. " The door opened and revealed him.

He ended the call and looked towards Hinata. " yes? " he asked.

" Uchiha-sensei, are y-y-you free for n-now? " Hinata asked

" i'm always free for you. " He smirked leaded her to the conference room.

" actually, we can talk o-outside the staff room. I m-mean, most of the t-teachers had a-already gone back." Hinata finished and looked at him.

How should she put them in words? Just by telling him not to do those erotic stuff to her wouldn't help much for he would be doing it again and again and throw those words aside. She sat properly and closed her legs.

" a-actually. " She stopped and looked at him.

" i'm here to te - " She was being cut off by him.

" hang on. " He said and pulled out his phone and picking up his call.

Hinata waited patiently and listened to his conversation with the other party on the phone. He was actually a very gentle person when it comes to family. His tone and everything change, including his expression. He actually smiled a little. Hinata smiled and rest her chin on her hand.

" you were saying? " He continued and kept his phone.

" actually. " She took out the necklace and placed it on the table. " maybe, i s-shouldn't be keeping t-this thing. " She smiled and pushed it towards him.

" you waited me outside the staff room for long hours just to return me this necklace? " He smirked and took the necklace back.

" how do you know i waited f-for a long t-time? "

" i was watching you through the CCTV. " He smirked.

" and you let me w-wait for you? " Hinata folded her arms and pouted a little.

She looked at him and sighed. She should get straight to the point. No more of nonsense she should be talking about and no more of excuses she should be using. Just get it done and everything will be alright and went back to how her old days were, right?

" Uchiha-sensei, " She stood up and bowed towards him in an apolgetic manner. " i'm sorry b-but i would like t-to as - "

" wait, " he interrupted her again and pulled out his phone.

Why must he always interrupt at the most crucial timing when she had almost said the most important and main point of it? She waited for him and tapped her fingernails against the longer wooden table.

" i'm sorry. " He kept his phone and looked back at her. " continue, "

Hinata took a deep breath in. She had to gather all the courage again. " Uchiha-sensei, t-t-those stuff that you h-had done to m-me, " She stopped.

" those stuff that i've done to you? " he smirked and moved closer.

" yes! Those stuff t-that you have d-done to m-me! " She moved away using the roller chair. " please, " She stopped and looked at him. " please, no m-more. " she said again.

" what kind of stuff i've done to you? " He asked and looked away.

" those kind of stuff! " Hinata replied immediately. " i can't s-stand it. I felt like, i've done a wrong t-thing towards Naruto-kun, i felt l-like i've betrayed h-him in every single and s-someone in my mind j-just repeatedly saying t-that i'm in the wrong! " she clutched her head and lay her head on the table. " i'm t-tired of h-having those feelings e-every time i looked a-at Naruto-kun. "

" Uchiha-sensei, " She looked out. " please, no more. "

.

.

Sasuke looked at the student in front of him and listened to every word she was saying. When those words were out, he felt a sudden strike of... hurt. When that woman in front of him said all about her crush, he felt like he hasn't had any place in her heart.

With a sudden urge, he pulled her closed to him and pushed her arm the table. He looked at her with his dark onyx eyes and all he could see in hers was, fear and passion. A strange combination indeed. He smirked and slided his up her thigh and into her skirt.

" u-uchiha-sensei! " She screamed a little.

" i've said it before, jealousy is dangerous. You made me jealous twice. " He smirked and started kissing her neck. " you need to pay back, twice. "

The touch of his made Hinata shivered. He kissed her shoulder softly and slowly, pulling away and looked deep into her eyes. She was red. She was already panting. He slowly moved his free hand and rest it behind her neck before pulling her into a kiss.

She tried to struggle. Maybe just struggle in order to put up a show for him to see that she was in an unwilling state. But the struggle wasn't that strong and he knew that she had much more force that such a small one.

His tongue entered her mouth unknowingly and started roaming around. His tongue rubbed against hers. Their tongue were intertwined and it seems like forever. He pulled away and looked at her.

He hand brushed against her underwear and he could feel that she was already wet. He leaned in to kiss her neck and slowly, moving his hand up towards her wet underwear. He slowly pushed one of his fingers in a little.

" S-S-Sensei! " She moaned and tried to close her legs.

" Hinata, you know that you've really hurt me. " He said and licked her jawline.

" i'm s-s-sorry! Please, s-stop.. " She tried to pushed him away.

He rubbed his fingers against her underwear. She was wetter than before and this made him turned on even more. He dipped one finger into her. She yelped a little and her face grew even redder. She fell herself towards him, resting her head on her shoulder and panting heavily. He slowly moved his finger up and down of her. She arched back as he rubbed her clit with his middle finger slowly. She hugged him even tighter around the neck and screamed.

" Shhh, Hinata. Others might hear. " He smirked.

" stop it, s-someone m-m-might e-enter this room. " she stuttered.

" it's okay, most of the teacher had already left. "

" this is a c-conference room, meeting a-are h-held here a-a-almost everyday. "

" i sat at this particular place. " He smirked. " it would be better if i'm able to get the smell of yours during all those boring meeting. "

He rubbed her slowly and dipped one of his fingers into her. Her grip tightened around her neck. He circled her clit and began to trust slowly. The wetness in her spreaded. He continued to trust and each time, added in another finger of his.

" p-p-please. " She begged one more time. " s-s-stop. "

He stopped and pulled his fingers out from her. His hand was filled with her juice and essence. He was turned on and he can't do anything to this student of his. She was resting her head on his shoulder and panting rather heavily. Her grip on his shirt losened as she moved herself up and looked at him.

Their gazes met and locked, sweeping her out of reality on a tidal wave of emotion, for the first time. For the first time, she felt this way. She felt electrified. She felt electricity had ran all over her body, like how she felt when she had her hand came in contact with naruto's for the first time.

" i need t-to go n-now. " She moved away quickly and grabbed her bag, running towards the exit of the room.

Hinata ran out of the room and rushed oout of the school. She panted and panted. She was still running. She was supposed to tell him off and yet, she had allowed this thing to happen. She stopped in her track and bend down, hugging her knees as a tear fell down her cheek.

" i l-like Naruto-kun! I like N-Naruto-kun! I like him! " She continuously told herself that.

She's right. She like Naruto and that's a fact. Not her sensei.


	6. I like you

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Updated again! School holiday have reach! I'm having more free time or maybe, not that much. Do review about this chapter and of course, _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

I Like You.

" Everyone! 20 rounds the field! " Gai-sensei shouted.

Everyone stood up and rushed towards the field. No one wanted to stay back after school to clean the toilets. Hinata ran and panted while talking with Sakura about her newly brought make-up tools. She should be saving her energy to run but, she just couldn't bear to ignore her.

" Hinata! Naruto running alone. " Ino came up and pointed towards the yellow hair guy running in front of them.

" y-yes? " she blushed and continue running.

" Sakura, i'll talk with you about your stuff. Let Hinata, GO! " when she finished her sentence, she pushed hinata with all her strenght, pushing her forward to him.

Hinata smiled and waved towards the two girls at the back. She ran up to him and ran beside him, smiling and blushed. Yes, days are hot isn't it?

" N-Naruto-kun. " Hinata smiled.

" Hinata! " He grinned " let's run! "

Hinata almost fainted. Her crush is asking her to run with him, together! She smiled to herself and that pervert teacher, out of exactly nowhere popped up in her mind. She looked around for him, making sure that he isn't around or he would be doing that stuff to her again. Making him jealous, does this means that he like her?

She shook away all the thoughts of him. She wanted to stop thinking about what had happened in the conference room. The betrayed feeling whenever she looked at her crush, it grew even more. She turned her head and looked at him. His features were so perfect with those sparkling blue eyes.

" Hinata, " He smiled " what are you looking at? " He asked happily.

Hinata smiled sadly and shook her head. Unfaithful and all those feelings, it's all coming back again. No, it wasn't her fault. She doesn't want to do that stuff with him! She was being forced! She had no choice. This shouldn't be an obstruction to stop her from liking her crush. She should continue to like Naruto. She should.

" Naruto-kun! Run f-faster! " She smiled and gathered up all her courage to grab his hand, pulling him along.

She was running with her crush with their hands held together. She smiled.

.

.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, looking out of the window. He looked at that female student and that memory of what he had done to her back in the conference came back to him. He admitted, he had done quite too much but, at that moment, he had lost control.

She was talking happily towards that idiotic guy. She seem so, happy.

" Hinata, please keep all this stuff in the storage room. " Gai-sensei passed her all the equipments. " here is the key. "

" h-hai! "

She walked slowly towards the storage room while having her thoughts all on her crush. Yes, she likes him and not her sensei. She usually eats red apples and green apples, just not her type. She would prefer red alot more than green.

She placed all the equippments back to their original place and stretched. Finally, all those heavy stuff are down!

" hey. "

Hinata turned around and moved back. Why would he appear and made her feel awkward? What he had done in the conference room is far more than she ever thought and if she were to report this, he might be in jail. But she didn't and she wouldn't.

" i've g-got class. " She lowered her head and walked past him.

Her wrist was being pulled back. He was hugging her. Hinata felt her heart beat racing and she felt safe. She shook her head and pushed him away. No.

" i really n-need to g-go now. " She adjusted her shirt.

" you look cute with your fringe being pinned up. " He smirked and walked up to her.

He bend down towards her head level and kissed her forehead. Hinata was shocked and stood there. She felt secure.

" i'm sorry, " he apologised and smiled a little.

Hinata turned and blushed. Since when did this pervert teacher of hers change so much in such a short period of time? A change to someone that gentle and kind and sweet! No, she needs to go. She really needs to get out of this place and away from him.

" i n-n-need to go! " with that, she ran out of the room and back to where her class were.

" listen, " He pulled her back.

Hinata stood in front of him, looking away. The atmosphere was really awkward and why was he apologizing? Oh yea, for what he had done. He knew it was wrong right? But why did he still do that to her? She folded her arms in anger and waited for him to speak.

" i'm sorry, " he apologized again.

" it's okay. " She replied.

What? why the hell did she even said that?

" Hinata, i like you. " He finished and smirked.

" w-what? " Hinata looked at him and took a step back.

" i. like. you. " He said each word slowly.

" i n-need t-to go n-now! " with that, she ran out of the room and back to where her class were.

.

.

" N-Naruto-kun. " Hinata blushed and sat in front of him. " w-why do you like Sakura-san? " Hinata smiled and asked.

He placed his comic book down and grinned " she is smart and pretty. " He replied and looked at her. " though she might be a little bad towards me. "

" y-yes, she is r-really pretty. " Hinata smiled.

" You're pretty too Hinata! " Naruto patted her shoulder. " Kiba seems to like you. " He laughed and returned back to his comic book.

Hinata nodded her head and smiled sadly. The feeling was hurtful when your crush already had someone in his mind.

" Naruto! Get off! " sakura came over and pushed him off the seat.

" but Sakura-chan, this is my place! " Naruto pouted.

" get away, we are going to have some girls talk. " Sakura pushed him away.

" sakura, y-you are being m-mean towards him! " Hinata laughed a little and watched him walked towards where Kiba was.

" Hinata, you know naruto isn't my type right. " She said while looking at her newly paint nails.

" Sakura, n-naruto really l-likes you! " Hinata smiled.

" i know, but the one i like is Sasuke-sensei. " She blushed and smiled.

" you r-really like him? " Hinata questioned. " or was it just being a little fan of him? " She laughed.

" i guess i'm really in love with him. " She laughed and shook her head. " but i guess it's forbidden for a student to be with a teacher. "

" Sakura, t-think of it a-again. Do y-you r-really really like him? " Hinata asked again and emphasized on the double ' really ' .

" Yea, i like him. After all, he is leaving right after Kakashi-sensei come back. He wouldn't be a teacher anymore and of course, we could be together! " She squealed and blushed.

" b-but Naruto is a b-better guy than him! " Hinata said.

" yea, that's because you like him idiot. " sakura laughed. " anyway, are you going to Kakashia and Anko-sensei's wedding this saturday? "

" of course i'm g-going! " Hinata smiled happily. She loves Wedding.

" see you there! Dress to impress naruto, maybe he would change his mind and fall for you! " she laughed.

" hopefully too. "

Hinata sighed as she thought about the four of them. How irony that the four of them ended up in a love square. And she, in her whole life never expects to have such a good-looking teacher that has got almost three quarter of the girls in the school to be attracted to him, to like her. and yes, she never expect too that the teacher would be confessing his love to her in a gym equipment room and does all erotic stuff to her. Her life in High school, everything is so unpredictable.

Hinata walked out of the washroom and smiled towards Sakura and Ten-ten who were waiting for her. She skipped towards them and held on to Ten-ten arm.

" let's g-go! " She cheered and followed the two of them.

The three of them walked passed a class which Sasuke was currently teaching to. He turned and looked at them. He then set his eyes upon Hinata.

Hinata immediately looked away and pulled Sakura. " i'm h-hungry! " Hinata laughed and walked away.

She didn't want to continue looking at him. The kiss on her forehead given by him was still making Hinata's heart race everytime she thought about it. She must not let sakura know about this, she mustn't. Sakura really like that teacher and Hinata could feel it.

" Actually sakura, why the hell would you even like our sensei? " Ten-ten folded her arms and sighed. " you know, he's like, 20 or perhaps 21? "

" Age doesn't really matter! " sakura blushed and said. " i just like him. "

" h-he isn't that g-good actually. " Hinata said. " Naruto is d-definitely better! " she smiled and blushed.

" Hinata, when you like someone, on matter how idiotic he is, you still find him smart isn't it? " She laughed a little. " like how you like naruto. "

.

.

Sasuke looked at her. She was having head hung low and her face was slightly red.

" Hinata, looked up. " He said sternly.

She slowly lifted her head and their eyes met. Her face turned even redder. He smirked and took out the necklace she returned to him that day. He pulled her hands out and placed the necklace on her palm and closed it.

" take it back. " he said and patted her head. " don't ever return back to me. " He turned and walked away.

" uchiha-sensei! " Hinata shouted.

He stopped and turned around, looking towards her and leaned against the wall. She slowly walked up to him and looked away, afraid to look into his eyes. She was afraid of getting electrified again.

" t-thank you for the n-necklace. " she thanked him and looked towards thr ground.

" welcome. " He said and leaned in, giving her a kiss in her cheek.

Hinata stood there and closed her eyes. Her face turned redder as she felt his lips touching her cheeks. She wasn't struggling or anything. Not moving back, not pushing him away but allowing him to do it.

He moved back a little and looked at her red face. She wasn't struggling. He smirked and leaned in slowly, kissing her. Her lips her soft and he wanted to kiss her for a long time. Her kiss never fail to give him satifaction. He opened his mouth, causing her to move her lips along. He took this chance and let his tongue in.

Hinata stood there, kissing him. she shouldn't do this. Sakura liked him. She shouldn't be doing this. She pushed him away immediately and wiped her mouth.

" i t-thank you f-for this n-necklace. " She said and looked at him. " i h-hope that w-we could be j-just friends. " She finished and walked away.

Sasuke watched her walked away and smirked to himself. He knew he shouldn't be having feelings for his own student but, sometimes, it just can't be help. He liked her and he wanted to win her heart. When it comes to love, age is just a damn number, right?


	7. Wedding Vows

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_I particularly like wedding vows a lot. And when i say a lot, i really meant by a lot and a lot. wedding vows symbolized so much things to me and just by listening to the bride and groom reading out the vows, it's really a touching scene. This chapter do not contain any stuff that is rated M but rather, sweet and cute stories line. _

_ Rated M, leave it to the back! of course, _

_ENJOY! _

* * *

Wedding Vows

Hinata looked at the clock. She still have time to spare. Today is her teachers' wedding day. A big day and she couldn't wait for it. Hinata opened her closet and grabbed her favourite white dress with tint of purple at the end of it. She smiled and put it on.

She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her dress. She looked nicer than how she actually look like. She rarely wear dresses and only wore them if there are any special event.

" Ne-chan! " her sister entered the room and looked at her. " wow. " She said.

" Hanabi, i w-won't be h-home for dinner today. Inform Neji about this. " She smiled and patted her little sister head.

" i'm already back. " Neji entered the room and looked at her from head to toe.

" a-aren't you g-going back to your school? " She asked.

" it was cancelled. " he yawned. " you should wear more dresses. "

" t-thanks. " She smiled and exited the room.

" neji, you're blushing! " Hanabi shouted.

Hinata laughed a little and watched the two of them. " i'm going o-off now, " she said but none of them heard. She sighed and walked towards the door. " i'm g-going off now! " She shouted and exited the house.

.

.

" Where's Sakura? " hinata asked and looked around.

" she wouldn't be here so soon. She still need to dress and impress her crush. " Ten-ten finished her cocktail and looked at her. " you're wearing this? " She asked.

" yes, " Hinata smiled. " i've only simple dresses. "

" it look good on you. " She smiled.

" oh sakura! " Hinata waved her hand.

She was wearing a pink dress intricate ruffle detail. Classically simple strapless gown of pale pink embroidered silk. Her strapless, pale pink dress of semi-embroidered fabric accentuated her thin waist, hugged her hips, and flared out a bit She looks beautiful. Very beautiful.

" Wow, Sakura. " Ino came up to her and spunned her around.

" Admit it Ino, she look gorgeous. " Ten-ten smirked and gulped down another cocktail.

" Screw that Ino-pig! Sasuke-sensei definitely be looking at me throughout. " She folded her arms and smirked.

" Shut up billboard brow! Your forehead ruin everything. "

Hinata shook her head and sighed. Both of them looked extremely gorgeous. She looked at ten-ten, only to have her looking at the girls quarrelling about who would get the attention of that guy.

" Ten-ten, i'm going to take a walk a-around. " she smiled.

" i'll pass, i want more cocktail. " Ten-ten grinned and took another glass of cocktail from the waiter.

Hinata smiled and walked off. She walked around the whole wedding area. Anko and Kakashi-sensei was still nowhere to be seen. Will anko-sensei wear a dress? She laughed a little. Well, after all, anko-sensei is a woman, she will wear it on her big day.

How's Kakashi-sensei? Will he change after he married to Anko-sensei? Will he stop reading those pervert stories with Jiraiya-sensei? She laughed to herself and leaned against the balcony. She enjoyed the gentle breeze and smiled to herself. When will she get married?

" you look beautiful in this dress. "

Hinata turned to her right and looked at her sensei. She smiled a little and blushed. " t-thanks. "

" wearing it to impress Naruto? " He smirked and pulled out a cigarrette.

" n-not that he w-would actually l-look at me. " Hinata smiled sadly and pushed her hair behind her ears.

" but i'm looking at you. " He let the smoke out of his mouth.

" i d-didn't know you a-actually s-smoke. " Hinata looked at him. " h-how do you f-find Sakura t-today? " She smiled and waited for his reply.

" Sakura? She came up to me just now. " He turned and looked at her. " she is beautiful. "

" r-really? " Hinata's eye lit up. She was happy that his reply would be a positive thing for Sakura.

" but you're the one that got my eyes laid on you. " He said bluntly.

" i g-guess the c-ceremony is s-starting soon. Let's g-go. " She quickly changed the subject.

" Alright everybody! " Naruto said to the microphone " get your as - "

" shut your mouth up! " Kiba pulled the microphone away from him " stop with those words. We are not in the school and it's a big event! You better put the right words in. "

" Naruto-san, i a-agree with K-Kiba-san. " Hinata laughed a little.

" fine, fine.. " He pulled the microphone back. " Everyone! Please be seated! The wedding ceremony is about to start! " He finished and grinned.

Hinata blushed when she saw how happy he was. If only this wedding was him and her, she wouldn't stop smiling throughout the day. She would even cry and get the name wrong while saying the vow!

Hinata sat down and wait for the couple to enter. She couldn't wait to see how beautiful anko-sensei would be. How handsome Kakashi-sensei would be and how loving they are. She just couldn't wait for everything.

" may i seat here? "

She nodded her head immediately while looking at the entrance of the door. Once the door opened, the two of them walked down the aisle of the hall. Anko-sensei was a beauty at that very moment. That time she had scolded her, that time where she had dozed off in the class, that time where she had her hair falling off while running down the stairs were all forgotten. At then, Hinata knew that being a bride would be the most beautiful woman on earth.

"Anko is beautiful. "

" Y-Yes! " She turned and looked at that person who speak. " U-Uchiha-sensei? "

" i've asked your permission for sitting here. You nodded your head. " He smirked and looked at the couple.

When the two of them stood in front of the priest, they waited for the priest to finish his speech before they could say their vow. Hinata felt that her eyes were teary. She covered her mouth as she watched the two of them. She was touched.

" _I, Kakashi Hatake, take you anko Mitarashi, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part._ " Kakashi looked at his wife and said.

Hinata could see that anko was crying soon. At then, her tears were flowing smoothly down her cheeks. She felt a hand wiping away the tears of hers. She knew who was it but she didn't pushed it away and instead, thanking him. She smiled towards the couple as more of her tears fell.

" _I, Anko Mitarashi, take you Kakashi Hatake, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. _" Anko finished and smiled.

" The two of you may exchange your rings. " The priest said.

Once they have exchanged their rings, Kakashi lifted Anko's veil and kissed her. Everyone cheered and clapped loudly. Hinata wiped away her tears and clapped. It's her teachers' wedding and this made her cry even more.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and smirked to himself. She was taking pictures with the two newlywed and her eyes were a little puffy from the crying just now. He had never seen anyone cried so badly in wedding occasion.

" t-thank you. " Hinata thanked him.

" i just don't want anyone to say that i made you cry. " he smirked. " why are you crying so much? "

" d-don't you f-find it touching? " Hinata smiled. " especially w-when they were s-saying their wedding v-vows. "

" that's why you cried the most when they were saying their wedding vows? "

Hinata smiled and looked at him. " wedding vows. " She stretched and looked towards the sky " just by saying wedding vows, it meant nothing. "

" What do you mean? " Sasuke asked.

" when the couple s-said those wedding vows, e-everytime, i would o-only paid my attention on w-whether would they s-stuttered throughout or p-perhaps, too nervous and might g-get both of their names wrong. " Hinata giggled and continued " but for once, m-maybe this time, i have really p-paid all my attention o-on the content of i-it. "

" Be it in s-sickness and in health, to l-love and to c-cherish. " Hinata smiled. " ever wonder w-why wedding vows n-never ever stated to g-grow old together? "

Sasuke took out another ciggarate and lit it up. " Why? "

" we never know w-whether do we have the c-chance to grow old together. We might d-die tomorrow, t-tonight or maybe, t-the day after tomorrow. But if o-one was on the v-verge of dying, does t-this means that the o-other party should stop loving? "

Sasuke looked at his student and smirked to himself. This girl sure is an interesting one.

" We c-continue to love and t-that's what everyone said, it's true love. " She finished and looked at him. " t-that's why i a-always daydream of me getting m-married t-to the one i love. "

He pulled her hand, leading her back to the hall which is currently now empty. Most of the people were outside taking pictures with the newlywed. He held her hand and stood where Kakashi and Anko were standing just now.

" w-what are you d-doing? " She asked.

"_ I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you Hyuuga Hinata, to be my student, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. _" He emphasized on the word ' student ' and looked at her. " your turn. "

" you c-change the v-vow! " Hinata laughed a little and smiled. "_ I, Hyuuga Hinata, take you Sasuke Uchiha, to be my teacher, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part._ " She finished and giggled.

" hold on. " He said and rushed towards the bouquet of sunflower and plucked one of those sunflowers. They are artificial.

He walked back and stood in front of her. He pulled out the sunflower with it's stem coiled into a ring. He held her hand up and put on the ring for her. Hinata looked at him and blushed. She was loss of words.

**" **here's the ring. " He passed her another ring and held his hand out. " don't forget about mine. " He smirked.

Hinata grabbed the ring clumsy and slowly, putting it on for him. Once the both of them had exchange their ' rings' , Hinata felt electricfied again. She had never had a guy in her life that had done all this to her. Never.

" Maybe after sometime, we might change the vow back to its original one. " He smirked and caressed her cheeks.

Sasuke leaned in slowly and kissed her on her lips. She didn't move but this wasn't the thing that shocked him. The thing that shocked him much was that she was kissing back. She was kissing him back slowly.

He moved away and looked at her. " i didn't expect you to do that. "

Hinata stopped and looked at him. Sakura. Yes Sakura! " i'm s-sorry! " She pushed him away and ran out of the hall, not even giving him any chance to stop her or say anything.

She ran out of the hall and towards the washroom. She locked herself in one of the room and leaned against the door. Why was she doing that? Sakura like Sasuke and everyone know that. Ino like him and everyone know that too. Both of them are her bestfriends and she had done something so wrong.

She looked towards the ceiling as she felt tears forming. What about Naruto? She liked him and she had done something so wrong. She felt that feeling was coming back again. Betrayal and everything. She hated it.

She lifted her hand and looked at the ring that was on her Ring finger. She pulled it out immediately and grabbed onto it tightly. She shouldn't be wearing that.


	8. Love Spies

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_hi everyone! Updated once again! Anyway, this story is being proofread by Sionnielion. she did an AWESOME job and i really love it! Do reviews about it and of course,_

_ENJOY! _

* * *

Love Spies

Stretching and laying down on the bed, Hinata's hair was in a mess while all her books were lying around the room; on the floor, on the bed, in the drawer and on the table. She then sat up and hopped off of her bed, walking slowly towards the window; a smile curling at the edges of her lips as she gazed outside.

_'What's this?'_ She asked herself as she narrowed her eyes, focusing all her attention on the couple that was currently in front of her house. From what she could see, it was her dear cousin Neji and her very good friend Tenten. And what's this? Were they holding hands? The Hyuuga girl felt the need to hide herself then, forcing herself to move away from her window as much as possible so they wouldn't see her peeking at them. '_Since when were they together?'_ She wondered. Yes, Hinata had always known that Neji did have something for Tenten a while back, but right after Neji left for college, she had assumed that they were no longer in contact.

While the pale-skinned girl was thinking away, she hadn't noticed that Neji was no longer outside and had managed to get into her room. "Hinata."

"N-N-Neji!" the blue-haired girl jumped, turning away from the window to look at him. She had hoped he hadn't noticed her peeking at him and Tenten.

"Do you happen to have a pen to spare?" he asked nonchalantly, receiving a befuddled look from Hinata as he walked towards her study table and took one of her pens. "Thanks. I won't be coming back for dinner," Neji stated, exiting her room as he did so.

"Neji!" she shouted suddenly, causing her cousin to come back inside to give her a look that almost seemed to ask 'yes?' It was then that she shook her head and waved it off, all the while laughing a bit. "N-Nothing, never mind," she stuttered, clapping her hands together. "I n-need to d-do my work! So I will see you later." Laughing again, she waved goodbye to him.

"Bye," he simply said, closing the door behind him as he walked away.

A few seconds of quiet later, Hinata turned back to looking out of the window. It didn't surprise her this time to see Neji outside again, talking to Tenten before they began walking away together. On impulse, the dark-haired girl rushed towards the kitchen and prepared some food for Hanabi. At that point, it was decided that she was going to follow them.

_'Is this mean of me to intrude on their privacy?'_ Hinata questioned herself, stopping for a moment before she placed the well-prepared food in the fridge. No, she and Neji are a part of a big happy family. Since they were younger, Neji's parents were always out and about. But after so many years, they now left him under the care of her father. Hinata's mother died when she was young and she knew for a fact that Neji never had a female figure to care for him. '_Yes, that's what I'm doing. I'm caring for him!'_ she smiled to herself while she went back to her room, grabbing the first shirt she could find and putting it on before she left the house.

A groan had to be suppressed from the Hyuuga girl's mouth as she watched the pair look at a movie poster. '_Please tell me that aren't going to watch a movie,'_ she prayed. If they were to watch a movie, she would have to wait for about two hours or so for them. What would she do with those two hours when she was supposed to be watching them? In her opinion, it would be waste for her to buy a ticket to watch the same movie they were intending on seeing because she would be watching them rather than the movie. Well, she would _try _watching them; knowing her, she'd probably just end up watching the film and forget about her reason for being there. On top of that, there was the possibility of being caught. No, she most definitely wasn't going to waste her money.

Despite her pleading prayer, the duo entered the theatre and she was left alone. Hinata couldn't help but knock her head against the wall of the building she was hiding by and blamed herself. She shouldn't be such a busybody and try to interfere with the two of them; she should've just stayed at home and done her work like she told Neji she was going to do.

.

.

Sighing while she sat down on the bench next to the large bag of popcorn figure, Hinata began to ponder what she would do for the next two hours while she waited for Neji and Tenten to come out.

Walking around the mall, Sasuke let out a yawn. He should currently be at home sleeping; or rather, watching some boring show like always instead of being at the mall. Jiraiya had called him earlier out of the blue, stating that it was an emergency which might affect one of the students' lives. After going through hell to reach the mall, Jiraiya called him and told him that he just couldn't pick between two books. How the hell did choosing between two books affect the life of a student?

Sighing, the Uchiha walked past the movie posters and glanced at them. It wasn't surprising that none of them caught his eye. What did catch his eye, however, was the blue-haired student that was currently sleeping on a bench as he walked on. He immediately moved in her direction, shaking her shoulder a bit to stir her. "Hinata."

Sasuke had never realized that the Hyuuga girl was so good-looking when it came to casual wear; a white long tank top combined with a plain grey jacket and a simple pair of skinny jean that was perfectly shaped to her long legs. Even without wearing anything too revealing, she was already so appealing to him.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Sasuke shook Hinata a tiny bit harder this time as he called out to her. "Hinata, wake up."

After a moment, the girl's eyes fluttered open and stared up at him. Once she realized who it was, she immediately stumbled to stand up. "Uchiha-sensei? Ah, I'm s-sorry!" Hinata apologized as she bowed to her sensei.

"You're not in school; there's no need to call me "sensei,"" Sasuke stated with a smirk in place, patting her head. "What are you doing falling asleep here anyways?"

Blushing a bit from embarrassment, she started to look around the mall as she spoke. "Um… well, actually… I w-was w-waiting for my c-cousin an-" Hinata stopped midsentence, suddenly panicking while she looked at him. "W-What time is it now?"

Pulling out his phone, he glanced at the time. "6:30."

"5:15 and 6:15…" She patted her chest and laughed at herself, smiling brightly. "I d-didn't miss the t-timing then."

Quirking an eyebrow up, Sasuke looked at her. "Watching a movie?"

Shaking her head, Hinata glanced at the movie posters. "N-No. I'm w-waiting for my c-" she cut herself off and covered her mouth, internally scolding at herself for nearly snitching on herself. "N-Nothing actually!" she exclaimed with a smile before she turned around to walk away.

At that moment, the Uchiha reached out a hand and pulled her back. "Hang on." Once she was in his grasps, he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear in a low tone. "Who are you waiting for?"

Blushing from the close proximity and his voice, the blue-haired girl fidgeted as she tried to push him away. "I'm just w-w-waiting for my c-cousin!"

Slightly curious, he began to question her further, making the Hyuuga girl feel like she was doing something criminal. "Then why didn't you go inside with him then?"

"Uchiha-sensei, t-there's lots of people l-looking at us," she managed to stutter out while she looked around at the spectators. "I'm w-waiting for…" she began, stopping when she looked at him.

"Waiting for what?" he asked.

"Promise me you w-won't tell a-any of the t-teachers! I-Including the principal," she pleaded with him as she looked at him in the eye, letting him know her seriousness. "E-Especially the principal."

A smirk made its way over Sasuke's face as he leaned in and kissed Hinata on the cheek. "Fine, that'll keep me quiet."

Pushing herself away from him, Hinata reached up to touch her cheek. Why must he appear nearly everywhere she goes to now? She sighed at the thought and sat down on the bench once again, waiting for the two to come out from the theatre.

Still a bit curious, the Uchiha began to question her again. "Who are you waiting for again?"

Staring at the doors of the theatre, the blue-haired girl responded absentmindedly. "My c-cousin Neji and my friend Tenten." As she finished her statement, she realized that she should have kept her mouth closed and not replied him.

"Are they dating?"

"No! No!" she replied immediately, standing up quickly. "They aren't d-dating!" the pale girl exclaimed adamantly, trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince the raven-haired male.

"I'm just asking," Sasuke said listlessly while sat down and looked at her. "Even if they are, it's none of my business anyways," he yawned, stretching out a bit.

"So i-if they are d-dating, you w-wouldn't tell any of the t-teachers?" she asked, eyes lighting up a little with hope as she sat back down.

Still keeping his gaze on her, he shook his head. "Like I said before, it's none of my business."

"R-Really?" Hinata questioned, a cheerful smile on her face as she jumped in joy a bit. "Thank y-you!"

"What are you doing here anyways? Spying on them?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Flustered at being caught so easily, Hinata shook her head as she let out a nervous laugh. "I'm n-not! I'm j-just caring for my c-cousin and worrying a-about my good f-friend Tenten! My c-cousin needs a lot of attention f-from me and Tenten n-needs to b-be watched o-over too!"

After a moment passed, the Hyuuga female went from being rattled to calm. It was at this point her curiosity was rearing its head out. "W-why are you h-here anyway?"

Sighing, Sasuke rested his head against the popcorn figurine and closed his eyes. "It's a long story."

Watching her sensei rest against the figurine, Hinata couldn't help but notice how handsome he was which caused her to blush. Oh, she absolutely knew for a fact that he was handsome. If he wasn't, there wouldn't be a bunch of girls staring at him whenever they walked past him and he most certainly wouldn't have Sakura and Ino go crazy over him.

Just then, the blue-haired girl felt her phone vibrate. As she pulled it out, she couldn't help but smile when she saw that it was her friend Sakura. '_Just when I was thinking about her too,'_ she thought to herself as she answered the call. "Hello?"

Opening one of his eyes, Sasuke looked at the young woman beside him. She was currently talking away on the phone with happiness in her voice and when he saw that, he couldn't help but feel happy too. He would always try his very best to help her out with everything and anything, and anything she does wrong worries him to no end for the fear that she might get scolded by other teacher. And when she's happy, he's happy too.

"Where am I?" she said with a smile as she continued. "I'm at Konoha M-Mall. Oh, who w-with?" Hinata couldn't help but sneak a look at the raven-haired male next to her. "I'm…"

At that moment, Sasuke pulled Hinata close to him and placed his arms around her shoulder, letting her head rest on his shoulder. A yelp escaped from the young female's lips from the sudden movement, looking up at him confused.

"I'm waiting f-for Neji." she responded eventually in an even tone, somewhat dodging the question. It seemed to have sufficed as Sakura waved it off. "Alright, s-see you at s-school then," Hinata said, ending the call and putting her phone away.

Once the Hyuuga girl put her phone away, she moved away from the Uchiha and sat up straight, looking towards the entrance of the theatre again while her thoughts began to wander. She hadn't replied to Sakura's question; perhaps it was the fact that she knew Sakura would question her like crazy if she knew that she was with Sasuke right now. She also didn't want to accidentally slip up and tell Sakura that they had kissed and then some.

Being so into her own thoughts again, she didn't even realize when Neji and Tenten had exited the theatre. What was even worse was that they were currently walking towards her direction. Once she noticed them Hinata stood up panicking. If Neji was to know that she was here spying on them, the chances of her getting killed were quite high.

"T-They're here! Let's go!" she proclaimed nervously, latching onto her sensei's hand as she tried to drag him, only to be pulled into a hug.

"Too late. They would most likely notice you. Next time, pay attention," he drawled as he hugged her closer.

"But Tenten k-knows you!" Hinata looked at him with a pleading and nervous gaze. "You're a s-sensei too!"

Turning her head, Hinata looked at the pair that was currently smiling happily, walking towards their direction. It would ruin their date if Tenten was to see the Uchiha here.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered, cupping her face gently. "I'm sorry," he apologized, leaning in and kissing her on her lips.

Hinata was shocked. Normally, he wouldn't give her any sort of signal that he was going to kiss her or do stuff to her; much less apologize for it. This time, she knew that he was going to do and yet, she didn't struggle. In fact, she was enjoying it. And to add to that matter, she didn't want him to apologize right now.

After a moment, the Hyuuga girl pulled away and blushed. "It's o-okay," she stated calmly, watching her cousin walk towards the elevator with Tenten.

"I n-need to go n-now!" she waved to the Uchiha and rushed towards the lift, him trailing behind her.

Stopping and waiting for the duo to enter the lift before rushing towards it herself, Hinata looked at the floor level they were going down to. 8, 7, 6…4! Impatiently, Hinata pressed the button continuously and waited for the lift to reach her level. She was not going to lose the two of them now when she was so close!

"Let's take the stairs," her sensei suggested as he grabbed onto her hand, pulling her along with him.

As the two of them rushed down the stairs with their hands held tightly together, Hinata felt her heart beat increase every passing moment. In all honesty, she didn't want this moment to end; she wanted it to last. Once they reached the fourth level, Sasuke opened the door and the two of them rushed out.

"W-where a-are they?" the Hyuuga girl asked, panting a little as she looked around for the pair.

"The restaurant," the Uchiha responded coolly, letting go of her hand.

Hinata pulled her hand close to her and looked at him, a slight pout on her face. Why must he let it go?

"H-how can you be s-so sure?" She asked, following him.

"The fourth level is made up of a restaurant and a money exchanger. Don't tell me you think they are going to the money exchanger instead of the restaurant," he jeered lightly as he looked at her. "Are you going in?"

"Y-Yes!" She replied and pushed him aside as she went up to the hostess. "One p-person please!"

"Make it two."

Hinata brought the menu up to cover her face, secretly staring at her cousin on a date with her best friend. She was only looking after him, yes she was! Glancing at her sensei, she noticed that he wasn't bothering to cover himself and was actually taking a video of the duo on their date.

"W-What are you t-trying to do?" she asked bemused, using the menu to cover the both of them.

"Trying to get a better view of them," he stated plainly, pushing the menu away.

"But they m-might see you!"

"Don't worry," he responded, zooming in on the two of them.

It was indeed a better view. A person could totally see what they were doing and even the pair's expressions were easy to see. Hinata couldn't help but laugh a bit at the thought of possibly using this to threaten her cousin or perhaps even Tenten.

When Neji turned around and looked towards their direction, she quickly brought the menu up and covered the both of them. She sincerely didn't want to be caught and spend the whole night explaining and apologizing to her cousin.

"He's looking at our d-direction!" Hinata squeaked, looking at Sasuke's phone. "D-Did you save the v-video?"

"Yes," he nodded, gazing at the young female. "Stop using this menu as a cover; it'll only attract their attention even more."

"B-But this is the o-only thing that can c-cover us!" she argued. After a few minutes, Hinata reluctantly questioned her sensei. "Anyway, what a-are they doing n-now?"

"They're…" He pushed the menu away from his line of sight a bit and looked at the scene. He couldn't help but smirk as he returned back to her. "Look at it for yourself."

Hinata peeked at them over the menu. Neji was leaning in 75 degree towards Tenten as she was blushing while he was leaning in closer. Just as their lips were about to touch one another's, Hinata stood up and pulled her sensei along, exiting the restaurant.

"Mission complete!" she cheered a little and stretched as they walked out of the mall.

"Mission?" He smirked. "As in "Mission Impossible"?"

" M-Mission Impossible is complete! " Hinata nodded and smiled, matching his strides as she walked beside him.

"Where are you going now?" he asked curiously.

"I'm…" she stopped for a moment, looking at him. "You f-first."

"Home, I guess," the Uchiha shrugged, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"T-Then I guess I'm g-going home too," she responded, gazing at him with a smile on her face. "T-Thanks for today."

"You're welcome." He placed his hand on her head, bending down a little to meet her height. "And thanks for today," he stated as he kissed her cheek.

"You're w-welcome," Hinata stuttered out, looking away with a bright blush on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Just got back from my camp. It was tiring and i totally regretted attending it. Anyway, updated once again! Proofread by Sionnielion and again, she did a great job! ^^ i've no idea what title to give this chapter so, NO TITLE! Sorry about that! Do review about this chapter and of course,_

_ENJOY! _

* * *

Chapter 9

"Sakura!" Hinata called her pink-haired friend with a smile, watching her separating the chemicals for the lab.

"Hinata, are you done with this?" Sakura asked as she stared at the flask, flashing a quick smile towards the Hyuuga girl.

"Yes, I'm d-done!" the dark-haired female responded as she stood next to Sakura.

"Finally!" the green-eyed girl cheered while she carefully placed the flask down. "Hinata, do you think Sasuke-sensei noticed me while we were running outside for gym today?" she questioned with a blush on her face.

"I'm sure h-he did, I g-guess." Hinata answered, laughing a little out of nervousness while she did so.

" Screw that Ino-pig. I'm faster than her!" Sakura declared as she hugged Hinata, laughing with joy.

The Hyuuga girl, however, did not fully share her friend's joy. In fact, she felt sort of guilty and nervous. "Sakura, w-what if o-one day, a-another girl in this school likes Uchiha-sensei and what if, at t-the same time, h-he likes her too! And t-they have kissed b-before. What would y-you d-do?" she asked as levelly as she could, internally cursing her nervous stutter. She just really wanted to know what her friend's reaction would be to the scenario.

"I would kill her!" the pink-haired student barked while she slammed her hand on the table, causing everyone to stare at the two of them. It was then that Hinata started laughing again out of nervousness, shock still raging through her body. '_Am I going to end up like the table?_' she wondered to herself anxiously.

"W-Well, what if t-that person was s-someone very c-close to you?" Hinata asked curiously, observing Sakura.

"If that person was close to me?" Sakura echoed, pausing for a moment to look up at the lavender-eyed girl's face. "I think I'll maybe… feel like a total loser; especially if it's that Ino-pig," she shrugged nonchalantly as she continued on with the lab.

"What if it w-wasn't Ino?"

"If it wasn't that pig, I would be… Upset? I mean, if that person was close to me, she should know that I've feelings for Sasuke-sensei. And if they kissed!" she asked excitedly while pointed towards her lips and shook her head. "I'm at a loss for words then." While playing with the apparatus that was currently being used for the lab, Sakura laugh a bit. "Why are you asking me all of this?" she pondered while she looked at Hinata with narrowed eyes. "Don't tell me that… y-"

"Sakura, how's the experiment going?" Uchiha-sensei interrupted, coming up to the students and focusing his attention on the pink-haired female.

The Hyuuga girl let a breath out and patted her chest, thanking whatever deity that was looking out for her. It was a close call. Did Sakura suspect that the person she was talking about was her? If she did, Hinata would be screwed. As she shook the thought off, she moved back to her place and sat down, looking towards her sensei and Sakura talking. It wasn't surprising at all to her that Sakura was really happy to talk to the Uchiha despite the fact that they were talking about the lab. Did he come up at that moment just to keep Sakura from asking her any question?

While Hinata was in a deep thought, she didn't notice when Sakura returned to her with a beaming smile gracing her face. "Sasuke-sensei talked to me just now!" Sakura squealed and raised her voice, wanting all the girls around her to hear that. The dark-haired girl could only smile and nod at her friend.

"Sakura, keep your volume down," Temari sighed as she forced a piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Sakura, Uchiha-sensei definitely l-likes you!" Hinata cheered, trying to push the feelings of guilt away.

"Hinata! What about me?" Ino pouted, glaring at the smug-looking Sakura.

"Uchiha-sensei l-likes you t-too!" the lavender-eyed girl responded while she laughed a little, suddenly nervous. She really hoped her two friends didn't start bickering again.

"Ino, Sasuke-sensei talked to me just now. Didn't you see?" Sakura said with a haughty tone, folding her arms across her chest and smirking at the blonde.

"Shut up Billboard brow! Sasuke-sensei helped me with my science lab for almost thirty minutes," Ino stated with an equally haughty tone, smirking as she looked at her pink-haired rival.

It was then that both Temari and Tenten let out a sigh. This fight was never going to end; it never did and the argument always dragged on for forever. Despite the fight, however, Hinata smiled and let out a giggle. She didn't enjoy when her two friends fought, but she did like how their friendship was able to go on regardless of the fights they had every day. All she could say about their friendship was that it was a strong bond.

.

.

"W-W-What?" Tenten fell from her bed and winced, slowly climbing back up and gaped at Hinata. "You and our _sensei_?" the brunette questioned with disbelief as she emphasized the word "sensei."

"I k-know that it's s-shocking, b-"

"Hinata, it's very shocking and unbelievable," Temari stated with a smirk on her face. "But this means that you've grown up, girl," the dirty blonde stated cheekily, elbowing Hinata's arm before grabbing onto her hand. "And you scored the first prize the moment you bet in."

"Temari!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed with a blush on her face, frowning at her friend. "I t-told the t-two of you because I k-know that you two can keep t-this secret well enough," she sighed while she hugged her knees.

"So, does it feel good when he does things to you?" Temari asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

"T-Temari!" Hinata shouted, looking away as she began to pout. "I d-don't like the f-fact that he… he d-does things all the time without warning me first."

"So if he told you beforehand, you wouldn't mind his actions toward you?" Tenten asked curiously.

"No!" the Hyuuga girl hastily replied, a sigh soon following afterwards. "T-The problem now is Sakura and Ino."

"True. The two of them are so devoted to him after all. If they were to know about these things, I bet that the friendship between you and the two of them would definitely shatter. It would be worse than a thin stick breaking in two," Temari sighed, shaking her head as she did so.

"Well, do you like him?" the brunette questioned while looking at Hinata in the eyes, knowing that the Hyuuga girl wouldn't be able to lie to her in that way.

"I-" Hinata began, closing her eyes when she couldn't handle Tenten's stare anymore "I d-d-don't t-think so."

"I think you really do, girl" Tenten announced while she and Temari started to smirk. "You're stuttering an awful lot."

"So, what are you going to do with him?" Temari asked while she looked at her phone. "Tell him that you like him and ignore his two fangirls?" she joked, laughing at the thought. "I don't think you would do such a thing."

"What about making him stop liking you?" Tenten pondered with a mischievous smile on her features.

"How are you going to do something like that?" Temari wondered, a slight look of frustration on her face. "It's pretty tough to stop someone from liking someone else."

"Leave it to me ladies!" the brunette declared as she jumped up and stood on the bed. "I'll do my best!" She cheered.

.

.

"Okay, Hinata, in about ten minutes or so, he'll be walking past this area. Just pretend he isn't here and criticize him as much as you can. Do the worst you possibly can," Tenten instructed, patting her friend on the shoulder. "I'll be beside you. When you've nothing else to say, just make sure to agree with what I say. Got it?"

"Roger t-that!" Hinata nodded with a smile.

"Look, here he comes!" Tenten cheered, clearing her throat and peeking through the flowers. She held her fingers out and started counting out in a whisper, "3, 2, 1!"

"That sensei?" Tenten asked with a sarcastic tone, a haughty laugh escaping her lips. "I can't wait for him to leave this school."

"Yes," Hinata agreed, nodding her head.

"The moment he stepped into the classroom, all of us were just hoping that he would just keep his mouth shut and get out of the class. I can't even believe that he attended Kakashi and Anko-sensei's wedding," Tenten shook her head with a frown, sighing. "He's about on the same level as a piece of shit."

The Hyuuga girl's eyes widened as she heard those words, reminiscent of a teary-eyed doe. She knew that he was nearby and obviously, he was able to hear it and that's all that mattered. She nodded her head continuously, continuing on with the act.

"The girls in our school probably j-just like him because of his looks," Hinata stated while she looked at Tenten.

"Ha! When he leaves, everyone's gonna be celebrating," Tenten finished as she took a sip of her drink.

Spitting out some of her drink and coughing, Hinata turned her head around and looked at her sensei. He was staring at the two of them, his eyes resembling a void due to the lack of emotion in them. Did the both of them go a little too far?

"I'll be leaving in two weeks' time," he said listlessly while he looked at Hinata.

"Oh, well do you need a farewell party? A barbeque? Some champagne to add into the celebrating atmosphere?" Tenten drawled, looking away as she spoke.

He didn't say a word but before he walked away, he placed his hand on Hinata's head and ruffled her hair a bit. She didn't respond to it; she just sat there and lowered her head. She couldn't and she shouldn't respond to the touch. However, she couldn't help the feeling of her heart dropping as he walked away.

"Did w-we did it too f-far?" Hinata asked Tenten hesitantly as she looked towards her friend.

"Maybe a little," the brunette sighed, her gaze following the raven-haired teacher. "He seems to really like you. With that cold personality of his, I doubt he looks at girls he did you. And I'm sure he doesn't ruffle their hair either," Tenten deducted as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Tenten, hold me down… I'm a-afraid that I'll chase after h-him and apologize to him. If I-I do, t-then all o-our effort would be lost," the Hyuuga girl pleaded as she held onto her friend's arm. She couldn't go after him.

.

.

Walking up to the rooftop slowly, Hinata's thoughts traveled back to her sensei's words. '_In two weeks, he'll be leaving… He'll be gone,_' she thought to herself. That would mean her life would return back to normal with Kakashi and Anko-sensei there to teach her. Her friendship with Ino and Sakura wouldn't be affected and everything would be alright again. It would be as if the Uchiha had never been there.

Opening the door, Hinata walked towards the railing of the rooftop and stood there. It had been so long since she last came up here. The last time she could remember was Neji's last day at the high school. She had been crying so much and Neji brought her up here to comfort her. She could remember him smiling at her as he spoke to her. "_When you feel confused, sad, or angry and you just want a place to let your heart out, this would be the best place."_

Smiling to herself, the lavender-eyed girl stared straight out in front of her. '_The pool seemed so clear today_,' she thought to herself as she let out a sigh. She needed to shout and let out all her feelings, but she knew she couldn't; the whole school would probably hear her shout if she did that. At the sound of the door opening, she turned around to see who it was.

Upon seeing that it was the Uchiha, the whole entire atmosphere dimmed into nothing but awkwardness. Just when she had finished criticizing him in such a cruel way, he appeared in front of her in such a quiet place; she was sure he would hate her. She quickly turned around and returned her gaze to the scene in front of her as she tried her best to resist the temptation of apologizing to him.

"I'll be leaving in two weeks," he repeated his words from earlier.

Hinata didn't say a single thing as continued looking towards the view in front of her, focusing on tuning him out.

"Will you remember me after I leave?" he asked, taking a step closer to the blue-haired female.

But of course, Hinata didn't reply. She was forcing herself not to turn around and look at him. Tears were forming in her eyes and she knew that if she turned around and looked at her sensei, her tears would fall. And then her sensei would continue to like her and that was not what she wanted.

"I'll miss you," he stated as he took another step.

At that statement, Hinata covered her mouth as tears began streaming down her face. She had already told herself that she would bear with it but now, after hearing his words, she couldn't hold it in any more longer. She wiped away her tears immediately and took a deep breath before turning around and looking at him. Without speaking a single word, she walked past him and headed towards the door.

"I just want to be honest with myself," the Uchiha said with a subtle smirk, causing the Hyuuga girl to stop in her tracks and listen to him.

"Even though I regarded you as a toy when I first met you, I truly do like you now," Sasuke turned, looking at Hinata. "Everything you do worries me to some degree. I want to annihilate everything that makes you cry. Everything that makes you happy and smile, I wouldn't mind asking it to make you smile once more. Everything that's related to you makes me anxious and I always worry you might do the wrong thing."

Hinata turned and looked at him for a brief moment before she wiped away her tears and turned away from him. Why was she so afraid of facing her own feelings?

The Uchiha let out a mute sigh, looking at the lavender-eyed female. "I love you, Hinata," he breathed, laying down on the rooftop and staring up at the sky.

Hinata covered her eyes, hoping that it would stop her tears from falling but it didn't help in the slightest. She then turned around and walked towards him slowly. Had she hurt him too deeply?

"Uchiha-sensei," she called as she knelt down, shaking him and sobbing a little. "I'm sorry." With that, her small form began wracking with tears as they spilled down her cheeks all the more.

"Idiot," Sasuke uttered as he sat up, smirking a bit at the Hyuuga girl. After wiping away the tears going down her cheeks, he held her close to him. He couldn't possibly describe this feeling that the girl induced, but he knew that he absolutely loved it. He didn't want to let her go and wanted time to stop at this very moment.

"Being with you like this, I wouldn't mind if time stopped for forever," he said in a whisper as he closed his eyes for a moment, only to pull away and look at her innocent face. Her eyes were a little puffy from the crying, her heart beat was racing and her mouth was opening. The Uchiha male couldn't resist caressing her cheeks and leaning into her.

"S-Sensei," Hinata whispered, waiting for him to close the distance between them.

When their lips were only a few centimeters apart, the door slammed open. Hinata immediately pushed herself away and wiped all her tears into nothing, looking at the door soon after. She was shocked to see it was Tenten standing there; she was more shocked to see that her friend looked pissed.

"Tenten?" Hinata called hesitantly, looking at her with subtle worry.

"Hinata!" the brunette rang, smiling and rushing towards her friend only to give her a hug. "Let's go!" she announced, latching onto Hinata's hand and pulling her away from the raven-haired male.

The Hyuuga girl slightly stumbled from the sudden tugging, but she didn't bother to turn around and look at her sensei. She couldn't.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized once they were off the roof.

"Hinata, you said that you wanted him to stop liking you!" Tenten scolded while she folded her arms across her chest, looking at the blue-haired girl critically.

"Tenten, it's r-really hard," Hinata sighed, continuing to walk down the stairs as she hugged herself.

"No matter how hard it is, you must do it!" the brunette smiled at her friend. "Confidence boost!"

"C-Confidence boost?" the quiet girl questioned, a small smile on her face as she watched her brunette friend walk on ahead of her.

Turning back, Hinata looked at the stairs leading up to the roof. He didn't come down, causing her to sigh while she looked towards Tenten's direction. Her friend wouldn't know how it feels like to have these emotions and doubts. Why did she always have to be the one that had to force a smile and give up on everything she likes just for anyone else's sake? Why couldn't she, for once, deserve to have someone to make her happy?


	10. Love Sparks

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Yay! I managed to write another chapter! Will be away for a week time : Anyway, back to this story. Proofread by Sionnielion, like always, did an superb job about it! Do reviews about it and lastly,_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Love Sparks

Taking a glance at her watch, Hinata quietly looked around for her pink-haired friend. It was thirty minutes past their usual meeting time and she was yet to be seen anywhere. It was then that she opened up her book and began studying for the Neuroscience exam that was coming up while she waited. The test was relatively soon and she wasn't even the slightest bit prepared for it yet. She really wanted to impress her father with her scores this time around, but how was she going to do that if she wasn't prepared yet?

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she took a seat opposite of the blue-haired female, panting a little as she did so. "I'm sorry for being late!" she apologized enthusiastically with a smile.

"It's o-okay," Hinata smiled, looking at her friend curiously. She could see that Sakura was wearing a heavy amount of make up today. She found it quite odd seeing as both of them were just staying in this café to study for their upcoming exams. "S-Sakura, did you s-spent a lot of time o-on your make up today?" she asked in a light tone.

"Does it look good?" the emerald-eyed female asked as she took out her compact mirror to look at herself. "I've called Sasuke-sensei along," she cheered, squealing a little.

It was at that instant that Hinata shot up and stared at Sakura. What did she just say? "W-What?" she stuttered out, shock lacing her voice.

"Sasuke-sensei is coming! Soon!" she smiled, looking at her watch. "Probably in about 5 to 10 minutes. He's here to help us prepare for our Neuroscience exam."

"B-But your score for the Neuroscience exam w-was top in o-our class on the p-previous test."

"Hinata," Sakura laughed. "I'm taking this chance to ask him out in hopes that our feelings will grow for each other."

Hinata nodded her head slowly, returning her attention back to her reference books. What would the whole atmosphere be like with her sensei around? And right after she and Tenten criticized him too, which ended up being almost pointless because they almost kissed each other… And it was of her own freewill too. Now she had to meet him again.

"Hinata!" Sakura called to her friend, tapping the table twice and looking towards the entrance of the café with glee in her eyes. "Sasuke-sensei! Over here!"

Spotting the two of them, he walked towards their direction and sat beside Hinata, facing Sakura. It only seemed natural that the lavender-eyed girl tensed up and scooted away from him a bit; it had been quite awkward between them the last time they were around each other.

"Sasuke-sensei, I'm so happy that you are willing to spend your time to teach me," Sakura gushed with a smile on her face.

Simply nodding, he breathed out a mute sigh. "Ask me anything that you aren't sure about. I'll try my best to help you," he stated monotonously before turned to look at Hinata. "You'll hurt your eyes if you have your book so close to your face," he subtly jested as he pulled her book away from her and placed it on the table. The light teasing caused her to blush, but she kept her gaze on the book as she didn't want to lift her face and look at Sakura.

"Sasuke-sensei, why did you choose to become a relief teacher?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face.

"It's a part time job," he drawled, not even bothering to look at the pink-haired female.

Despite the fact that Hinata was really trying to focus on the books and her notes, she began focusing on their conversation instead. They were chatting away happily and she, at that moment, wanted to be the one chatting with him instead. She quickly shook away her thoughts. She had promised Tenten that she wouldn't think of such things. He would be leaving soon after all.

"Hinata, do you have any questions?" the Uchiha suddenly asked, grabbing some of her notes to read it.

"N-No questions," she answered, continuing to look at her notes rather than turning around and facing him.

"Sakura, what about you?"

"I have some," the pink-haired girl giggled, causing Hinata to lift her head up a little to look at her friend. To her, Sakura and her sensei looked like a couple. She smiled sadly to herself and stretched a little, suddenly feeling like the third wheel. And having an extensive four-hour studying session with him present and next to her didn't help much either.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted all of a sudden, causing the Hyuuga girl to drop all the notes she had in her hands. Quickly, she looked at Sakura with mild shock placed on her face then back to the floor that was currently littered with her notes.

"Y-Yes?" she asked with a shaky smile.

"I just remembered that the Mathematics exam is coming up earlier than the one for Neuroscience."

"O-Oh!" Hinata nodded her head. "I've already started reviewing for that."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" she whined, a pout on her face.

Hinata laughed a little, bending down to pick up all her notes that she dropped earlier. Much to her horror, her sensei started bending down as well. "Here, let me help."

Looking away, Hinata immediately tried to be quick to pick up all her notes. She was also trying her damnedest to not look at him, to avoid those dark eyes of his. But under the table, there was only the two of them. A whine almost came out of her mouth due to her incapability of thinking of other things rather than something that could be done under the table.

"Ah!" Sakura shouted.

Upon hearing the pink-haired girl scream, the Hyuuga female jerked a bit and moved. She didn't at all expect to end up kissing her sensei due to her movement. It was a complete accident, a coincidence! They just so happened to move at the same moment and ended up with their lips against one another's. There was a limited amount of space under the table.

Heart pounding rapidly, she pulled away and looked at the raven-haired male. Not wanting to spend another second in that awkwardness, she got out from underneath the table and stood up to look at her friend. If she hadn't screamed, nothing would have happened. "Sakura, lower down y-your volume a l-little. This is a c-café!" the Hyuuga girl mildly scolded.

"I just remembered our language test is coming up too!" she whined. "And wow! Why's your face so red?" the green-eye female asked questioningly as she looked at Hinata.

"N-Nothing," she managed to stutter out as she covered her cheeks with her hands, laughing awkwardly and looking away.

"Here's your worksheet," the Uchiha stated casually as he passed it to her and sat back down.

Packing all her notes away in her folder, she couldn't help but be a little annoyed. So Sakura screamed was because she realized that their language test was coming up? If she had screamed because of knocking her leg against the table or seeing a big insect, perhaps she could still accept it. But just because she realized that their language test was coming up? Not so much.

"S-Sakura, I think I've had enough reviewing for today," the lavender-eyed girl announced, standing up once she finished packing. "I'll be l-leaving then!"

"See you then!" Sakura waved with a smile on her face.

While walking slowly out of the café, Hinata's thoughts began to drift. Why must she always be the one sacrificing something? No, Sakura loves him way more than her and the pink-haired girl was the one that liked him first. She shouldn't be doing things with the raven-haired sensei anymore. Taking a quick glance through the window before she exited the café, she saw that the duo was talking away happily. Seeing this, she thought that maybe this time, it wasn't so bad to be sacrificing her feelings if they were happy.

.

.

Sasuke couldn't help the inaudible sigh that escaped his lips as he watched Hinata exit the café, leaving him with the pink-haired girl. Whenever she asked a questioned, he quickly and dully responded to her. And despite the sudden annoyance he was feeling now, he didn't dare show it on his face. However, he knew he had to get the hell out of there.

"I've to go now," he stated, standing up and walking away. "See you back in school then."

"Wait!" Sakura shouted, grabbing her notes and chasing after him. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Sasuke specified listlessly, stopping for a moment to look at her. "You should be going home too."

"Bu-"

"See you in school," he briskly cut her off, waving goodbye to her as he crossed the street.

Sasuke sighed as he walked back to his apartment. He was going to be leaving the school in less than two weeks which mean he would be leaving _her_ in less than two weeks as well. After two weeks, he would no longer be her teacher. Would he still be able to see her after these two weeks?

"Uchiha-san," the security guard addressed him, nodding his head in a greeting.

Nodding his head in response, the dark-eyed male walked towards the lift and pressed the button. Once the lift door opened, he entered and leaned against the wall while he let his thoughts wander. What would he do right after he left the school? Drop his dream job and be a teacher just in order to see that student of his? He sighed and shook his head at the thought. No, she would be leaving school soon herself; she was in her last year after all.

When the elevator suddenly stopped, Sasuke looked at the mini screen with the number 7. No, he lived on the 27th floor; why did it stop? And just when he was thinking about the Hyuuga girl, she appeared as the doors opened and looked at him.

"Are y-you going up or d-down?" she asked tentatively.

He pointed his finger towards the ceiling and looked at her curiously. "So, are you going to enter or not?"

Nodding her head, Hinata rushed in and stood at the other end of the lift. Between the two of them, there were so many things that had happened within the last three months. Within just three months, he had fallen for her.

The lift jerked and stopped moving. '_What? Did the lift break down just now?'_ he questioned himself internally as he pressed the button continuously. Indeed, the whole lift broke down. Sighing, he pressed the red button on the panel and talked through the speaker. "Uncle Katsu? Lift B just broke down."

"Broke down? Alright, I will check the system. It might be a while though."

Sighing, the Uchiha turned his gaze towards Hinata who was currently looking at her watch and moving around. What was she doing here anyway? He'd been living there for almost two years now and he never saw her around.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her as he sat down on the floor.

"I'm h-here to visit someone," she replied, looking at her watch again. "H-How long w-will it t-took for this life t-to move again?"

"It depends how fast they work."

Two hours had gone by and they were still stuck in the elevator. Hinata herself had already stopped looking at her watch. She was in a rush to visit a child that was just being adopted from the orphanage. She had promised him to visit him and she was now late by two hours. Sighing, she rested her head against the wall.

The elevator was filled with silence for the two hours as the two of them didn't say a word to each other. And seeing as the silence was slowly taking a toll on Hinata, she decided to pull out her phone to call Tenten. She really didn't want to be left alone with the raven-haired Uchiha. If she was talking to Tenten, she would at least have something to keep her mind off of him.

"Tenten? Hey, what a-are you d-doing now?" she stuttered out with a smile. "Oh! I'm o-outside! I'm with," She paused momentarily to look at Sasuke, quickly ripping her gaze away from him. "I'm alone," she finished with an uncomfortable smile on her face. Why did everyone suddenly feel like asking who she was with whenever she was around him? It's like they knew.

"I'm stuck in the l-lift," She sighed, yawning soon after. "It's a-already been t-two hours… Y-Yea, it's the w-worst to be in here a-a-alone!" the Hyuuga girl stammered, laughing nervously. She was lying to TenTen. "Oh, about those upco-"

The next thing she knew, her sensei had wrapped his arms around her waist. Resting his head in the crook of her shoulder, he pulled her close so she could sit in between his legs. His hot breath tickled her skin, causing her to shiver and close her eyes out of tenseness. She couldn't make any sounds. If she did, Tenten would know that she was lying to her. "O-Oh! I w-was saying a-about the u-upcoming exammmm!" she dragged the word 'exam' as she felt his tongue licking up her neck.

At this point, Hinata tried to push him away. Tenten was still asking questions about the upcoming exam and if he continued his actions, the lavender-eyed girl was afraid that she might lose control and accidentally let out some noises that would cause Tenten to become suspicious. She really didn't want to disappoint her friend.

"I'm s-s-still studying f-for my N-Neuroscience and M-Mathematics," she stated in a strained voice, trying to control herself as he continued to touch her. Slowly sliding his hands from her shoulders down her arms, the Uchiha pulled down the sleeve as he went along. And when Hinata tried to stand up, he used his other hand that was snaked around her waist to pull her back down. All she could do was try to minimize the noises.

"T-Tenten, I'll c-call you l-later," she said quickly as she ended the call before anything embarrassing happened. Using her strength to break free from his grasps, she turned around and glared straight into his eyes; she was pissed. "S-Stop doing t-those t-things," she enunciated slowly, making sure that he understood her words.

"Then stop doing all those silly things like teaming up with Tenten and giving me all that bullshit criticism," he smirked. "Did you through all that trouble just because you want me to stop liking you after I leave the school?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she brought her hand up, giving him a slap on his right cheek. Why couldn't he act like he didn't know a damn thing and just keep quiet? "C-Could you p-please," she paused to look at him right in the eyes, not caring at all that he was looking at her weirdly for slapping him. "Please, there's no way I c-can be w-with you."

"Just because you're afraid that you might lose Sakura as a friend?"

Frowning, the pale girl clenched her fist. If he knew that already, why did he have to ask? Why couldn't he keep his observations to himself? Why the hell did he have to remind her of that fact that she indeed had feelings for him but she was ignoring them to Sakura's sake?

"Stop saying t-that and stop r-reminding m-me of e-every l-little thi-"

Again, the raven-haired male had managed to effectively shut her up and make her heart race by kissing her. However, it was a long kiss this time. With his lips pushed up roughly against hers, her eyes widened. The disturbing iron taste of blood filled her mouth from when she suddenly bit down on his lip. To her surprise though, he didn't even pull away though there was a flicker of pain that had washed over his face. She hated herself for doing all this and being so mean to him; she hated it so much. But as her instincts started to kick in and the need to have him touching her started flaring up, Hinata slowly started kissing him back.

"Hinata," he called, pulling away for a moment. "Do you like me?" he asked before he started kissing her once again.

Lavender eyes fluttered open for a moment as the Hyuuga girl pondered over the question. '_Do I like him?'_ she asked herself before shutting her eyes again. It barely took her a few seconds to think about it; she already knew her answer after all. Yes, she liked him and to show him, she kissed him back tentatively and encircled her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and draw closer to him.

Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't taken aback when her tongue started licking his lips. Hinata wasn't asking for entrance, but trying to soothe the pain where she had bit him earlier. Smirking as he opened his mouth, he slid his tongue out and began playing with hers.

"U-Uchiha-sensei…"

"Hinata, just Sasuke," he told her as he pulled away, looking at her.

"I-" she started, only to be cut off as the lift jerked and it started to move. Both of them looked at each other and stood up, adjusting themselves. Luckily there weren't any cameras in the lift or they would probably have some trouble on their hands.

When the elevator finally reached Hinata's level, she smiled a little at the Uchiha as she slowly walked out of the lift. It was then that Sasuke smirked at her and pulled her back to him, giving her one more kiss on her lips and pushing her out of the lift before the door closed.

_'Can I be with her after the two weeks are over?'_ he asked himself somewhat glumly as he continued his voyage on the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_I'm back! Yes, school work and camps. I'm sorry for not updating for long! Again, i can't think of any title for this so, NO TITLE! Sorry about this again! anyway,_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hinata," Tenten sighed, folding her arms as she gave the Hyuuga girl a scrutinizing look. "You weren't alone when that elevator got stuck, were you?"

At the accusing question, Hinata tore away her gaze from her novel and looked up at her brunette friend. How in world had she figured that out? Was she stalking her or something? Suddenly feeling really guilty about lying to Tenten, she lowered her head and profusely apologized to her.

"I'm really sorry!" she exclaimed.

"You know, if you really want to be with our sensei, you can. It's your choice," the brunette tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking towards Temari after a moment.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm not going to go up to Sakura or Ino and tell them to stop chasing after the Uchiha," Temari snapped a bit, looking away from the brunette.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna ask you that," Tenten teased as she waved it off. "However, I am going to support you in this, Hinata," she stated with a smile on her face while she placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Y-You wh-what?" the Hyuuga girl asked in astonishment.

"Though," she started, a sigh escaping Tenten's lips as lightly hit herself on the head. "Maybe Temari and I should place ourselves in your shoes before I say anything. I really have no experience with this sort of thing," she mused.

"So, you're saying that you wouldn't mind if I'm w-with Uchiha-sensei?" the lavender-eyed female questioned, her eyes lighting up with hope.

"Of course not. It's your choice." That being said, she turned her attention to the dirty blond girl with an inquisitive look on her face. "And I mean… Temari, what if you couldn't be with Shikamaru because of Hinata and I? When I think about, I find the scenario to be utterly ridiculous," Tenten shrugged.

"Why would it be ridiculous?" Temari asked in curiosity.

"You can't sacrifice your love; especially you, Hinata. You must fight for it!" the brunette cheered.

"A-Actually, U-Uchiha-sensei and I… are s-somehow together already," the dark-haired female declared with a blush, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"So you've decided to go against Sakura and Ino?" Temari asked with a smirk on her face as she looked in her friend's direction.

"Temari, don't put it in that way," Tenten chided, shaking her friend before putting her gaze on Hinata once more. "You've gotta fight for your love; Sakura and Ino's feelings be damned."

Nodding, Hinata blushed as she turned to gaze at the attractive dark-eyed teacher that was currently writing notes on the board. She had a smile on her face and she felt the need to laugh at herself for forgetting that she was already Sasuke's girlfriend. A wave of happiness surged through her every time he gazed at her for even the briefest of moments. Was it really right for her to be with him?

"Alright class, remember to look through the notes you all took today," he instructed as Sasuke closed the book, the bell going off a second later and students scurrying out the door.

Packing her supplies deliberately slow, Hinata took advantage of this moment to see him before she went off to lunch. It was her last class with him for the day after all.

"Hinata, hurry up!" Tenten shouted, folding her arms over her chest as she waited by the door.

And just as the Hyuuga began walking towards her, she was quickly stopped by the Uchiha's stern voice. "Hinata, we need to speak for a moment."

Turning her head in Sasuke's direction, she nodded before she gave her friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Tenten. I'll meet you and T-Temari in a little while in the canteen."

Once Tenten was out of the room, the Uchiha took no time to close the door behind her. Taking off his glasses and placing it on his desk, Sasuke quickly turned and started walking over towards the lavender-eyed girl. It didn't surprise him in the slightest that she took a step back and started blushing; in fact, it made him smirk. _I bet she's wondering what I'm going to do this time,_ he mused as he watched her lower her head with the blush still in place.

"Hinata, look up," he directed, lifting her head by hooking her chin with a finger and bringing her closer to him.

"Uchiha-sensei, w-we're still in s-school, remember?" she timidly reminded as she looked away.

"It's been so long since I've kissed you," he said with a smirk decorating his lips, turning her face back in his direction before leaning in and claiming her lips with his. Sasuke straightaway snaked his arms around the Hyuuga's waist and pushed her to sit on one of the desks, all the while deepening the kiss before momentarily pulling away. "Enjoying this, Hinata?" he questioned with his trademark smirk on his face, kissing her jawline and slowly making a trail down to her neck.

Although Hinata was keeping quiet, she couldn't deny the fact that she was enjoying his ministrations. A giggle erupted from her throat when she felt his mouth toy with her earlobe.

"You didn't answer my question," he teased huskily as he leaned more into her, causing her to lean back in response to his actions. Spreading her legs open a bit with his hand, his lightly traced over her thigh with his hand as he enjoyed the physical contact.

"I-I d-don't," the Hyuuga stuttered out as she tried pushing him away.

"Oh," he let out, an ever growing smirk on his face. In truth, Sasuke was hoping for this answer. He then let his hand travel up further and began to tug lightly on her underwear. Imagine his delight when he saw Hinata blush all the more and try to clamp her legs down to keep him from pulling down the cloth anymore. He wanted to smile at this. "I'll make sure you enjoy it then," he smirked as he captured her lips with his again. "How would you like it if I fingered you?"

Embarrassment and shock coursed through the lavender-eyed female's body at the question as her cheeks were enflamed with red. She had no idea that he could be so dirty! Looking at him with her blush still in place, she tried to push him away. However, he wasn't going to have none of that, so he hugged her closer to him as he pushed his fingers against the fabric of her undergarment which was currently acting as a barrier between her private area and his fingers.

"So, are you enjoying it now?" he teased.

"I-" Hinata began, only to be cut off by the slamming of the door. At that instant, Sasuke took a giant step back with a hidden smirk on his face once he noticed his finger was still a bit moist from touching the Hyuuga girl. And just as Sasuke had taken a step back, Hinata corrected her sitting position to something much more acceptable. Both turning their heads towards the door, they let out a mute sigh of relief to see that it was only Tenten. They would've been dead if it was anyone else that caught them in such a position; Hinata would've been doubly dead if it had been Sakura or Ino at the door.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-sensei," Tenten sighed, crossing her arms as she mildly scolded the dark-haired male. "But I think it'd be better if you guys did this at your house or something. I doubt you wanna get caught." The brunette then turned her attention to her pale friend. "And Hinata, the break's going to end soon. Hurry up already and come with me."

Nodding her head at the friendly order, the Hyuuga glanced at her sensei as she slid down from the desk and walked towards her best friend. Her wrist was suddenly grabbed rather tightly as she was pulled back, much too taken aback by the sudden action that she didn't even notice that the Uchiha had placed a kiss on her lips.

"Oh god, don't do that in front of me," Tenten sighed in slight displeasure as she quickly walked away from the door.

A smile was flashed at the Uchiha as Hinata let out a giggle and rushed out the classroom. _Perhaps being with him is the right decision,_ she thought in contentment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hinata, I never knew you could be so… God, you've grown so much," Temari laughed at her blue-haired friend that was currently blushing.

"He i-insisted! I d-didn't a-actually w-want to, but he… N-No, it just-" Hinata stuttered out whilst trying to explain everything.

"It's fine. Save your explanation," Tenten grinned, shaking her head. "We understand."

As the trio continued chattering away, they didn't even notice when Sakura showed until she suddenly hugged Hinata from behind. "Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata… chan?" Temari and Tenten quizzically asked in unison.

"Guess what?" the pink-haired girl squealed, sitting beside Hinata. "Sasuke-sensei just," she paused, looking around. "He just," she paused again.

"Just what, Sakura? Spill it out already," Temari snapped.

"He just kissed me on the cheek!" Sakura gushed, cheering happily.

Hinata's chopsticks dropped from her hand at the news, her pale eyes on Tenten. What the hell just happened? Did she hear her friend wrong?

"See! Even Hinata is shocked!" the emerald-eyed female laughed.

"Yeah, we're even more shocked than she is," Temari stated with annoyance lacing her voice as she and the brunette looked towards their innocent dark-haired friend.

"That's… that's good to hear, Sakura," Hinata stuttered out with a smile on her face as she patted on her friend's shoulder.

"How did you two even get time to be alone together?" Tenten questioned with a skeptical look on her face.

"Well, it's fate of course!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "We're meant to be together!"

"Doubt it. Uchiha-sensei actually has a girlfriend right now," Temari informed with a slight scowl on her face.

"Ha! He already has a girlfriend?" she questioned jokingly, not believing the dirty blonde for a moment. "Who is it then?"

It was then that Temari turned her gaze in Hinata's direction, the pink-haired female not even noticing. Hinata couldn't help but question internally if Temari was going to tell her. "Well, Tenten and I just saw him hanging out with a woman in Konoha mall recently."

At the news, Sakura only let out a laugh and shook her head. "Temari, just because Sasuke-sensei hangs out with that woman doesn't mean that that's his girlfriend. But even if he has one, I'll still try my best to get with him."

"Sakura, what about Naruto? He's a good guy and he's always stood by you. Haven't you noticed?" Tenten questioned with subtle frustration.

"Hinata likes him and I can't do that to her! She's one of my best friends! I can't take someone that she likes away from her! That's brutal!"

Sakura's words rang through Hinata's brain, striking a chord with her. Yes, they were best friends. And yet… she took someone that Sakura really liked away from her without Sakura even knowing! Not only that, Sakura admitted that she would still go after Sasuke even if he had a girlfriend; what would the pink-haired girl do if she found out that Hinata was his girlfriend?

"I-I need t-to go to t-the washroom," the Hyuuga stood up with a smile on her face as she waved at them while she walked away. "See you all l-later!"

.

.

While she walked slowly towards the ladies' room, Hinata's thoughts were running a mile a minute. The Uchiha would be leaving in a few days; five to be exact. She knew for a fact that Sakura would take this chance to ask him out, but would he accept it? Shaking her head to stop her racing thoughts, she tried to rationalize this turn of events. He wouldn't accept Sakura, would he? But then again… he kissed her on the cheek and all.

"Hinata?"

Stopping in her tracks at the familiar masculine voice, she looked in Sasuke's direction with a mild smile decorating her face. She was really trying hard to not think so negatively, but she just couldn't help it. He had committed a crime and she knew Sakura wouldn't lie about something like Sasuke kissing her on the cheek. The odds were against him for right now.

"Hi," she greeted with a smaller smile. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," the dark-haired male stated while looking at his wristwatch. "Lunch is going to be over soon."

"W-what am _I _doing here?" she questioned, looking at her surroundings. She had totally forgotten why she was in the hallway. "Oh yeah… What a-am I doing here anyways?" she lightly slapped her head as she thought to herself.

A small flurry of concern raged through Sasuke, causing him to move closer to her and check on her. "Hinata, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she stated with a distant smile, taking a step back from him.

"Alright then. Start heading off to class then. I'm pretty sure that the break will be over by the time you reach it," he said in a minutely gentle tone as he patted her head, walking right passed her soon after to continue on with his work.

A sigh escaped the pale girl's lips. Couldn't he show a little more concern or something?

.

.

Watching Uchiha-sensei correct papers isn't exactly what people typically plan to do, but this was currently what Hinata was doing. At the moment, she was the only one with him inside the classroom and they were off doing their own little things. Meanwhile, Hinata's excuse for being there was that she was going to review and that the raven-haired male would help her out.

However, the Hyuuga's thoughts were not at all there. She was currently thinking about a giggling and blushing Sakura that she had recently spoken too. "_I've got some stuff to do today but please help me convince Sasuke-sensei that I'm actually a very kind and cheerful girls, Hinata-chan!" That's what she said_, Hinata thought to herself silently before looking at the Uchiha's face.

"Uchiha-sensei," she called tentatively, turning her gaze away from him as she let out a quiet sigh. "Sakura's a very kind girl."

At this statement, Sasuke couldn't help but look at her with a befuddled expression. What in the hell was she talking about? "Hinata, what's wrong with you today? You're not acting like yourself. You sick or something?" he asked as he put down his pen and walked over to her. And just as he was going to touch her forehead to check if she had a fever, she moved away from his touch like it burned her. Had he done something wrong?

Despite the fact that she had hurt his feelings (although he would never admit it), he was still worried about her. Pulling a chair up to where she was, he sat down in front of her and looked straight into her eyes. "Hinata, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied quickly as she held his gaze. "I was… j-just wondering what you t-think about Sakura."

"Sakura?" he questioned as he smirked internally; he could sense her jealousy. "What about Sakura?"

"She's a good girl," Hinata responded with a sigh, looking at her notes as she did so

"She is indeed a good girl. A very good girl," the Uchiha stated while he nodded his head. "She's beautiful and cheerful." Sasuke had to hold back his laughter once he saw his girlfriend had a frown on her cute face; she was utterly adorable at the moment. "However," he paused, taking the moment to lean in closer. "You're far more beautiful than she is and I prefer the shy and quiet type anyways, Hinata."

Just as Sasuke placed a kiss on her forehead, he was very much taken aback by the fact that she pushed him away. Never in his life did he think she would do that now that they were together; it made him worried. "What's wrong?" he asked exasperated, trying his best to hide his worry for the girl.

"You know… I don't m-mind you talking to other girls," she hesitated, moving away from him and crossing her arms. "B-But I d-do mind if you're k-kissing other girls," she stated with a small frown on her face as she looked into the Uchiha's eyes.

"Kissing oth- Since when have I kissed another girl?" he pondered in confusion, unsure of what she could possibly be talking about.

"And y-you s-still deny it!" she shouted quietly as she pouted, turning away from him.

The Uchiha male let out a sigh while he closed his eyes, willing himself to remember what had gone on throughout the day today. What did she mean about him kissing other girls? Why would he bother doing such a thing? And since when did- _Oh! She must be thinking about that accidental kiss event with Sakura,_ he grumbled mentally as he looked towards his girlfriend; he was going to have to explain this.

"Listen Hinata, that kiss with Sakura-"

"S-So you're admitting t-to k-kissing her!" Hinata accused him, standing up from her chair to look down at him in slight anger.

"Listen," Sasuke pleaded as he tried to pull her back down to her seat.

"No! I don't w-want to know! I m-might cry i-in front of you!" That being said, she covered her ears and closed her eyes in an attempt to keep herself from giving him her attention.

Somehow, this relationship wasn't going the way Sasuke wanted it to; and he wasn't going to let it get ruined over some lie that his girlfriend's friend had told her. So instead of just standing there at a loss of what to do, he approached the board with chalk in his hand as he began to doodle. If she wasn't going to listen to him verbally, he would just use a trick his brother taught him when he was younger.

Once the Hyuuga realized that her sensei was no longer near her, she allowed herself to peek through her dark lashes. In all honesty, she was expecting him to grab at her hands and try to make her listen to him, but he didn't do that. Did that mean that he really preferred Sakura over her? _No, no. Calm down,_ she scolded herself mentally. It took her a moment to realize that there were a few doodles and words on the board in various colors, her hands moving from over her ears to over her mouth in awe.

"Hinata, while I was walking down the hall, I was really busy looking at a picture of the two of us," the first sentence read, a blushing chibi Sasuke staring at his phone next to the words.

"I was so distracted by you in the picture that I dropped all the papers I was carrying," read the next, followed by a small drawing of herself acting cutely.

"Then Sakura showed up and helped me with them." A comically adorable chibi Sakura was located next to the words. "During that time, I bumped into her and ended up kissing her on the cheek. She immediately ran off so I couldn't explain to her what happened. It was just an accidental kiss and nothing more."

All the cute chibi drawings on the board made the Hyuuga girl smile at her boyfriend; she had no idea that he was such a talented artist! And of course, she didn't know he could be so sweet either; despite her childish behavior, he was willing to go the extra mile to show her he cared for her and only her. Giggles escaping her lips, the smile on Hinata's face as she continued to look at Sasuke.

"I'm s-sorry," she apologized, giggles still trickling out of her mouth.

"Stop laughing," he grimaced, sighing as he went back to sit at his desk. "If you had been willing to listen to me, I wouldn't have had to do those silly drawings."

"Had I been willing to listen, I would've never had the chance to see them," she stated in a light matter-of-fact tone while she walked up to him as she attempted to keep herself from giggling anymore. "Again, I'm sorry."

Tearing his gaze away from the assignments currently in front of him, the Uchiha gave her a knowing smirk. "Prove it. Prove to me that you really are sorry."

"H-How?" she asked innocently, her lavender-eyes blinking at him owlishly. "I c-can't draw."

"God damn it," he sighed, pulling her closer to him and placing a gentle kiss on her mouth. "So… where were we this morning?" Sasuke teased mischievously when he pulled away.

"W-Wait!" she shrieked, pulling away from him and looking at him in mild shock. "W-We're still in s-school!"

"The door's locked," the dark-eyed male shrugged.

"B-But," she shuttered out, looking at the clock on the wall. "There are still teachers in the s-school. We c-could get c-"

"Look, it's either we continue where we left off this morning or you strip for me," he cut her off, eyeing up her body with a pleased smirk on his face.

Eyes wide, Hinata was shocked to know that there were still so many things that she didn't know about her boyfriend. Sure, she knew that he could be quite aggressive and sexual, but what else was there? After a moment, she shook her head in response to his question. It was quite surprising for her to see that he started moving towards her after that; she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"So, which one are you going to pick?" he asked, mild curiosity on his face. "Make sure you make the right choice."

"None of t-them!" she shouted in defiance as she watched him, her heart pounding in her throat as he finally cornered her against the wall.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll help you choose," Sasuke smirked as he grabbed her wrists, pinning the above her head. "I suppose I would choose," he pondered mockingly as he slowly unbuttoned her uniform shirt with one hand. "The both of them." The raven-haired Uchiha managed to raise her legs and wrap them around his torso, giving him more access to the area between her thighs. His free hand lightly grazed over her inner thigh as it traveled upwards, a sense of pride and anticipation washing over him when he realized she was quite a bit moist in her private area.

"Hinata, I never knew you wer-"

"Sasuke, I never knew you could be so greedy," the lavender-eyed Hyuuga frowned a bit. "You're only allowed to choose one when you are given two choices."

A sound resembling a chuckle escaped from the Uchiha's smirking lips as he kissed her neck, sucking over a sensitive spot of hers before he led a trail of kisses down her collar bone. He was rewarded with a gasp from the sweet female as he moved his hand under her shirt and up her back, trying to unclasp her bra. Sasuke pressed his lips softly against Hinata's, silencing her. "Don't say anything," he ordered against her lips as he successfully managed to unclasp her bra.

Light moans escaped through Hinata's mouth as Sasuke played with her breasts. She really never expected to be doing this sort of thing with the school's hottest teacher. "S-Sasuke, are you s-sure about d-doing this here?" She panted; her face flushed a deep crimson. And to the lust-filled Uchiha, she was absolutely adorable and ever so innocent.

"Kakashi!"

The duo immediately stopped their actions at the shout, looking about for the source of the voice. Was that Anko? Quickly (but reluctantly) letting go of Hinata, the pale girl quickly adjusted her uniform as the male teacher watched her. He couldn't resist thinking about how sexy he thought she looked with the first two buttons of her uniform undone. He hated the fact that they had been interrupted (yet again).

Shaking his head, Sasuke turned towards the door and walked out. To his surprise, Anko was currently being pinned to the wall by Kakashi. The fact that he and his girlfriend were not the only ones doing such naughty activities in the school made him smirk. With that, he quickly turned his gaze away from the couple and walked back inside the classroom; however, he didn't go unnoticed.

"Sasuke! It's not what you think!" Anko shouted, chasing after him inside the classroom once she got free of the silver-haired male.

"I wasn't thinking anything," the Uchiha smirked to himself as he turned his attention to the Hyuuga female. "Anyways, Hinata… Let's continue this next time," he stated as he briskly packed up his stuff and walked towards the door. "Oh. And please make sure to choose correctly next time," he spoke over his shoulder as he walked out the room, leaving behind a blushing Hinata and a confused Anko.

"Hinata, what did he mean by that?" the older female asked curiously.

"N-Nothing. Just some things he s-set for me to a-answer," she stuttered, letting out a nervous laugh as she did so.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Proofread by Sionnielionx! Can't really think of any titles nowadays. Sorry about that! Hope you guys would like this chapter!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 12

"Yes," Sasuke sleepily mumbled an answer to Hinata's question, watching at her study her notes as he let out a yawn. Her exams were just three days away, meaning that he would soon be leaving her school and going back to college.

"Anyway," she started as she placed her pen down, turning her gaze from her notes to his dark eyes. "You will be leaving school in three days, right?" asked the Hyuuga girl.

"Yes."

"I remembered!" she smiled. "This is my last year at Konoha High. And after I get my exam results back, I'll join you in college!"

Nodding, the Uchiha gave her his trademark smirk as he watched her happy expression. "But first, you'll need to get excellent results to enter that college of mine. Think you can do it?"

"Why did you have to go to such a good college?" Hinata mildly whined, a sigh escaping her lips as she returned to her notes.

"Alright, are you done looking over your notes?" Once he received a nod from her, he took a glance at his watch before returning his gaze to her. "I'll give you twenty questions. And if you get any question wrong…" he trailed off, smirking at her with mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Y-Yes?" the lavender-eyed girl tentatively questioned while she narrowed her eyes at him. _What is he going to ask me to do this time?_ she asked herself.

A second later, Sasuke leaned in close to her ear. "For every question you get wrong, you'll have to strip off an article of clothing," he whispered seductively.

Eyes wide, Hinata stood up in a hurry and looked at him in embarrassment. "W-What kind of p-punishment is that?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll most likely try your best and get everything right," he stated calmly, pushing her notes back to her. "Here, I'm letting you study for ten more minutes. Make the most of it."

With a blush decorating her face, the Hyuuga nodded and began looking over her notes once again. Why did she have to ask _him_ for help? And what kind of punishment was that? But it was true what he said; with that kind of punishment, Hinata would definitely try her very best to get everything correct. But… what if she got one of them wrong?

"Wait a minute," she stated, getting up and running out of the room, only to head towards a closet in the hallway. Quickly, she pulled out her winter clothing from there along with a scarf. All this layered clothing would at least last her for about six questions. She couldn't possibly get nine out of the twenty questions wrong, right? After all, she had been studying for about two hours straight. It just wasn't possible, right?

Feeling a bit more confident, she waltzed right back into her room. "I'm done!"

"What's with the outfit? It's nearly Summer already!" Sasuke exclaimed in befuddlement as he watched her sit down beside him.

"I l-love wearing my winter c-clothing," she lamely explained, giving him a smile.

Shaking his head, the raven-haired male took Hinata's notes in his hands. "Let's begin. Question one, what are gametes?"

Realizing that she didn't know (or rather, didn't want to say) the answer, a blush covered Hinata's cheeks as she looked at him. "T-This isn't included."

"Well, you should know the answer since this seems to be the only thing that Kakashi-sensei teaches you guys," he finished, eyeing her clothing. "You better get it right, all-"

"Gametes are cells that specialize in sexual reproduction," she quickly answered, looking away in mild discomfort.

"What's it?"

At the question, Hinata turned to look at Sasuke in confusion. "What d-do you mean?"

"Explain it in detail, of course."

"B-But that isn't included in m-my notes and I'm not sure about it!" the Hyuuga female argued.

"Did the study guide say anything about gametogenesis not showing up on there?" he questioned flatly, raising a brow at her.

"N-No, but-"

"So you assume that it won't show up on the exam?" asked the Uchiha with a stern tone.

"No… Yes," she sighed in defeat.

"Please take off something off," he ordered politely, hiding the smirk he currently had.

With a frown on her face, Hinata removed her scarf. She had already gotten a question wrong and she only had eight more pieces of clothes on her. If Sasuke was going to continue giving her questions that her notes didn't include or she didn't remember covering in class, she would probably die.

"To finish off that question… Gametes contain half the maximum number of chromosomes of the species. And when united with another gamete, they give birth to a zygote with double the number of chromosomes found in the gamete cells," he explained thoroughly.

Shaking off the fact that she had already gotten a question wrong, she let her confidence build up with the hopes that she would get the next one right. "Next!"

.

.

Hinata tightened her grip on the pen in her hand as she let a frown take hold of her face, a frustrated sigh leaving her. She was only left with four more possibilities of getting questions wrong; all she had left was her shirt, shorts and undergarments. The sad part about it? She still had eight more questions to get through.

"So let's continue," Sasuke smirked at her. "What is dichogamy?"

"I know!" the Hyuuga girl cheered. "Dichogamy is the phenomenon of the maturation of the female reproductive structures of a plant in a different period in comparison to the maturation of the male reproductive structures," she answered confidently.

"Final answer?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes! My final answer!" she nodded, completely confident that it was right.

"Wrong," responded the Uchiha male in a cold tone.

"W-What?" stuttered out Hinata. Botany had always been her strongest subdiscipline when it came to biology, and yet… she had gotten it wrong? No, it couldn't be. She remembered everything in regards to botany, and she was certain that was correct this time around.

"You only get partial credit for giving that answer. So, it's still counted as wrong."

"B-But I'm sure it's c-correct!"

"Dichogamy prevents self-pollination and makes cross pollination almost obligatory. Therefore, it assists in an evolutionary strategy to promote genetic recombination," he clarified, letting out a sigh as he shook his head. "Hinata, you need to be more specific in your answers."

At this point, Hinata looked down at her clothes then at him, receiving a nod from him. "Yes, you know what to do by now," he drawled, smirking. "So, which one are you going to take off?"

"I got it h-half right!" she argued, a pout in place.

"No, you got it half wrong."

"Bu-"

"Take it off, or I will do it myself," he threatened, a wider smirk on his face.

Defeated, Hinata stood up and walked towards the door. Should she take off her shirt or her shorts? _Why did I even bother agreeing to this sort of game with him in the first place?_ she mentally whined.

"And where do you think you're going?" he called out curiously.

"To the b-bathroom?"

"No. You're taking it off _here_," the Uchiha smirked, making sure to put emphasis on the last word.

"But I only got it half w-wrong!"

"Fine, but you're still taking it off here," he compromised. "I'll close my eyes."

"No, you're get out the t-the room," she pouted in defiance, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll be opening my eyes in ten, nine, eight…" he turned around, continuing the count down.

"H-Hey! W-Wait!" she groaned, a silent sigh of defeat passing through her lips as she quickly took off her shorts in order to take off her panties. It was for the best; he wouldn't be able to see anything anyways. If she was to take off her bra, he would most likely be able to see everything from under her shirt. To top it off, she was wearing white. Who knows what he might do? For all she knew, he could spill water on her and say it was an accident!

"Two, one," he turned himself around to look at her. Hinata clearly caught the disappointment that flashed through his eyes when he saw that she was still dressed.

"You didn't take off anything," he stated, a slight whine lacing his voice as he looked at her.

"I did. It's j-just somewhere you c-can't see," she explained, striding towards her table and sitting down.

"Let's take a break," suggested the raven-haired male as he handed back the notes to Hinata. "You can study some more," he said with a ghost of a smile on his face before he turned back around, walking towards her bed and lying down.

"T-Thank you!" the Hyuuga girl smiled happily at him before she started reading her notes again. "Sasuke?" she called gently, looking at him with his eyes closed. _Did he fall asleep?_ she questioned internally as she smiled a little at the sight before her.

"What?" he answered with his eyes still closed.

"Do you have something you want to learn at all?" she asked while her gaze went back to her notes. "I m-mean, you're smart and good at everything."

Taking a moment to pause, a small smirk crawled its way across his mouth. "Yes, there's a particular thing that I want to learn."

"Well then, why don't you?" she asked curiously, a smile still on her face as she put her notes down and walked towards him.

Sasuke opened his eyes and watched her, a full-blown smirk plastered on his face. "That, Hinata, requires two people."

"What subject would need two people?" she questioned with a laugh, shaking her head at him.

"Sexual education," he answered as he grabbed the lavender-eyed girl's wrist and pulled her closer to him.

Hinata's eyes widened at his actions, resulting in her pushing herself away from him. Walking back to her table, she went back to reading her notes like nothing had ever happened. He was such a pervert. How the hell did she end up with him?

"Hinata!"

Hearing her name being called, she looked out the window and spotted Hanabi waving at her. "Hinata!" the younger Hyuuga called again as Hinata went towards her window on her roller chair and opened it. Quickly looking outside, she noticed that no one was out there other than Hanabi. Why was she alone?

"Hanabi, what are you doing alone outside?" she questioned with mild concern.

"I've got a parent-teacher meeting at my school! Since you're busy with your review and everything, Neji's going to go with me instead. I have to meet him over there," the younger girl stated with a smile. "Good luck with your review!" she wished loudly as she waved to her older sister and began walking off towards her school's direction.

At that instant, Hinata's eyes began to twitch a little. Just when Sasuke had said he wanted to learn something perverted, Hanabi decided to leave the house… Which meant that she was currently all alone in the house with her perverted sensei. And knowing how Hanabi and Neji would take quite a while, they wouldn't be coming back home until after dinnertime. They'd most likely get something to eat on their way back, so they wouldn't be back home for a long while.

"Hinata."

The blue-haired female tensed up a bit when she felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her waist. "Sasuke? I'm d-done with r-reviewing! You can t-test me now!"

"Nuh uh," he stated while shaking his head, turning her around with ease. At that moment, she sincerely hated roller chairs. Leaning in with a smirk, Sasuke gave her a soft kiss on her ear. "I suppose you took your panties off."

Hinata's face harshly reddened at the statement. But before she could stand up to get away, he had placed his lips on hers and she immediately changed her mind as she closed her eyes. Unlike a lot of their kisses, this one was gentle.

"Sasuke…" she moaned in a whisper as he pulled away from her lips went towards her neck. She could feel his sooth warm breath against her skin, making her shiver ever so slightly. Opening her eyes slowly, she let out a light giggle as he pressed his warm lips against her skin and began kissing her neck gently. The feeling left a soft warm tingle which was currently buzzing through her veins. She had no idea he was so good at this kind of thing. However, she mildly started to panic as his hand trailed to her shorts and he began to unbutton them; she wasn't wearing anything underneath them!

Just then, her phone began to ring. Of course, it didn't surprise her at all that Sasuke began swearing over it; something about how people kept interrupting them. "I'm sorry," she apologized to him as she grabbed her phone, turning the chair around. Looking at who it was, she quickly took a glance in the Uchiha's direction before she picked up the cal. "S-Sakura? Y-Yes, I'm reviewing right now," she continued on with the conversation as she looked away from Sasuke.

Groaning, the Uchiha began cursing her phone. _Something **always** happens whenever I'm having a moment with her_, he complained internally as he watched his girlfriend. A tinge of pink emerged from Sasuke's cheeks when he actually noticed how good of a figure she had. It was far too hard to resist now that he thought about it, so he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist yet again. Burying his face into her head in order to take in the scent of her lavender shampoo, he moved his hand into Hinata's unbuttoned shorts.

"Bioloooooooooogy!" she dragged the word, glancing at the raven-haired male as she stopped his hand and shook her head, signaling that she was still on the phone with Sakura.

With a smirk on his face, he leaned and whispered softly into her unoccupied ear. "It's okay. You can continue on talking to her."

Trying to hold onto her composure, Hinata struggled to keep a moan from leaving her mouth. Sasuke had somehow managed to do something whenever she was on the phone without fail. Every damn time. And right now, her composure was slowly falling through. "Y-Y-Yes, gametes are t-the cells specialized in s-sexual reproduction."

It was then that the Uchiha slipped a finger into her. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was actually enjoying what he was doing. Hinata quickly rested her head against her computer desk when she felt a great wave of pleasure course through her. What was he doing? Spotting a piece of paper by her head, she turned towards it and read the words in her sensei's scrawl. "I didn't expect you to be so wet," it read, making her blush profusely. Since when could he write with both hands?

A glance at her phone made the Hyuuga want to groan. She and Sakura had only been talking for a minute and seven seconds, and she was well aware that her pink-haired friend wouldn't end the call so quickly. Especially since she was currently talking about the new make-up she bought along with her crush, Sasuke.

Moving the phone away from her, Hinata let out a soft moan. She couldn't hold it in anymore since the dark-eyed male was moving his fingers in and out of her right now. When she turned to face him, she was met with his passionate kiss. Without warning, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and started rubbing hers with his own. A moan reverberated from the lavender-eyed girl as Sasuke swirled his tongue around hers,

Not even giving it another thought, she ended the call and started kissing him back with fervor. At the moment, her logical side wanted so very damn badly to stop but the other side of her seemed to be taking over the controls to her body. Slowly, he removed the offending shirt that was shielding her skin from his dark eyes, leaving her only with her bra and shorts.

Hinata gasped a little in surprise into the kiss as Sasuke began playing with her breasts through the fabric of her bra. "Sasuke…" she moaned out lowly, pulling away and looking at him. _Am I going to lose my virginity today?_ She wondered to herself.

A smirk was on the Uchiha's face as he picked her up in bridal fashion and placed her gentle on the bed. To him, she was drop-dead sexy and wonderfully innocent at that moment, he just couldn't resist. Caressing her cheeks, he leaned in to kiss her. And just when their lips were only a centimeter apart, her phone rang again.

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief, only to see her apologetic face as she pushed him away and walked towards her phone. Sighing, he laid down on the bed and resigned himself to star at the ceiling. _Why the hell was the phone even created?_ he growled mentally as he sat up. He was currently have difficulties suppressing a growing need hidden away by his pants and he so very much wanted to have some fun with his girlfriend right now.

"W-What?" she exclaimed suddenly, panic slightly lacing her voice. "I m-mean, o-okay!" corrected Hinata as she nodded her head, ending the call immediately.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

"N-Neji and Hanabi are coming home! They're n-nearly here! I n-need to clear t-this place up!" she freaked while she looked around her room. It was currently a mess with her notes, clothes and panties all over the floor. If Hanabi entered her room, what the hell would she do? Would Hanabi tell Neji?

With a groan, Sasuke began helping his girlfriend clear her room. They had been so close to doing it. So damn close. But no, they had to get interrupted _again._ Seriously, fuck the phone and the damn phone calls. Weren't they supposed to be back later anyways?

"Why are they back so early?" he questioned.

"T-the meeting was canceled so they had to c-come bac-" Hinata stopped mid-sentence. "T-The door just opened, r-right?"

Shrugging, Sasuke sat back down on her bed. How was he supposed to cool down now? He was still all hot and bothered. Sighing, he watched the Hyuuga girl run around in a panic as she threw all the clothing on that floor into her wardrobe. Smirking to himself, he called out to her. "Hinata."

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered out as she turned to face him.

"You do know that your shorts are stained from how wet you were, right?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she rushed to lock the door to her bedroom, only to unlock it a moment later. Glancing at his direction, she locked the door yet again. What the hell was she doing?

"Why are you playing with the lock?"

"I n-need to c-c-change. But if I were to lock it, they would wonder w-why I would l-lock myself in my r-rom with my t-teacher," she explained anxiously.

Not skipping a beat, Sasuke stood up and exited her room. Just as he closed the door and turned around, he found the younger Hyuuga female in front of him.

"How's the review going?" she asked with a smile, trying to push passed him and rush into her room.

"Not now," he instructed Hanabi with a slight smile as he patted her head. "She's looking over some stuff."

"Hanabi," Hinata called out, a smile on her face while she walked out of her room. "S-Sasuke-sensei, I'm done," she informed with a blush.

"Did you cook dinner?" Hanabi asked as she bounced up a bit.

"Oh, y-yes! Dinner!" she shouted as she rushed back into her room.

"She's always so forgetful," the younger girl shook her head and sighed, returning back to her room and leaving the Uchiha by himself outside of Hinata's bedroom.

"W-Where's Hanabi?" the lavender-eyed female panted as she came out of her room.

"Back in her room," Sasuke stated dully.

"D-Do you want to s-stay for dinner?" she asked, an innocent smile decorating her face.

"It's okay. There's dinner back at my house," he said while he looked at his phone, a smirk emerging on his face. "I'll be heading off now," he informed her as he entered her room to collect his stuff. "Anyways, good luck with your review." And to add to that luck, he leaned in quickly and gave her a peck on the forehead.

Blushing, Hinata nodded her head. A sigh left her as she closed the door behind the Uchiha. It seems like whenever they were about to do _it_, her phone rang.


	13. I love you

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Proofread by Sionnielionx! Been really busy nowadays! Anyway,_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

I love you

"Understood!" chimed Hinata with a smile on her face as she continued on with her notes.

The Uchiha didn't bother hiding the fact that he was eyeing up the Hyuuga's body as he had an ever-growing smirk on his face. She was currently wearing a lemonade-colored sundress that hugged her curves along with a light pale-pink blazer that she had open at the moment. To his knowledge, she didn't usually wear dresses. But he supposed that she had been doing so more often now because of the fact that they were seeing each other. Perhaps it was to be more feminine… Or was it to give him easier access to where he wanted to go?

"I'll be taking a shower," he announced as he stole a glance in her direction before entering the bathroom.

Hinata nodded her head, taking notice of everything in Sasuke's large bedroom. If she thought about it, his bedroom was probably larger than her living room. And she had absolutely no clue that he was so wealthy; he lived in a mansion for crying out loud! She had always thought that perhaps he lived in a normal apartment with some family or something along those lines.

Not too long ago, she had just been getting home from school where she thought she'd continue reviewing for the exams coming up when he suddenly called her. "Hinata, I'll pick you up in ten minutes. We're going to my house," he quickly informed her and then ended the call, leaving a very confused Hyuuga girl on the other end. Why was he going to bring her to his house for? Was it because he wanted her to meet his parents or something? Gasping a bit at the thought, she quickly stood up and looked at her attire. Good thing she was wearing a dress today; at least she looked somewhat presentable in it.

Looking around his room yet again, Hinata walked towards one corner of it and started walking one foot in front of the other, measuring the size of the room. Besides, she needed a break from all that studying. As she walked, the incident of what they did back at her house when Sasuke was helping her study flashed through her mind, causing her to stop and blush at the memory. They had been so close to doing the dirty deed, but her phone had to ring and disrupt them.

The blue-haired girl shook her head. Why was she thinking about that? "Where was I? Oh right… 46," she continued with her counting as she went along. "47, 48, 4-" started, only to be interrupted by the door opening.

Looking towards her right, Hinata could've sworn that she would be having a nosebleed right now if she had any less self-control. Her boyfriend was currently naked with his chest directly in front of her, causing her to blush profusely as she looked up at him. His wet hair clung to his face as the water trickled down to his bare chest. To her, the way he looked right now was, in a word, hot.

"S-Sasuke!" she stuttered in embarrassment as she turned her gaze away from him.

Tilting up her chin, the Uchiha looked down at her with a smirk adorning his features. "Enjoying the show, are we?"

In an attempt to distract herself, Hinata moved away from him and turned around the continue counting. "4-49, 50, 51… 5-52 and 53!" she stopped at her starting point, eyes wide. It took 53 of her feet to go around the whole room?

"S-Sauke, your r-room is really b-" she started, stopping midsentence to cover her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. The raven-haired male was currently sitting on his king-sized bed and while he had managed to have to decency to put on pants, the pants button was undone and gave a clear view of his navy blue boxers. And because she needed to calm down, Hinata exhaled and inhaled deeply. She wouldn't let him see her in such a way.

Walking quickly back to the table, the Hyuuga sat down and returned to her notes. Taking a quick glance over all the tiny neatly written words, she let out a mild sigh of annoyance. Nothing was sticking and she needed to focus.

"Hinata, need any help?" asked Sasuke as he waltzed up to her side, looking over her shoulder.

Shaking her head and sitting straight up, she couldn't help but feel nervous now. "N-No! N-Nothing yet!" she stammered. He was still very much half-naked at the top and it was unnerving to her. Was he not wearing a shirt for a purpose? "S-Sasuke, would you m-mind putting o-on s-some clothes?" she requested, red staining her cheeks as she looked down at her notes.

"Why?" he asked listlessly as he looked through her notes.

"I mean, w-would it b-be better to w-wear some clothes? E-Especially when t-there's someone around, a f-female around," she reasoned with a frown marring her face as she kept her gaze downwards.

"Oh, so are you trying to say that I'm too hot for you?" he questioned playfully with a smirk.

"N-No," she stuttered without skipping a beat.

Spinning the chair around to get a better look at Hinata, he leaned into her as his hot breath teased the skin of her neck. "Are you sure?" he teased as he felt her shiver a bit while she attempted to push him away lightly. "You like it, don't you, Hinata?"

"S-Sauke, the e-ecams are coming up in t-two days," she remarked as she managed to push him back a little with a smile.

"Hinata, you still have other subjects. You seem to be only focusing on Biology and Neuroscience."

"'C-Cause I r-really want to do well on t-those," she explained, a smile still on her face as a light laugh passe her lips. "I w-want to impress you for o-once!"

Shaking his head at her cuteness, Sasuke's dark eyes burrowed into the Hyuuga's lavender ones when their gazes met. "You should take a break. Trust me, you'll do fine. You've been focusing most of your attention on the subject for more than three days. And if I have to guess, I'd say you've studying about… what, seven hours a day?"

"It's o-okay, just t-two more days to go!"

"Take a break. Now," he declared with a strict tone as he took her notes away from. "And a few moments ago, you were saying that you want to impress me for the first time," he recalled as he smirked at her. "There's quite a few ways to go about impressing me, babe," mused the Uchiha as he pulled off her pink blazer and brought her close to his face. "And here's one: say you love me."

At the moment, the Hyuuga girl let out a light giggle and her face turned to a light red hue.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked in bewilderment as he watched her.

"S-Saying "I love you?"" she asked between laughs. "I thought you would've s-said something d-different!"

"Well, you haven't bothered to say those three little words while we've been together," he shrugged, letting go of her and preparing to move away when he was caught off-guard by Hinata's actions. Though she was severely blushing, she had stood up and placed her arms around her neck. The thing that threw him through a loop was that she actually leaned in slowly and initiated a kiss. A kiss which turned from soft and innocent to rough and passionate in record time, only to end when she pulled away from him and stared up at him.

"S-Sasuke, I… I have to get back to studying," she said with a playful smile on her face, letting her arms fall away as she let him go.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Sasuke growled.

Turning around to glance at him, she gave him one of her gentle smiles before she returned to studying her books. She wasn't going to let herself get distracted; she needed to study.

"Hinata," the dark-eye male called as he walked towards her, hugging her from behind like usual. "I want to hear those three little words from you… Now."

"S-Sasuke, I n-need to focus!" she groaned, turning the roller chair around to look at him. Not a second later, Hinata realized how much of a mistake that was.

Pulling the lavender-eyed girl up and pushing her against the wall, a smirk played at Sasuke's lips as he pulled her blazer away from her with ease. "I want to hear you say it," he said while he toyed with the sensitive spot on her neck using the tip of his tongue and used his hands to slide the straps of her sundress down her shoulders.

"Sasuke," moaned out the Hyuuga, horribly arousing him. Very bad thing.

"Hinata, I want to hear them," requested the Uchiha again with a lustful undertone. However, he knew she wasn;t going to say it when he saw that she was looking away from him and blushing furiously. As he frowned a little, he managed to pin bother of her hands above her head with one hand while his other traveled up her thigh towards her womanhood. "You better say it," he warned lightly as he started rubbing his fingers against the cloth of her underwear, a smirk adorning his pale face.

Biting down on her lips to keep herself from moaning loudly, Hinata couldn't help but let out a little noise. "I… I need to study!"

"Hinata, you know which words I mean when I say "those three little words.""

When blue-haired girl felt him slip his hand into her undergarment and start fingering her, her lavender eyes widened. Her phone was on silent this time around, so there wouldn't be any sort of disruption on her end. However, she didn't exactly know how she felt about this. Should she be happy about it or upset? However, her train of thought was cut short when Sasuke dipped one of his fingers into her folds and began massaging her nipple through the fabric with the hand that had been restraining her wrists, the sensations making her gasp. "Sasuke."

The Hyuuga was well aware of the fact that his patience was wearing thing judging by the fact that he removed her bra impatiently with one hand while he licked at her collar bone erotically. And then there was the fact that he started increasing the speed of his finger that was going in and out of her, making her head spin. Panting heavily, she grabbed onto the hand that was currently busy in between her legs. "Sasuke, s-stop."

However, instead of listening to her, the Uchiha added another finger inside of her, causing Hinata to grab onto his shirt as a shuddering moan left her lips. "I won't stop until you say it."

"S-Sasuke… I c-can't," she panted out.

"Say it now."

She hesitated while he continued on with his ministrations. Hinata knew that she was going to release at any moment now. If she were to say those three words to him, he would stop everything and she was afraid that she would want more. A furious blush decorated her cheeks at how perverted and dirty she was becoming in thought. It wasn't her fault; it all her boyfriend's fault. He had been the one to teach her all those perverted things after all!

After a few moments, she finally released. Marking the very first time he had ever done this to her. Panting, the lavender-eye girl rested her head against her for a moment before she looked up at him with an ever present blush. "I l-love you," she managed to stutter out before she turned her gaze away from him.

"I love you too," he smirked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

"Hinata, Sasuke-sensei will be leaving tomorrow," reminded Tenten as she stopped what she was doing to look at her Hyuuga friend. "And I heard that Sakura is going to confess to him too."

Looking up slowly at the brunette, Hinata warily smiled at her. "What a-about Ino?"

"I heard she's got a new target in mind," Temari announced, nodding her head at the thought. "A new transfer student named Sai."

"T-That's good to hear," Hinata smiled at the thought while she returned back to her food.

"But Hinata, didn't you hear what I just said? Sakura's confessing to him tomorrow," Tenten spoke cautiously.

Letting out a soft sigh as she nodded her head, she was mentally cowering at the thought. So what if she had heard what Tenten had said? What could she possibly do about it? She couldn't do anything in order for Sakura to not be so upset with her if she were to find out.

"So that's it? That's your reaction?" the brunette asked puzzled.

"I c-can't do anything a-about it anyways," sighed the Hyuuga. "I m-mean, I can't stop S-Sakura."

"True," Tenten hummed out, glancing at Temari for a moment before continuing on. "So, Sasuke-sensei will just… reject her, right?"

"Ano… I'm n-not sure…"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

A smile lit up on Hinata's face as she watched her boyfriend sleep peacefully at his desk. He must have been really tired from staying up late every night to help her out; she was really lucky to have him as her boyfriend. Despite the many times she managed to hurt him in some way over and over again, he never seemed to let her go or give up on her. Though, he had touched her inappropriately a countless amount of times.

_Sakura is going to confess to him tomorrow_, she thought glumly as she let out a sigh. How was he going to react towards the pink-haired girl's confession? She really didn't want to see Sakura crying if he rejected her. However, she definitely didn't want to see Sasuke and Sakura making out either. She loved him, after all, and couldn't afford to lose him.

_Will he accept her because she's more open and adventurous than I am? _she worriedly thought, dismissing the idea quickly as she returned her attention to the sleeping Uchiha. He wasn't her property or anything. She might as well let him go since he didn't exactly belong to her. Leaning in slowly, she gave him a kiss on the forehead before she stood up and began packing up her stuff before she set an alarm on his phone to wake him.

When she was finished, she let out another sigh. "Sleep well," she murmured while she walked towards the door.

"Hinata," the familiar deep voice called her, causing her to stop instantly. Wasn't he asleep?

"Yes?" she answered quietly as she turned around to face him.

"What were you thinking about just now?" the dark-eyed male asked bluntly as he sat up straight.

To say that his question shocked her was an understatement. Did he just read her mind or something? Was she really that easy to read? Shaking her head, she immediately put on a smile as she tried to quell the panic she was feeling. "Nothing much. J-Just tomorrow's paper."

"Really? Or were you thinking about how I'm going to react to Sakura's confession?"

_Did he just read my freaking mind?_ she questioned herself mentally as she turned around, her back towards him. Taking in a deep breath, she placed her hand on the doorknob. "N-No. It's nothing. I w-was really j-just thinking of w-what question would c-come out on tomorrow's p-paper."

Just as she finished her lie, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist as she sighed. What if he accepted Sakura's confession tomorrow?

"S-Sasuke, I n-need to get back home a-and continue r-reviewing," she stated listlessly as she pulled out of his arm's reach and put on a tiny smile for him. "Rest well."

"Hinata, I'll be leaving tomorrow and there's going to be a lesser chance of me being able to spend time with you. Right when I return back to college, I'm going to be very busy," he informed her as his dark gaze rested on her small frame.

Realizing that what he said was true, Hinata looked towards the ground. Yes, there would definitely be less time for the both of them. Smiling a little out of sadness and worry, she lifted her head and looked him as she nodded. "Sasuke, I'm a-afraid that I'll l-lose you," the girl confessed. "I r-really do."

"Hinata, stop being such an idiot," he groaned mildly as he leaned in and kissed her cheeks.

"Sakura t-told me that she'll be c-confessing to you tomorrow," she sighed, hugging him. "I'm not s-sure what you're going to say," she admitted as she pulled away a bit from the embrace to face him. She really couldn't bear to lose him. As much as she didn't want to admit it before, he was someone she loved deeply. And if he was gone… she might start thinking of committing suicide and that thought alone started making her freak out. Shaking those dreadful thoughts away, she took a deep breath and plucked up all her courage. "Sasuke, let's have sex," she declared firmly.

The world stopped for a few seconds at that very moment for Sasuke. He had dropped the pen that he had been holding as he gaped at the Hyuuge girl in utter disbelief. What did his innocent girlfriend just say? "W-What?" he stuttered out in shock.

"I-Is that a n-no?" she asked with teary eyes.

It had taken a hell of a lot of her courage to say those words and the Uchiha knew it. And if he rejected her right now, she would definitely break down into tears. He knew for a fact that he wanted to do it with her too, but what's with her suddenly asking him to do that thing with her? She was only an innocent sixteen-year-old.

"I didn't say that! But," he sighed, looking at her. "I won't hold back," he warned her as he pushed her small frame against the wall. Pinning her hands above her head with his, he kissed her deeply as their tongues met. At the moment, he was still very much confused why she suddenly wanted to do this with him.

"S-Sasuke…" she called breathily as he pulled away from her lips. "I love you."

Kissing her forehead tenderly, he moved one of his hands up her skirt and into her underwear as he started rubbing her folds. Suddenly, it occurred to him that she seemed to be getting wetter and wetter with each time he did that to her.

"Hinata, have you ever played with yourself?" he asked jeeringly as he smirked at her, receiving a bright red blush from the blue-haired female.

"What's w-with t-that q-question?" she shouted out of embarrassment.

"Lower your volume. Even though the door is locked, they can still hear you from the outside."

Covering her mouth, Hinata couldn't help but glare at him; or at least, glare in her terms. What kind of question was that? "No, I've never done that!" she whispered in fury.

"But you get wet so easily," he grinned at her as he teased her by dipping his finger into her.

"Sasuke, s-stop saying t-those things to me," she blushed even more.

With the smirk never leaving his face, Sasuke stopped his movements which made his innocent girlfriend look at him with pleading lustful eyes. "Beg for it," he said as he kissed her. "Beg for me to continue."

The Hyuuga's eyes widened at the statement. How in the hell did she end up with such a perverted guy? "S-Sasuke, p-please," she begged. She really had no choice but to beg. As much as she hated to admit it , she was so hot and bothered that she really needed him to continue. Again, the logical side of her wasn't really functioning.

And just as he said, the Uchiha started moving his finger again. This time, however, the pace was painstakingly slow. "It's quite a shocking thing to see that you would actually sat it," he spoke softly as he started to increase the speed.

At the escalating pace, Hinata had to bite down on her bottom lip to suppress a moan from coming out of her mouth. "S-Sasuke," she called, moaning softly. "W-Would you a-accept S-Sakura b-because s-she's m-more o-open and d-daring in c-comparison t-to me?"

To silence her troublesome thoughts, the raven-haired male kissed her softly for a moment before he pulled away. "Stop being an idiot. I wouldn't do that."

After a few more moments of Sasuke's attention, Hinata released with a shuddering moan that was muffled by the Uchiha's own lips. He was all too aware of the fact that she was going to be loud and they couldn't risk it. If he hadn't silenced her, people walking by the classroom would probably suspect that something was wrong.

"You came so much," he whispered as he pulled out his hand from between her legs, licking the juices off his thumb.

"S-Stop!" she piped up as she took hold of his hand, cleaning off the fluid with her shirt.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he pulled her towards his desk, laying her down and pulling off her shirt. Upon seeing her bra, he took a moment to marvel at the beautiful curves she possessed. "Hinata, I love you," he spoke gentlely as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"I lo-"

However, her response was quickly interrupted. And to her credit, it wasn't her phone's fault for ringing; in fact, it was an announcement coming from the intercom. However, that didn't keep Sasuke's eye from twitching a bit as he pushed himself off of the Hyuuga.

"Please excuse the interruption. This is an announcement for Mr. Uchiha. You are late for the meeting. Please make your way to the conference room as soon as possible," rang the monotonous voice before the announcement ended with a beep.

"They're l-looking for you," his girlfriend chirped while she sat up to look at him.

Looking at his watch, Sasuke let out a sigh as he returned his attention back to the lavender-eyed female. "Well, I've got to go now and the school's about to close."

Nodding her head, Hinata slid off the desk and packed up her stuff. When she was ready, she started heading towards the door. However, she stopped to turn to look at the raven-haired teacher. "Sasuke," she called with a smile on her face. "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Mini test are finally over! But there big tests are coming up soon ._. This chapter is RATED M. You're warned. Proofread by Sionnielionx and she did an great job. Anyway,_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 14

"Sakura, why the hell do all the girls have to wear _this_?" Temari growled out, putting emphasis as she pointed towards her maid uniform.

"Well, Ino got permission from Jiraiya-sensei to put these on. After all, it's Sasuke-sensei's last day here," the pink-haired girl informed, letting out a soft sigh.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" the sandy blonde cursed, folding her arms across her chest as she stared at Sakura. "I'm not surprised at all that he approved such a thing."

Trying to divert attention from the maid uniforms, Tenten let out a small groan. "So Sakura, how are you going to confess to Uchiha-sensei?"

"You'll see later!" Sasuke cheered as she turned to look at Hinata who was currently walking out of the washroom.

"Hinata, I didn't know this kinda stuff suited you so well!" Ino laughed as she lifted the dark-haired girl's skirt.

"I-Ino!" cried out Hinata in surprise as she pulled the fabric back down, attempting to pull the skirt lower to cover herself. "Sakura, d-don't you think this s-skirt is a tad bit s-short?"

"Hinata, look at Sakura's before you say anything about your skirt being short," Tenten sighed.

"Ha! At least it's better than Karin's," Sakura scoffed, rolling her eyes at the redhead's name. "I heard that she's confessing too."

"K-Karin too?" Hinata stuttered out curiously.

"Yup. But I know that Sasuke-kun will definitely choose me over her!" Sakura squealed excitedly as she looked at herself in a compact mirror. "I wonder if he'll get aroused by seeing me in this outfit?" she wondered giddily, a laugh of delight escaping her lips.

"Sakura!" Tenten shouted scathingly, smacking the back of the pink-haired girl's head. "I bet Uchiha-sensei would probably get an erection from seeing Hinata in her outfit," Tenten smirked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Shut up, Tenten," Sakura scolded the brunette, punching her lightly on her shoulder.

"Sakura, look!" Temari elbowed the green-eyed female, signaling her to look toward Karin who was currently walking in their direction. Just like the rest of the girls, the redhead was wearing a maid uniform. However, when compared to the rest, Karin's was definitely more… risqué. Her thighs were completely exposed and if the skirt was just a tiny bit shorter, her ass would be hanging out for the entire world to see.

"Slut," Sakura spat scathingly at Karin as she walked past the group, making the redhead pause.

"What did you say?" Karin growled out, glaring harshly at the pink-haired female.

"Sakura! We've got lots of things to get done!" Tenten interrupted quickly in hopes of avoiding a scuffle between the two girls, her and Temari latching onto Sakura's arms and dragging her away while leaving the blue-haired Hyuuga behind. Hinata quickly followed after them, stealing a glance at Karin before she did so. _Will Sasuke…?_ She immediately shook her head to chase the thoughts away, smiling a bit at herself. How could she possibly think of him in such a way?

"Seriously? Why did you guys drag me away! I could've taken her!" Sakura screeched at the brunette and dirty blonde girls, a frown marring her face as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"It w-would be better n-not to quarrel. A-After all, today is Sasuke-sensei's last day," the lavender-eyed girl chirped with a smile on her face as she finally caught up with them.

"Hmph! If that Karin thinks that she's going to win over Sasuke-kun's heart just because she's wearing something so slutty, she better think again," the green-eyed female vowed with a shake of her head, checking herself through a compact mirror yet again. "Pathetic," she spat.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked gently as she looked towards her pink-haired friend.

"Well, we _are_ going to be together after today," Sakura beamed, blushing a little and bouncing happily at the thought. "It'll be good to call him that!"

With a roll of her eyes, Temari had to resist the smirk that was tugging at her lips. "Sakura, have you ever thought that he might actually rej-"

"Temari," the pink-haired girl interrupted snappishly, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head. "That'll never happen. And even if there is a chance he'll reject me, I bet it's only a one percent chance of that happening," she smiled smugly.

"You never know, Sakura. Sasuke-sensei might already have a girlfriend out there!" Tenten warned, taking a minute glimpse in HInata's direction.

"Who knows and who cares?" Sakura shrugged, adjusting her maid uniform to display more of her assets. "If he does have one, I'll just snatch him back from her."

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Yawning a little, Sasuke slowly made his way towards his girlfriend's class. Today was his last day covering for Kakashi and such, so his mind was circling around the thought of what she would do for him today. He'd be returning to college tomorrow which meant that his time with Hinata would prove to be nearly nonexistent. And within these past few days, they had come very close to doing the dirty deed but were somehow always interrupted by something. Today, however, was going to be a different story; today he was finally going to have sex with his girlfriend.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, the raven-haired male twisted it and pushed opened the door. To his surprise, there were a few loud pops that were then followed by confetti and streamers going all over the place. His students looked at his bewildered expression and the confetti that was caught in his dark locks for a few seconds before they all burst in laughter. Shaking his head, the little party decorations danced to the floor. _They are **so** going to clean this mess up_, he mentally noted.

"Sasuke!" cried the blonde loudmouth as he placed an arm around the Uchiha's shoulders, catching Sasuke off-guard.

"Who gave you permission to call me that?" Sasuke asked with a brow raised in Naruto's direction as he walked towards his desk.

"It's your last day," Naruto shrugged, steering his sensei away from the desk at the front to the girls in the class. "So! Which one of these lovely ladies has caught your eye?" the blonde smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the Uchiha.

To say that Sasuke was left dumbfounded was a bit of an understatement. All the girls were in maid uniforms. Even Tenten and Temari were wearing ones, which meant… _Hinata's probably wearing one right now too_, he concluded as he looked about the classroom in search of the lavender-eyed Hyuuga, only to find that she was nowhere to be seen. "Did you guys get permission for doing all of this?" he bluntly asked in a monotonous tone.

"We got it from Jiraiya-sensei!" Kiba cheered, his fellow classmates agreeing as they commenced with the partying. The continuous noise of the party poppers filled the room along with chatter and other things, all of which Sasuke tuned out as he sat down and observed everyone. The students were definitely using this whole "throwing a farewell party" excuse in order to skip out on lessons and such.

"Sasuke-sensei," Sakura called as she came up to him with a cute smile on her face, briefly gaining his attention. "Would you like some cake?" she asked as she sat down right beside him.

"Thanks Sakura, but no thanks," he responded in a clipped tone as he turned away from her. Was she going to confess to him now of all times? How the hell was he going to be able to reject without looking like a complete asshole in front of a big crowd of people? _What do you care? They're just **your** students,_ a voice nagged him mentally.

"Actually," Sakura started with a smile on her face as she gazed at him, only to be interrupted by the appearance of Tenten.

"Sakura!" the brunette called, rushing over and hugging the pink-haired student. "Where's Hinata?"

Sasuke took advantage of this opportunity and quickly stood up, leaving the classroom. The students really weren't having this celebration for him; rather, they were celebrating just to enjoy themselves. Sighing, he slowly made his way over to the mens' washroom. And now that he thought about it… _Where's my girlfriend?_

"Sasuke-sensei" a seductive voice rang, making the Uchiha male shiver ever so slightly. Not even having a chance to turn around, he felt an arm slither around his waist and a body being pressed to his back in a tight embrace. Knowing that Hinata wouldn't do such a thing, he peered over his shoulder and let out an audible sigh. "Karin, you shouldn't be doing this," he remarked monotonously.

"Sasuke-sensei!" she cooed as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned in, kissing his ear. The male's immediate reaction was to step forward so he was out of her grasp and turned to look at her. A groan of annoyance passed through his lips when she went back to hugging him tightly and rested her head against his chest. Placing both of his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her away from him a bit. "Karin, enough," he said sternly.

Not accepting his words, the redhead pouted cutely at him and pushed him up against the lockers. Sasuke, in turn, didn't do anything at all and just stared at her emotionlessly. As much as he wanted to fight back, he wouldn't dare do such a thing. There was a high possibility of hurting the female if he did.

Karin leaned in slowly, their faces only centimeters apart. "Sasuke-sensei," she breathed longingly as she placed her hands on his toned chest, slowly guiding her hands downwards. "I love you," she whispered. Her next action didn't shock Sasuke in the least bit: she was kissing him. For a moment, he closed his eyes and pretended that it was his innocent girlfriend doing such a thing rather than the redhead; gods, how he wished it was Hinata.

After a moment, Karin pulled away from his lips, not giving him a chance to push her away. "Did you like it?" she questioned seductively as she slid her hand further downwards.

"Kar-" the Uchiha began, only to be cut off by a gasp.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Adjusting her hair to ensure that not a single strand was out of place, Hinata entered the classroom. Only a second passed by when Naruto called out to her, causing her to smile in her friends' direction as she looked around the room for her sensei. He did have the main spotlight for today's events after all. "Where's Sasuke-sensei?" the lavender-eyed girl asked when she couldn't find the raven-haired male anywhere.

"I'm not sure," Sakura sighed, a pout decorating her lips. "I was this close to confessing to him too!"

"Maybe it's a sign from Fate that you two aren't meant to be together," Tenten chimed in, sharing a knowing look with Temari.

"Tenten, you got to stop discouraging me," Sakura growled, glaring at the brunette. "Besides! You're the one who interrupted me!"

The two girls began to bicker, gaining a collective sigh from the trio. "He just went out. Probably to the washroom," Naruto piped up, deviating the attention from the two girls and gaining a smile from the Hyuuga before she trailed off.

Walking around the classroom for a few minutes and mildly socializing to prevent any suspicion, Hinata walked out of the classroom and made sure to close the door behind her as she then proceeded to the washroom on the second floor; it was the closest one in service after all. During her walk, the Hyuuga couldn't help but skip a little and giggle to herself as she imagined her boyfriend's face upon seeing her dressed in her maid uniform. _I wonder if he'll be shocked_? she questioned herself mentally, breaking out of her thoughts and coming to a complete halt upon hearing Karin's voice.

"You like it?" the redhead drawled flirtatiously in a tone Hinata knew she would never be able to mimic.

The blue-haired girl shook her head then. Doing something like that in school… That was just unacceptable. However, a blush stained her cheeks at the irony that she thought doing such things in school were wrong when she had already done some pretty bad things with her sensei.

Turning and taking a brief glance at Karin, Hinata had every intention to ignore what she was doing and just make her way straight towards the washroom. She didn't, however, expect that the person Karin was doing things with was actually her boyfriend. A gasp flew out of her mouth without so much as a thought, causing the duo to turn their attention towards her.

"What do you want, science freak?" Karin spat venomously as she rolled her eyes at the Hyuuga.

Hinata, however, ignored this completely and kept on looking at the Uchiha with narrowed eyes. How? How could he possibly do this to her? Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she lowered her head to hide her eyes away from the two. Though, there was still a part of her that was very much looking forward to his reaction in her maid uniform. "S-Sorry," she stuttered out her apology before she ran up the stairs.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

The tears she was so desperately trying to keep from escaping fell down her cheeks unknowingly as she continued to run until she reached the rooftop. _"You like it?"_Karin's voice rang in her mind, replaying the scene over and over again. Leaning against the wall, Hinata slid down and hugged her knees close to her chest as hundreds of questions flooded her mind. What had Karin done to Sasuke? Did he actually like it? More importantly, why hadn't he moved away from her when she was doing such… things to him?

"Hinata," a baritone voice called out to her. She didn't even bother to look up at the owner of the voice; she knew who it was. She knew he would be looking around for her and she had already expected him to come to the rooftop to look for her. She brushed away the tears she had using her arm, obviously not wanting him to see how pathetic she was.

"Hinata," Sasuke called again.

"W-What do you want?" she asked meekly, still refusing to look up.

"I know what you're thinking, but that's not what happened," he explained coolly.

For a moment, Hinata didn't understand what he was talking about until realization hit her. She immediately stood up and walked right passed him, making her way towards the door only to be stopped by him grabbing her wrist. A sigh leaving her lips, she shook his hand off and exited the rooftop.

While her mind was fluttering with thoughts, the blue-haired Hyuuga slowly made her way back to the classroom. Once she was outside the door, she took a deep breath and put on her usual smile before going inside. It didn't take long for her to be noticed.

"Hinata, where'd you go?" Tenten asked her curiously as she stared at her friend, focusing on the girl's slightly red eyes. "Were you just crying?"

At the question, Hinata only shook her head and let out a laugh. "Why would I be crying?" she countered with a smile.

"Okay…?" the brunette looked at her questioningly, not sure what to make of her friend's behavior.

"Really, I'm fine!" the pale-eyed girl cheered a little before joining her classmates, only to be pushed lightly out of way by Sakura who was currently racing to the door, Hinata's gaze following her friend.

"Sasuke-sensei!" the pink-haired girl shouted, clinging onto his arm. Hinata then turned around immediately in order to avoid contact with the brooding male and went to sit with her friends.

"Has S-Sakura c-confessed to Sasuke-sensei yet?" she stuttered out.

"Not yet. She almost did though," Temari stated flatly as she stretched, only to scowl as she tugged onto her maid costume. "Seriously, I'm really sick of this damn uniform," she exasperatingly sighed.

"Temari, it l-looks good on you. I believe Shikamaru will l-like it," the Hyuuga giggled.

"Hinata, you need to stop mocking me," the sandy blonde replied indignantly with a blush on her face.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

While exiting the ladies' room, Hinata sighed. Taking a brief moment to look around, she settled her eyes on her watch as she began to walk and her mind began to wander. Gods, did she miss Sasuke right now.

"Sasuke-sensei." The blue-haired girl stopped immediately, taking a step back. _That was Sakura's voice._

"Actually, ever since you came and filled in as our sensei…" the Hyuuga stopped what she was doing and went back to the washroom to check herself in the mirror. She shouldn't be eavesdropping and she was aware of it. But she couldn't deny the fact that she was sorely tempted to rush out and listen to what Sasuke was going to say to Sakura. But no, she couldn't do that. But… she was his girlfriend, right? Sighing, she hit herself softly on the head at the reminder. _I'm currently angry with him. I need to stop giving in so easily…_

The door suddenly opened and in came Sakura. Upon lifting her and setting her eyes on the pink-haired female, Hinata instantly knew the answer. The girl had been rejected and her heart went out to her friend.

"S-Sakura," chirped the pale-eyed female as she walked up to her friend and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Are you o-ok-" Next thing she knew, she felt a sharp pain on her left cheek, looking at the crying Sakura in confusion. She could see it: all the hatred and jealousy the green-eyed girl was feeling. "S-Sakura…"

"Stop acting like you care so much," Sakura sobbed slowly.

_Did Sasuke tell her that we're together?_ she panicked mentally. "Sakura, hear m-me out!" Hinata tried to explain, desperation in her voice.

"Don't bother, Hinata," the pink-haired girl flatly told her as she pushed her away. "I told you countless times how much I liked Sasuke-sensei, and yet…" She shook her head, glaring at the Hyuuga.

"Sakura, l-listen. I'm r-really s-sorry b-but-"

"Hinata, don't even bother," Sakura repeated as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "You're someone I respected and trusted so much, and yet," she paused as she let out a bitter laugh. "And yet, you're the one that did this to me." That being said, she pushed Hinata away and ran out of the washroom, leaving the blue-haired Hyuuga alone.

Hinata gingerly cradled her left cheek as she felt tears slowly descend from her eyes. Rushing out of the ladies' room and looking around the hall, she narrowed her eyes as a frown claimed her features. Sakura wasn't anywhere to be found, but Sasuke sure was. _Why did he have to tell her everything?_ she mentally screamed.

"Don't look at me like that. She would've found it out some day," he sighed. "You couldn't have kept it from her for forever."

"It would've been better for her to know later! It's always better that way!" the Hyuuga shouted, not stuttering even once.

"It's always better to know earlier," he responded calmly as he gazed at her. "Hinata, Sakura needed to know. And the thing with Karin, sh-"

"I don't want to hear about that!" she cried, covering her ears.

"Hinata!" he yelled as he pulled her hands from her ears. "Listen to me!"

The teary-eyed girl turned her lavender orbs to look at him. Why? Why was all this happening today? Today was his last day here, yet, all these problems decided to show up somehow. "S-Sasuke, save it for later," she murmured as she lowered her gaze again and broke away from his grip, walking off.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

"That's a big problem, Hinata," Temari mused.

"That's a totally huge problem," Tenten corrected.

A sigh escaped from the Hyuuga girl as she rested her head on the table. Right after school, she had rushed to go find Sakura, but in the end, all that happened was that she was criticized and mocked. She was currently texting the pink-haired female continuously, apology after apology.

"Hinata, she probably won't even read your text messages," Temari sighed, knowing well that her pale-eyed friend was probably feeling guilty. "Sakura's just a little too… ignorant sometimes."

"I'm mostly a-at fault," Hinata sighed while staring at her phone.

"What about Sasuke and Karin?" the brunette inquired.

"I-I don't want t-to know anything about t-that," the Hyuuga stuttered out as she looked away.

"Alright, well. Don't think about it. Focus on how you're going to tell Sa-" the sandy blonde stopped midsentence and looked behind Hinata.

"How I'm g-going to e-explain to Sakura?" Hinata questioned while lowering her head. "I'm not s-sure either." Hinata then noticed that Tenten was staring at her with narrowed eyes. "Tenten, w-what are you t-trying to say?" she asked politely with a small smile.

"Hinata."

The girl in question turned around and was taken aback by the fact that Sakura was now standing in front of her. Just like that old saying "speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." Without skipping a beat, Hinata stood up and looked at the pink-haired girl. "Sakura, a-actually-"

"Hinata, stop," Sakura interrupted the quiet girl and sat down beside her, causing the blue-haired Hyuuga to sit back down slowly and look at her.

"Sakura, liste-"

:Hinata, if you really want to be with Sasuke-kun," the pink-haired female interrupted again. "Fine."

"W-What?" Tenten and Temari shouted out in unison.

Sakura let a small laugh pass her lips at the duo as she lightly touched Hinata's cheek. "I'm sorry for earlier," she apologized, sticking out her tongue cutely soon after.

"S-Sakura, w-what do you m-mean?"

"Hinata, you're really really slow," the green-eyed female sighed, shrugging some. "_You and Sasuke-kun can be together,_" she enunciated slowly with a smile.

Still in complete shock, she peered over at her two friends before she looked back at Sakura. The girl had just got done slapping her earlier this morning and now, here she was, smiling and sitting beside her while telling her that she could be with Sasuke-sensei. What. The. Hell.

"S-Sakura, why?" Hinata couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"What do you mean "why?"" the pink-haired girl smiled before turning to look at Temari. "I know it's ridiculous of me to stop a couple from being together."

"What the hell are you looking at me for?" Temari groaned.

"Shikamaru told me that earlier," Sakura paused and laughed. "I didn't expect that to happen."

"So, you're fine with Hinata and Sasuke-sensei being together?" Tenten questioned skeptically.

"What do you think?" she asked with a smile as she looked at Hinata. "I suppose now that the only thing you should be worrying about is the Karin problem, am I right?"

"H-How do you k-know about that?" Hinata stuttered out.

"I talked to Sasuke-sensei for quite a while and he mentioned it. He said you're an idiot sometimes," she giggled at her last statement, nodding her head soon after. "He's stating a fact though."

"Hinata, you should listen to him," Tenten said with a smile. "After today, he'll be back at college and the both of you won't have much time for each other."

Nodding and smiling, the blue-haired Hyuuga looked towards Sakura again. "Sakura, are y-you sure you're o-okay?"

"Hinata, if you ask me that one more time, I swear, I'll be super annoyed with you," the pink-haired girl stated bluntly as she looked away.

"I'll keep q-quiet!" Hinata quickly covered her mouth.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Standing outside of her boyfriend's mansion and staring at her phone, Hinata couldn't help but wonder what she should do. Should she call him? _Of course I should_, she mentally noted. She should be apologizing to him and hear him out instead of making a huge fuss about what had happened between him and Karin when she didn't even know the story behind it.

She dialed for his number and placed the phone next to her ear, waiting for him to pick up. "Hello?" Upon hearing his voice, she began to panic. What should she say?

"Hinata?" Hearing the familiar voice call out to her, she turned around and saw that the Uchiha was standing at the entrance. He quickly ended the call and walked over towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm h-here to hear your explanation!" she exclaimed as she folded her arms across her chest, looking away as she did so.

"You know your way over here?" he asked.

No, she really didn't. She had only come here once, after all, and she had done her best to remember the route to his place. She was lucky to come across it. "If I d-didn't, I wouldn't be here s-standing in f-front of you…" she mumbled indignantly.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Hinata sat quite a ways away from the Uchiha as they sat on his bed. She was still sort of angry and hurt by the events of this morning, after all. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "I wanted to cry when I s-saw you and K-Karin," she sighed in admittance while she looked away from him.

"You did cry, idiot," he smirked at her while he sat a bit closer to her. "But I couldn't do much of anything to her. If I did, I might've hurt her. And when she kissed me, all I was thinking about was you and I lost touch with reality," he explained while he looked at her. "It may sound ridiculous, but I'm really not lying about this."

With a sigh, Hinata kept her gaze on the Uchiha as she mulled it over. It really was ridiculous. But she was his girlfriend after all, so she needed to trust him. She had to. A smile crawled its way across her lips as she nodded, hugging him slowly. "I understand," she replied, pulling away after a few moments with the smile still in place as red dusted over her cheeks. "You said you were thinking about me when she was kissing you?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke smirked while leaning in, giving her a peck on the lips.

Nodding her head, she smiled at him. "Definitely!"

"Anyway, there were so many things happening in school today and I didn't really get to see you in your maid uniform," he stated while he kept his dark eyes on her. "So, my brother has a collection of maid uniforms from his past girlfriends, and… you know what I mean."

"W-What?" she asked, pretending not to know a single thing.

"There's one in my closet. My brother placed it in there for safekeeping and has forgotten about it since. So, wear it now," he ordered as he pushed her towards the bathroom. "Here," he muttered as he threw her the uniform and closed the door behind her. "You better put it on or don't even think about coming out of there."

"T-That-'s, n-no way!" Hinata blushed profusely upon seeing how revealing the maid uniform really was. "I C-can't wear t-this!" she shouted through the door, knocking on it.

"Then don't even think about coming out."

Staring at the dreaded uniform, she sighed. _Am I really going to wear this?_ she questioned herself. She would have to; otherwise, she wouldn't be let out of the bathroom. Though, judging by what she could see, the washroom was bigger than her own bedroom at home. No, she would still have to eat and drink. Plus, there were still a few tests coming up and they were too important to miss.

After some more internal deliberation, Hinata unwillingly put on the uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. Blushing at the sight, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "I'm done," she informed through the door. Soon after, the door opened and she walked out slowly with the towel still wrapped around her torso with a smile on her face as she saw her boyfriend.

"What's this?" he questioned.

"That t-thing is too r-revealing," she stuttered with a blush.

Sighing, Sasuke walked up to her and with one swift movement, he pulled the towel away from her. At the sight of his innocence girlfriend wearing the maid uniform, he could feel a major erection coming on. He never knew that his brother made his ex-girlfriends wear this kind of thing!

"H-Hinata," he stuttered a little, causing the Hyuuga girl to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"N-Nothing much," she smiled, momentarily forgetting that she was currently clad in a skimpy maid uniform.

Smirking, the raven-haired male grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him until their lips met. They were kissing now much more frequently. However, Hinata interrupted the kiss as she slowly pushed him away with a smile. "Sasuke, I n-need to get back home."

"Hinata, stay with me tonight," he requested gently, his eyes softening as he caressed her cheeks.

She knew all too well what he meant by that. Embracing him and smiling, she nodded her head. Sasuke kissed her once again, pushing her against the wall while he slid his hand up her inner thigh as he momently stopped when he felt the fabric of her panties. Slowly, the removed the troublesome article of clothing and threw it to one side. He pulled away from the kiss, moving towards her private area as he knelt down.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata bit down on her bottom lip when she felt his wet tongue licking at her. With a sudden amount of pleasure rushing through her, she let a loud moan pass through her lips. And as his tongue dipped in and out of her, she couldn't help but pant and moan at his ministrations. "Sasuke…"

"Hinata, you're quite the naughty girl," he smirked as he stood back up and kissed her. "You get wet so easily."

The Hyuuga could taste herself on Sasuke's tongue as he explored her mouth and played with her tongue. He once again pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. "Hinata, stay with me for tonight," he repeated the request, wanting to make sure of Hinata's decision.

Nodding her head almost immediately and smiling, Hinata gave him a quick kiss on his lips; she what he was going to do next. Feeling his hands spread her legs, she moved her head to watch what he was doing. She had never seen guy's dick in her life before and she saw his rather impressive member, her face turned a crimson red. He seemed to be no different than her; he got turned on so very easily too.

Smirking and gazing at her, Sasuke licked his lips. The small action sent a wave of heat to Hinata's core the longer he kept his gaze on her, pants still leaving her lips from his previous attentions. Closing her eyes, Hinata did the best she could to prepare herself. She arched her back as both pain and pleasure shook through her lithe body, a whimper escaping from her as a tear fell.

The Uchiha leaned into her and kissed her gently. Moving all the hair that was obscuring her face, he looked at her. "Hinata…" he called out to her, giving her a rare smile. She only nodded her head and hugged him tightly in response. "It's okay it you want to stop."

Hinata shook her head; she was pretty sure that the pain would subside any time now. She was just going to have to bear the pain for a little while. And just like she thought, the pain dissolved and was replaced by pleasure when Sasuke began to slowly thrust into her. Pulling him as close to her body as she possibly could, she wrapped her one of her legs around his midsection to allow him to drive deeper into her.

Her vision blurred with every thrust that Sasuke delivered. An incredible amount of heat consumed her body as he drove her near her inevitable climax. Biting onto his shirt, she was trying her best to keep her moans quiet. He had a few butlers and maids in the house, and she most certainly didn't want them to hear anything. Sweat began to drip off of their bodies, his in particular as her breaths become more erratic.

And in one deep and final thrust, he groaned out her name while filling her with his seed as Hinata bit onto his shirt screaming, so very welcoming the blissful release she felt. After a few moments, she finally let go of his shirt while the two of them stared at each other, both panting from their activity.

They had finally done it.


	15. Epilogue

**Title:** Love for my Sensei

**Summary : **With a new, hot and dashing relief teacher to relief Hinata's class, it was not possible for any girls to be able to resist him and what's more, the teacher seems to be having his attention on her. /Rated M!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Hello everyone! This's the last chapter of this story and want to thank all of you who have really supported me through this journey :') Ohdear, I'm saying this till like I've just escape death ._. Anyway, hope you guys would continue to like my stories and YES, THANK YOU SIONNIELIONX FOR PROOFREADING MY STORY! As usual, _

_ENJOY! ;]_

* * *

Epilogue

Hinata looked at her boyfriend who was currently having a date with the piles of paper and books on the table; oh, and let's not forget the laptop too. She had no idea that apart from all the university girls that had their eyes on him and kept chasing after him, she would still have to face all these inanimate rivals known as technology.

She had passed her high school exams with flying colors a year ago, allowing her to make it into her boyfriend's university. At first, she had been filled with excitement. That is until the first day came and pile after pile of work was pushed her way along with more and more projects given to her by her professors. And despite the fact that both of them attended the same university, they two of them had little time for each other. Sasuke himself was currently taking a course at Konoha Hospital to prepare himself for his future career. And the fact that girls are always flocking towards him, Hinata had to admit that she was kind of jealous.

Both of them agreed to live together and they were currently living in a small apartment despite the fact that they weren't married yet. They even shared a room together; they already did the dirty deed after all. And initially, Hinata that that maybe they would even have more time for each other this was way, but no.

While watching television, she absently munched on her pocky. The last time he had kissed her was two weeks ago. Back when she was still in high school and he was still her teacher, she had received a kiss from him almost every day. Now, however, was a different story; they rarely kiss.

Entering their room and looking at him, she pulled a chair out and sat beside him as she watched him write down notes that were hard for her to understand. Peering at his lips, she realized how much she wanted him to kiss her again. How she wished she could return to the past.

Turning the chair to face him, she placed one of the pocky sticks in her mouth. She leaned in with a smile on her face, signaling to him to eat the other side of the stick. After sighing, he took a bite from it and slowly took more. Their lips were getting closer and closer, but then he suddenly stopped.

A pout was on Hinata's face as she looked at him. She wanted to kiss him. But the last time she had had the guts to do that was when they were back at her high school. She really didn't to admit it, but she was hoping to have some intimate moments with her boyfriend. After all, she was a sensitive girl that had a tendency to overthink things. Her eyes were glossing over with tears and she unexpectedly felt like she was a little girl again.

Slowly going back to eating the pocky stick, she took bite after bite. But just as she was about to finish it, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her. His tongue invaded her mouth and stole the pocky from her. But that was well forgotten about when they started playing with each other's tongue. He eventually pulled away and patted the top of her head, Hinata's face flushed. She liked it.

"I need to finish this," he hummed as he returned back to the work at hand.

"But," she interrupted as she pulled his pen away from his grasp, a blush still lingering. "C-Can we return to how things were back a-at my high s-school?" she asked sheepishly as she lowered her head.

Once Hinata heard him laugh a little at her request, she lifted her gaze with a frown. Yes, she admitted to missing that time when they had so many moments to themselves. But how could he laugh at her? Pouting, she folded her arms and looked away.

"I m-miss that time because w-we had a less amount of work to d-do and m-more time for each other. That's all," she explained as she stood up. "F-Finish your work q-quickly, and d-don't sleep t-too late." She quickly turned away from him and walked towards the door.

"Hey," he stopped her, pulling her wrist and hugging her close to him. "Someone seems to be upset," he drawled as he kissed her ears.

"I'm n-not," she rebutted while she tried to push his arms away.

The Uchiha spun her around and kissed her on the lips. "Someone seems to miss all the dirty deeds we used to do," he smirked as he gauged her reaction.

Red spilled all over her face as she pushed him away. "I don't! I d-don't!" she repeated the mantra.

Tugging on her arm and pushing her on their bed, he got on top of her and quickly pinned both of her hands over her head and trapped her legs with his own to prevent her from struggling. He smirked at her and leaned in, kissing her once again. Licking at her lower lip to gain entrance into her mouth, their tongues danced playfully for a while. Pulling away from his blushing girlfriend, he smirked. "You do, idiot."

"I t-though that you had a lot of work to f-finish?" she uselessly tried to distract him while she tried to pull her hands out of his grip.

"Those can wait," he grinned while he released her hand, pulling her up and hugging her close. "But you, I'm afraid not," he finished, clashing her lips against her clumsy ones. Sasuke's hands caressed her back, creating slow circles with fingers as Hinata gently gripped the front of his shirt to pull him closer. However, he instead made her lean backwards so that her hips were now rubbing against his now evident erection. A smirk claimed his face when she began to shiver.

"Sasuke," she breathed as she pulled away from the kiss, looking into his eyes with her face flushing red.

"Hinata, call me your sensei."

"S-Sasuke-sensei," she giggled a bit. The name sure brought back memories.

A brief moan of pleasure left Hinata's lips at the electricity she felt when the raven-haired male slipped his hand into her pants and brushed against the bundle of nerves. He just wouldn't change, would he?

"Sasuke-sensei," she cooed, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her, foreheads resting against each other. "You j-just don't change," she hummed happily. "Anyways, I just r-remembered that I've a project to finish and I have to c-call Sakura," she smiled, kissing his cheek before standing up and making a beeline for the door.

"And," she started again as she turned around, only for their lips to crash together. Sighing, Hinata pushed her boyfriend away. "I just have o-one project to finish," she informed him sweetly. "And y-your mum called in a little bit ago. She said for you to t-take good care of yourself." Once she was done, Hinata opened the door and was just about to step out. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the bed with her boyfriend on top of her, pinning both of her hands above her head.

"You turned me on and you think you're going to just walk out of this room so easily?" he asked with a smirk, leaning in and giving her a kiss. Snaking his tongue into her mouth, he caressed and swirled his around hers, a reverberating moan passing through each other's mouths as he slowly began to peel off the offending clothes. Piece by piece, he took off the clothes that acted as a shield against his hungry gaze and carelessly tossed them all over the floor. Once he was done, she was left only in her bra and panties.

"It's been so long since I've seen you nearly naked," he mused, his trademark smirk on his lips as he caressed her cheeks. "I love… your body."

Her face immediately twisted into a frown as she pushed him away and grabbed all of her clothes before heading out of the bedroom door. Hinata was expecting him to say those three little words, but no, he didn't. Instead of saying that he loves _her_, he said that he loves _her body._What did that mean? Sighing, she threw her clothes into the washing machine.

"What's wrong?" asked a familiar voice as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, a tingly feeling running up and down her spine as he kissed the back of her neck.

Shaking her head, the Hyuuga pulled away from his embrace and walked off. But before she could take another step, she was pulled right back to him. Sighing, a slight frown still decorated her face as she finally realized she was still in her undergarments at the moment.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I love you, idiot."

_No sincerity whatsoever,_ she noted mentally as she moved away from him, making her way back to their room and closing the door.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Looking at her phone, Hinata let out a sigh. It had been three days since she and Sasuke talked after that incident. She was angry at what he said to her. Loving her body?! Really? What about… her? Another sigh passed through her lips at the thought. Perhaps she was being a little too sensitive. He didn't say that he didn't love her after all!

Her phone began to ring as a picture of the two of them popped up on the screen. She couldn't help but smile at the picture and giggle a little at the caller ID: "Baka :." Sighing once more, she answered the call. "Hello? …W-What? Now?" she asked tentatively as she peered at the clock, nodding her head. "Alright."

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

She didn't even know why the hell she even agreed to meeting up with him. Of course, this would probably be the best chance to pretend as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them. She was really too forgiving of everything sometimes.

The moment she saw him leaning against the concrete wall, waiting for her arrival apparently, she wanted to run up to him and hug him. However, she was still giving him the cold shoulder. So no, she would act like she really didn't care about him. But didn't she just say that she wanted to pretend that nothing bad had happened between them? Shoving those thoughts out of her head, she tapped his should and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, you're here."

"Where are we going?" she asked quizzically.

"To get some desserts," he stated simply as he grabbed onto her hand.

_Since when did he start liking desserts?_ she asked herself in surprise as Hinata followed him idiotically. Despite the confusion and doubt, she didn't want to fight anymore with him. "W-Wait, the dessert store is over t-there," she uttered, pointing towards a store on the opposite side of the street.

"No, we're going to a better one," he drawled as he continued to drag her. He, however, stopped abruptly in front of a wedding store, causing Hinata to bump into his back.

"Why d-did you stop?" she asked, rubbing her forehead a little as she looked at him.

"She's probably the most unattractive bride I have ever seen in my whole life," he declared as he looked through the window.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head. ""Then why would they even p-put the picture up?" she questioned, turning to look. The next thing she saw was a picture of her donning a wedding gown, trying to snatch a bouquet of roses from Sasuke. When did they ever take a wedding photo together?!

Walking closer to the picture that was currently being blocked by the glare coming off the glass window, she looked at him, receiving a shrug from him as an answer. "You know there's such a thing known as photoshop, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"W-Why would t-they p-put this up?" she stuttered.

"Don't you think that your boyfriend is probably one of the best looking guys on earth?" he asked proudly as he walked up to her, pulling out a small red box.

Hinata's eyes became glossy with tears as Sasuke opened the box, revealing a ring. Looking at him with a smile, she immediately took the ring out and slipped it on her finger.

"What's this? A bride-to-be putting on the ring herself?" he teased, chuckling and shaking his head. "And please don't cry," he cooed, gently wiping her tears away. "I've planned to marry you, meaning that there are a lot of things that I will do in order to make my queen smile. If you were to cry all the time, people may think of me as an abusive king who hurts his queen," he finished with a hint of a smile, walking off and not waiting for her.

"Baka! W-Wait for me!" Hinata shouted, taking one last look at the photoshopped picture before running up to him and taking his hand tightly, spotting a brand new ring on his finger. "So, you p-put the r-ring on by yourself too?" she giggled.


End file.
